


Chance, Coincidence & Fate

by OkuraiAni



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Divergence, Comedy, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship goals, Light Angst, Oikawa Tooru has a Sweet Tooth, Relationship Goals, Romance, Slight OOCness, Slow Burn, spoiler warning, up to the end of manga chapter 189, up to the end of the third season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 46,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkuraiAni/pseuds/OkuraiAni
Summary: They say the first meeting is by chance. The second time it's coincidence. By the third time it is called fate."More than on Tobio you were focused on Oikawa. A lot of his teammates were crying. Maybe due to sadness, frustration, anger — you couldn't tell. But although Oikawa was one of the few players who didn't shed any tears, you couldn’t shake off the feeling that he seemed like he was hurt the deepest by their loss.And in that very moment, you felt something burn in your chest. Something that you hadn't thought you'd ever feel for such a guy, this guy in particular — sympathy and compassion."





	1. Chance Acquaintanceship

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> So, this is actually the first time I'm writing a fic in a language that's not my first language. Therefore I guess it is inevitable that some weird grammar, syntax errors or spelling mistakes pop up here and there. For that, I want to apologize beforehand! Also, I'm incredibly nervous since I'm publishing something on this site for the first time, but I hope you'll enjoy the story nonetheless.
> 
> Also, I'd like to mention, that the reader's last name is set since she is a certain someone's older cousin. Her given name, though, will be depicted as [Name].

## 

Chapter 01:  
Chance Acquaintanceship

 

A heavy sigh escaped your lips. Your eyes were scanning your surroundings, checking on the kids running around. Just like you had been doing for the last three hours already. Lightly rubbing your forehead, due to the impending headache you feared coming, another quiet sigh slipped from your mouth.

What in the world had been possessing you to actually agree to this? Was it a moment of mental derangement? _No_ , that wasn't it. Not at all. Now that you thought back on it, it had simply been a tempting offer.

A few days ago, a close friend of yours had asked to substitute for her since she had some important matters to attend to. Back then, she did explain what kind of job it was, so you ought to have known beforehand what you were getting into.  
You'd been so close to rejecting her request until she offered you something you couldn't possibly refuse. She had volunteered to help you out with your studies so that you could concentrate on your term paper. And, _oh boy_ , you really did need all the time you could get for that.

However, this job was literally worse than the worst you ever could have expected. This was a precious day off from all the studying and trying to work things out with your term paper, after all.  
You should have stayed at home, relaxing and doing something fun. But instead, you were here, in a stuffy and hot gymnasium, kind of babysitting some unknown kids. Kids, who were only wildly and boisterously playing with balls.

“I shouldn't have accepted. I shouldn't have accepted this _at all_.”

You had stopped counting on how often that phrase had been going through your head today. But this time, your train of thought was suddenly interrupted when you felt something hit your head rather hard.  
Ironically enough, this wasn't the first time a ball had hit your head today. It was the first time, though, that it made you tear up so much you needed to endure a yelp of pain.

“That really hurt!” you screamed silently, unwittingly grimacing.

If it hadn't been absolutely inappropriate, you would have liked to at least yell at the damn brat who had the nerve to smash a freaking ball right into the back of your head because they weren't careful enough. With such an incredible force at that, that it should be impossible for a mere child to do.  
Though yelling at one of the children or even lashing out was utterly uncalled-for, and illicit at that, you took a very deep breath before leaning down to pick up the ball.

“I want to go home already,” you thought, but there were still some hours left until the coaching would end.

Still, you picked the ball up and when you straightened up a little, your eyes met with a pair dark brown ones. There was so much apparent excitement visible in those cheerful eyes that your anger slowly melted away. Their owner was a boy with really short hair and not older than 10 years.

“Can I get the ball back?” he asked, reaching out in anticipation of you giving the volleyball back.

“Sure,” you answered, smiling sympathetically since your anger had mostly subsided by now.  
Just as you were about to ask the boy a question, someone called out from behind him.

“Sorry, sorry!” said person stated in an almost disgustingly sweet and cheerful voice as he came to a stop behind the boy, “He still has some problems handling the ball.”

Slowly straightening up you watched the young man for a moment before nodding slightly. Actually, you had seen this person quite often today as he stood out due to his height and mannerism.  
Still, you were here for the kids and not for some chit-chat with some random boy. Directing your focus back to the small boy you squatted down, ignoring the young man standing behind him, and finally asked what you had wanted to earlier.

“So, you have some problems with overhead passing, right?” you inquired, waiting for the boy's answer. Sure, you didn't know all that much about volleyball yourself, but there were still _some things_ you knew, thanks to your obstinate younger cousin, and therefore could teach to the children.

The brown-eyed boy blinked a few times, equally surprised and amazed at how you knew, that he ended up nodding violently.  
“Yeah, but how did you know, Nee-san?” he questioned while tilting his head to one side. For a moment you were profoundly confused by his choice of words, but scarcely shook your head, continuing to smile at the boy.

“Well,” you responded lightheartedly while, purely by reflex, lightly patting his head, “I am here to watch over you all, right? So, of course, I was watching you for a bit at some point today.”

“Are you sure you didn't watch me?”

That sudden, unexpected commentary made you flustered to a certain extent. Did you hear that right just now? Glancing up you could have sworn you saw a smug grin on his face. And you were just about sure he had sounded flirtatious.

To be honest, from an impartial point of view, he certainly was kind of handsome. But there just was something about that guy that didn't seem right to you. And, truth be told, his attitude right now kind of pissed you off. So, deciding to just ignore him, you directed your attention back to the boy in front of you.  
Due to that, you didn't notice the slightly scandalized but curious look on the taller guy's face, as he stood there, arms crossed, waiting for your doubtlessly insufficient explanation.  
Because, there was just _no way_ someone would be better at teaching volleyball than the great Oikawa Tooru. Especially not some random girl. At least that was what Oikawa liked to think.

“Alright, look... um...” you started, but suddenly broke off, hesitating because you didn't know the boy's name.

“I'm Oikawa Takeru!” he simply said, grinning as if he knew exactly what you were struggling with.

“Okay then, Takeru-kun. The thing is, your fingers are too stiff. You put too much strength in them and that's why you can't control the ball properly,” you calmly explained, ignoring the angry snort from above, and showing him your hand as an example, “Your fingers need to be flexible and loose. That way you can cushion the impact of the ball and handle it more easily and freely.”

The boy alternately stared at your hands and his own while trying to process what you had said. After a moment or two, he flashed you a broad smile, nodding heavily.

“I see!” he exclaimed excitedly, “I asked uncle Tooru before, but he _sucks_ at teaching!”

Though that earned him some disgruntled remarks from behind as well as a slap on the head, the boy didn't seem to care one bit. Although you yourself perceived the slap as absolutely needless. Still, it wasn't your job to educate that brutish uncle of his, so you tried not to care about what he did and continued teaching Takeru-kun.

You both ignoring him made his slightly impressed expression look more and more pissed off. Takeru-kun, on the other hand, looked at you expectantly. Confusion settled in for a few seconds before you finally realized what the boy was waiting for.  
“Do you want to try it out?”

It was a simple offer, but the answer was already more than obvious.  
“Of course!” Takeru-kun shouted happily, his eyes shining with excitement, and this time you really couldn't help the genuine smile that spread on your lips. This boy was _cute_ and his radiating smile was outright contagious.

Nodding, you took a few steps backward, cautious not to trip over a stray ball on the way, before stopping. Asking Takeru-kun if he was ready and receiving an affirmative shout in return, you lightly tossed the ball over to him.  
You weren't exactly surprised that it didn't work out the first time. Or the second. Or the third or fourth time. But by the time a few minutes had passed, he slowly got a hang of it.

“Good job!” you praised him while handing him the ball, gently patting his head, this time fully aware that you did, “With a bit more practice you'll get really good at it.”

Takeru-kun's face flushed, probably because you were praising him so much before he, again, flashed you a broad smile.

“But it'll take decades until you'll be even nearly as amazing as I am,” the young man boasted gleefully.

Your gaze shot in his direction, subliminal anger seething from your eyes.  
_Obnoxious bastard_ was the only fitting description that your head came up with. Way to ridicule a child's hard work. Thinking like that was one thing, but actually saying something like this out loud to a kid was beyond childish. It was absolutely misplaced.  
Even though you would have loved to smack one or two of these brats today, especially when they hit you with the balls, you actually liked kids a lot. And that was also why that guy's blatant superiority complex belittling the genuine effort his nephew put into practice angered you so, so much.  
Clenching your fist, you were just about to give him a piece of your mind when someone called your name.

“Kageyama!”  
About to answer back, you noticed Takeru-kun's uncle hastily scanning the gym with his eyes, seemingly ready to pounce on whoever he was searching for.

“Tobio-chan?!” he hissed irritated, while, probably instinctively, taking a defensive stance.

Somehow bewildered you raised an eyebrow and put a hand on your hips.  
“Tobio isn't here,” you snuffed, meticulously observing his reaction, “He is talking to _me_.”

To say he was shocked wouldn't even begin to describe Oikawa Tooru's feelings right now.  
He watched, dumbfounded, as you said goodbye to his nephew and walked over to the man who had called for you. Oikawa was angry. Somehow at himself but mostly at you, even though you didn't exactly do anything wrong. He thought you were kind of pretty and it pissed him off. However, in his mind, that was your fault, not his.  
The brunette teen just couldn't get over the fact that apparently there wasn't just one, but two annoying beings by the name of Kageyama who effortlessly accomplished what he had to work so hard for.

“We're going home,” he stated dryly, attempting to drag Takeru outside if necessary.

“But I don't want to go home yet!” the boy cried out, struggling and forcefully freeing his wrist from his uncle's tight grip.

“You know, I only agreed to look after you today on the premise that you listen to what I'm saying!”  
His tone was gruff and he was almost shouting. Oikawa Tooru wasn't willing to listen to his nephew's unreasonable opinion.

“I hate you so much!!”

Angry tears welling up in the corner of his eyes he shoved Oikawa as hard as he could and simply ran away. Well, not exactly away, but rather right into your legs. Much to your and Oikawa's surprise.

“Fine, see if I care!” Takeru-kun's uncle shouted over, grimacing and childishly sticking his tongue out.

You couldn't help but sigh as your face moved down to look at Takeru-kun. The urge to tell the boy to cut it out and just listen to his uncle quickly vanished the moment you took a look at his angry, tearful face. It reminded you way too much of your little sister.  
It was the same look she always had when your younger cousin was visiting and had been talking to her in his brutally honest and harsh tone. Something he still hadn't grown out of, even almost 10 years later.

Taking a deep breath and pushing those distant memories back into the far corner of your head, you squatted down. Offering him a reassuring smile you gently wiped away his tears.  
“What's wrong?” you asked, even though, judging from his earlier outburst, it was pretty obvious.

“I don't wanna go home yet,” Takeru-kun sniffled, rubbing his runny nose with his sleeve. _Yuck_.

You threw a glance at the spot he had been standing with his uncle just now, racking your brain for a way to patch things up between them, but said uncle was nowhere to be seen.  
Heartless, irresponsible bastard. The list of fitting descriptions grew rapidly. An angry sigh slipping past your lips you looked back at the boy in front of you.

“Okay then... I'm on a break right now. Are you hungry? Let's eat something together. And if your uncle doesn't show up again when it's time to leave, I'll walk you home. Alright?” you suggested, only to get an immediate affirmative nod from Takeru-kun.

Truth be told, this wasn't exactly what you thought would happen when you asked what was wrong. But unfortunately, your conscience had a huge say in your inner monologue and practically drowned out every possible excuse you might have been thinking of.  
After all, you couldn't shake off part of the responsibility for pissing his uncle off that much. Even though it was obviously Tobio's fault, not yours.

So that was how you happened to be stuck with a probably 10-year-old boy, who happily chewed on one of the rice balls you had brought with you, while you honestly wondered if his uncle was literally gone for good.  
Even supposing he tried to teach his nephew a lesson, this was simply unacceptable. Who the hell in their right mind would leave a child completely on their own, in midst of a group of strangers, without asking someone, anyone, to look after them?! But to you, that frivolous guy just seemed to have an awful personality.  
There was a high probability that he was merely sulking, another indication of his amazingly childish behavior. However, that was nothing you would have really cared about. Right now, you only wanted to enjoy your lunch break, escaping from the stuffy air inside the gym and simply listen to the usual faint sounds from the city's center flying past.

Or rather, you would have liked to do so, if it weren't for a little, left-behind boy babbling about all the things he already had done and those he would eventually be doing in the remaining days of his summer holidays. You couldn't help but sigh inwardly. It really wasn't what you had expected this day to be. And still, you had to admit that it was kind of nice.  
After all, your sister was busy with high school and you were just as busy with university. It had been such a long time since someone was so excitedly telling you about things they had experienced, that you didn't have the heart to interrupt him.  
You simply made a comment on this and that to indicate that you were indeed listening to him and, funnily enough, your break was over much faster than you had anticipated.

Stretching a bit after standing up you went back inside, asking Takeru-kun to join a group of children while waiting for his uncle's return. However, that guy was nowhere to be seen.  
Not after half an hour, not after an hour. Not even by the time the kid's training session ended had there been the littlest hint that this brazen jerk had set so much as a foot inside the building again.

Now openly sighing you scanned the gym one last time, a faint hope remaining that you'd spot that unreliable moron. You felt almost a little betrayed when you, of course, didn't see him anywhere and finally walked over to Takeru-kun.

“Alright, I'll take you home, okay?”  
You phrased it as a question, but there was absolutely no way you'd let a child walk all the way home by himself.

“Okay!” he answered and for the nth time today you wondered why he wasn't at all fazed that his uncle had patently left him here all alone.  
For a second you held the thought in mind that this may not be the first time Takeru-kun's uncle had pulled such a stunt. However, ultimately, you didn't want to think about it too deeply since you'd just needlessly worry about a boy you will probably never see again.

Nodding briefly you took the boy's hand in yours so you wouldn't lose him on the way. If something were to happen to him under your care, you would be able to forgive yourself. Although Takeru-kun was a bit surprised at first, he didn't say anything against it or let go of your hand. Rather, he squeezed your hand tightly with a happy expression on his face.  
When you asked him for his address you realized for the first time, that it had been very much possible that his home was extremely far away. Luckily it wasn't all too far from the gym. And even though you needed to walk all the way and back to catch a bus taking you back to your own home, you were happy that lady luck seemed to be on your side at least for some time today, so you didn't complain.

You were already halfway there when you suddenly noticed someone literally tailing you and Takeru-kun. For a second you were truthfully a little bit scared of who'd stalk a girl and a little boy in broad daylight. The next moment, though, you were ready to kick the living daylights out of whoever dared to give you such a scare.

It was then, that you caught a glimpse of some messy brown hair you were sure you had already seen today. The urge to stop dead in your tracks and plainly yell at that dumbass, who was pretty much unsuccessfully hiding behind a group of bushes, rushed through your body.  
For one, you wanted to ridicule him so badly for being such an immature bluffer. On the other hand, however, it would be much more fun to get him into real trouble. Judging from your own family, the worst kind of trouble wasn't related to police or violent thugs. It was most certainly the never-ending wrath of an angered mother.

You really had to hold back the anticipating laughter that was about to escape your mouth because it would have been a dead giveaway.  
Therefore, you pretended that you still didn't notice the brunette following you, supposedly in secret, and continued to walk Takeru-kun home. When you reached the house the smaller boy cheerfully opened the gate and ran towards the door.

For a moment you actually hesitated but as you literally sensed the increasing unrest from the taller boy somewhere behind you grow into a mild panic, you bit your lower lip to suppress your laughter and walked up behind Takeru-kun.  
Just as the door was opened from the inside, the boy's uncle stumbled towards you two at an amazing speed. Inwardly you were laughing so much right now.

“Oh, Takeru! Did you have fun?” an older woman, supposedly his grandmother, asked him, smiling brightly at the boy. However, soon enough her attention was directed at you, eyeing you suspiciously as you bowed down a bit out of respect. “And _you_ are?”

“Nee-san took me home from the volleyball class!” Takeru-kun almost boasted before you got to explain anything. Or in Oikawa's case make any excuses.

“Wasn't Tooru with you?!”  
In a split-second the woman shot her son a devastating glare. Just like you thought, his mother was clearly not happy to hear that he had left her precious grandson all alone.

“I— I _was_! The whole way home, I—,” Oikawa-kun exclaimed before painfully biting down on his tongue. He obviously couldn't decide which of his recent missteps would be less humiliating.

You really wanted to burst out laughing right now and it took you a great amount of self-control to simply smile on the outside at the older woman.  
“I just wanted to make sure he got home safely,” you commented with a docile smile, though you were silently sneering on the inside.

“Then thank you very much.”  
Takeru-kun's grandmother bowed gratefully while her former suspicious expression made way for a kind smile.

After another short bow on your end you excused yourself. There were still things you needed to do today, so you really wanted to get home now. Saying goodbye to Takeru-kun you turned around and couldn't suppress the smirk anymore that slowly crept onto your lips.  
You stared at the taller boy for a moment, before feigning good manners by bowing a bit and finally walking away, snickering quietly as you clearly heard that the young man's mother wasn't going to let him off easily.  
He had pissed you off so much and even though this conclusion somewhat compensated you for all the trouble you had gone through because of him, you were exceptionally thankful that you'd probably not have to see that jerk again. Like, _ever_.

Needless to say, life already had other plans for you.


	2. Foreign Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to like someone without any basis. However, when you aren't as happy as you thought you'd be about the other's misfortune, does that mean feelings are about to sprout?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided on giving it a try and wrote another chapter. I guess, even though their isn't that much development in their relationship, the story is slowly progressing in the right direction. So I'll hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

## Chapter 02:  
Foreign Feelings

 

“I'm back,” you called in as you took off your shoes.

“Welcome home,” came the answer a few seconds later and you saw your mother peek into the hallway from inside the kitchen. “We'll have dinner when your father and your sister are back. So go and take a bath beforehand.”

You nodded, giving an affirmative hum. Even without your mother telling you to, having a bath was definitely what you wanted the most right now. It was hot outside after all and you literally felt your sweat-soaked clothes stick to your body.  
To say it felt nasty was slightly understated. So, of course, you couldn't help the satisfied sigh escape your mouth when you finally dipped into the water. Although the water was close to hot, it still felt more refreshing than the stifling hot air outside.

Once your thoughts had traveled there the events of today just bubbled up all on their own. In a sense, the day had been a complete mess. Almost nothing had gone how you thought it would. And thinking about that obnoxious, capricious bastard _again_ nearly put you in a foul mood. You were glad you wouldn't have to see him ever again, so even thinking about such a guy was something you'd rather not do. Ever.

You tried to shake off the unwanted thoughts by concentrating on another bothersome matter, namely your term paper. Given, it took some time to push the memories of today into the far back of your head.  
But when you finally succeeded you somehow realized, only the subject of your annoyance had changed. However, you were still glad that this would be the only annoying matter you'd have to deal with in the meantime.

And that, sure enough, was the truth. Your friend, Miho, was very true to her word. Whenever she had time to spare she had done the research and a basic outline for the assignments from a lot of your lectures. And in case you two happened to have the same course, she shared her work with you.  
To be honest, you would have insisted that she keeps her promise, no matter what. But the amount of work she actually _did_ do was far more than you had expected. It was only a mental note, but you decided that you had to compensate her for all the additional effort she had put in.

 

* * *

 

Before you knew it summer break had ended. Thanks to Miho your term paper had gotten a pretty good grade, so you decided to help a bit with the university's volleyball club. Miho was kind of acting as a manager for them so there were always enough things to do. And even if it was to repay her to a certain extent, it was still nice to spend time with her and the guys from the club.

Even nearing the end of October you were still helping out. Somehow you had grown fond of doing something other than simply study until you were so on edge that you felt annoyed by even the littlest disturbance.  
“Anything nice happened?”

Pulled out from your train of thoughts you looked at Miho, who plopped down on the bench, right beside you. “So? _Did_ something good happen?”

You laughed a little, stretching your arms above your head for a moment, then you grinned at your friend.  
“Yeah. I was just thinking how happy I am to be able to help out in the club,” you admitted only half-jokingly.

Blinking at you for a second Miho laughed as well before almost crushing you in one of her hearty embraces.  
“Aww, you’re too sweet, [Name]!” she nearly squealed, excitement and happiness shining in her eyes.

Letting out a pleased laugh along with a content sigh, your focus shifted back to the club's practice. Your eyes followed the ball for a while when Miho suddenly leaned against you, her arms still around your shoulders. “Say, your cousin goes to Karasuno High School, right [Name]?”

Surprised about where _that_ question came from you looked at Miho in confusion.

“...yes? He is, but…,” you started but struggled and had to pause for a second to regroup your thoughts. “Why are you asking something like that _now_?”

“Oh, it’s just, I saw a poster in the neighborhood. And then I heard from someone about the Spring Interhigh Preliminaries. Apparently, Karasuno High School is doing a pretty good job at the Miyagi Representative Playoffs,” she explained quite excited and grinned at you. “Why don’t we go and watch their match tomorrow? It’s a Friday, and we don’t have any lectures tomorrow, you know.”

You must have looked as if Miho had lost her mind because she laughed out loud the next moment. You simply couldn’t wrap your head around it. Did you maybe, on your way to the gymnasium, fall down a rabbit hole and end up in some kind of twisted version of reality? Or did Miho actually _really_ lose her mind?  
This was definitely your best guess, but still… She was your friend and wanted to go and watch the match. Probably because she was a bit too invested in watching fairly handsome boys wear shorts while doing... things. But what kind of friend would you be if you simply disregarded her request merely because you weren’t particularly interested?

Even though you couldn’t hold back a resigned sigh, you slightly glanced her way with a crooked smile. “Alright, if you want to, then let’s go tomorrow.”

Surprised that you actually agreed Miho blinked a few times before squealing and hugging you so tight you almost felt your bones cracking. Well, you’ll just have her treat you to a meal after the match the next day.

 

* * *

 

Meeting up with Miho the next day made you feel, truth be told, a bit uneasy. She had dressed up as if she was going on a date. You, in contrast, wore casual clothes, suitable for a sports event. The brute force she executed when she hugged you belied her small frame, so obviously, she’d look really cute when she dressed like that. Still, at this point it made you frown.  
“Sometimes I really hate it that you look so cute, you know?” you grumbled as Miho hugged your arm.

“But you’re pretty regardless of what you wear, so I have to dress up that much as to not become invisible when I stand next to you!”

This wasn’t the first time you two had that kind of conversation. And exactly like the other times, it was a really contrary way to compliment each other. Luckily you knew each other for quite some time now, so both of you knew how to read between the lines. That’s why you two burst into laughter and just started walking towards the venue.

“Wow, somehow it’s exceptionally packed, isn’t it? I wonder why,” you contemplated, looking around as you two had arrived at the Sendai City Gymnasium after your short walk.  
The next minute though, you nearly ran into Miho who suddenly stopped in her tracks.

“Ah, dang. Karasuno already had one match today,” she groaned, a dissatisfied pout on her face.

“Luckily they won. If not, then we’d have come here totally for nothing.”  
Your answer was very much matter-of-factly and you simply shrugged. Still, a small smile crept onto your face because deep down you were happy for your cheeky little cousin.

Shaking your head slightly you looked over Miho’s shoulder studying the pamphlet in her hands. “So, who is my not-so-cute little blockhead up against next?”, you asked while your eyes tried to find the correct row in the list.

“Against Aoba Jousai,” she mumbled, suddenly looking almost overly excited.

You eyed your friend suspiciously. Miho was always weird, same as you, but today she was definitely weirder than usual. There just was something about her behavior today that seemed really off. And it practically begged for you to find out why.

“Ah, yeah. Them. They’re famous, aren’t they?” you agreed, totally having no clue who the hell that Aoba Jousai team was.

“Yes! They only barely lost to Shiratorizawa in June! Aaah, it was such a close match!”

Miho perked up visibly. Thanks to that you somehow got an inkling of why you two were _really_ here.

“Oh, I remember. Well, then let’s hope they win this time,” you went on, giving Miho a pat on the shoulder.

“Yes! I sure hope they do win—”

You felt her shoulder twitch under your hand as she finally caught on and slowly looked back at you. “Oops,” she whispered, now exposed, but still dared to give you one of her darn charming cutesy smiles.

“Yeah, right!” You put her in a headlock, squeezing her just tight enough as not to hurt her. “Like hell we’re here for Karasuno or my cousin! Spit it out you cunning, cheeky trickster and tell me why we’re actually here,” you demanded with a supposedly angry snort.

“Okay, okay! I give up! Give up!” Miho coughed as she tapped your arm multiple times.

You softened your hold on her but didn’t let go completely.

“So?”

Taking a deep breath Miho started to explain, albeit looking unexpectedly sheepish.  
“Sooo… You know... It’s not that I _didn’t_ want to come here for your cousin and Karasuno. It’s just… I mean… Aoba Jousai has this really, _really_ handsome setter…”

Alright, there it was. Finally, you understood why it had to be now of all times. Why Miho had suddenly suggested watching your cousin’s match. She knew you probably wouldn’t have agreed if she had simply told you to watch a volleyball match with her. You did that plenty with your university’s club after all.  
So Miho must have thought she could bait you with your cousin and get you to come along. Really, it was annoying. But, at the same time, it was so disgustingly cute that you couldn’t help but sigh and let go of her.

“Alright, I’ll help you confess when the match is over,” you said half-jokingly and, as not to mess up her surely meticulously done hairstyle, flicked her forehead.

“What?! No, that’s not what I meant!”

“Yeah, yeah.”

You laughed, clearly amused after looking at her now flushed face. Grabbing her shoulders you gently urged her forward, steadily walking behind her. Although Miho hadn’t told you the whole truth before, you weren’t really angry. A bit annoyed at first, yes, but somehow you did look forward to the match now.

After entering the sub arena you two scanned the stands for any free seats.  
“Wow, it really _is_ packed,” Miho agreed on your earlier comment and you, too, had noticed the sheer amount of high school girls loitering on the stands.

“Seems your Mr. Handsome-setter has quite a few fans, doesn’t he.”

It wasn’t even a question. It was blatantly obvious after all. A heavy sigh escaped your lips. Somehow you had a feeling that not even half of those fangirls even knew the basic rules to volleyball. Not that you could blame them that much. Not everyone was so stubbornly interested in volleyball as your cousin. Even you yourself wouldn’t be able to name each and every rule or play on the fly.  
However, for most of those girls, it was as clear as day that they solely were here to fangirl over their object of desire. Whatever shape and form those desires may take. And so you were simply glad to find two seats near the railing and plopped down before anyone else snatched your seats away.

“I really hope they won’t start squealing in unison when they spot that setter from Aoba Jousai,” you pleaded silently as you stretched your hand towards the railing. But apparently, that wish came a second too late because the next moment most likely 80 percent of the spectators started squealing and squeaking gleefully.

“Gosh, that’s loud!”

You were barely able to make out Miho’s exclamation over the deafening screams from all around you. However, the very name they were shouting did ring a bell. A bell with a low, annoying and threatening sound. It stirred something within you and, for some reason, you were sure you wouldn’t want to remember what it was.

“Oh! There he is, [Name]! The guy with the #1, that’s Oikawa Tooru — the setter!”

Following Miho’s pointer with your eyes, you searched for the figure with the #1 on his jersey. When you did, though, it came all crashing down on you. Without meaning to you literally jumped up from your seat, making the most disgusted and annoyed sound humanly possible and clenched your hands around the railing.  
That guy. _That_ guy was the only person ever, in your whole life, you had absolutely _never_ wanted to meet or even see again. And here you were, of your own volition, watching a volleyball match that bastard participated in. That fact was in and of itself utterly infuriating. You had the urge to simply up and leave, never looking back.  
But you had promised Miho to come here with her. It had taken you some time to arrive here and it would be an extreme waste of your money to go back like that and take the train back home. Moreover, you had told your mother that you’d go and watch one of Tobio’s games and she’d surely wait for a detailed report on how it went when you got home.

“[Name]? You okay?” Miho asked from behind you, lightly poking your side.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” you answered, swallowing the imminent outburst of anger and slowly sat down again.

“He’s handsome, isn’t he? Oikawa-san.”

“Yeah.”

You had to keep your answer as short as possible. Otherwise, you simply knew that some very unladylike words would leave your mouth. Not that you cared, but you had a justified fear Oikawa’s fangirls would immediately retaliate. And, as much as you didn’t want to admit it, from a very, _very_ impartial point of view he certainly _was_ handsome after all.

“Oh, and that’s your cousin, right? The one wearing the #9?”

“Hmm?” you hummed and finally started to focus on the other people standing on the court. “Yeah, that’s him. Tobio.”

“You’re not going to call out to him?”

“Nah, he wouldn’t care either way. And he always had a one-track mind if volleyball was involved, so I guess he wouldn’t even notice even if I did call him.”

You laughed quietly while watching Tobio run after a stray ball. However, at the same time, Oikawa was also just about to pick up the exact same ball.

“Geh,” you mumbled on the quiet, suddenly remembering how that guy had reacted when he had heard your last name.  
It was clear the brunette teen kind of hated Tobio and although you knew that hating that brat wasn’t too hard at times, the taller setter's actions were plainly childish. Sure, you also had been childish that particular day. But as you watched the scene that was about to unfold on the court you doubted that Oikawa’s behavior that day had been an exceptional case.  
He was fighting with Tobio on who would get to pick up the ball and somehow it was as hilarious as it was pathetic. And Oikawa’s conduct seemed as awful as it had been with his own nephew.

“That guy must have some serious problems,” you thought as he suddenly let go of the ball and ended up making Tobio crash down onto the ground.

 _Despicable jerk_ , another fitting description to add to your mental list. You heard Miho laugh and glanced her way.

“Oikawa-san’s childish side is so cute, isn’t it?”

You were at a loss for words. Now it became more apparent than ever that Miho herself was even weirder than you had imagined. Of course, that definitely wouldn’t stop you from being her friend and there was still a possibility that she simply didn’t know better after all.

“Well…,” you only mumbled, since you didn’t want to take this topic too far considering you were most likely surrounded by girls who’d definitely hate you for anything that’d leave your mouth.

In any case, since the boys on the court were already lining up you preferred to focus on the game that was about to start. And that proved to be a wise decision. As much as you disliked the guy, Oikawa’s serve left you speechless. Even though you still didn’t approve of the way he had spoken with Takeru-kun, you finally realized the true meaning behind his words.  
It would probably take the young boy years to get as good as that damned setter. Even watching only the first set made that more than obvious. None of the players on the court could be called bad. Tobio had become so much better since you had last seen him play and the shorty #10 on his team was amazing in his own way. Although you had to admit that you laughed really hard when Tobio had kicked the poor guy’s behind.

Everyone had their own kind of awesomeness. And even though Aoba Jousai had lost the first set, the longer the match went on the clearer it became that Oikawa was probably the most well-rounded player out of both teams. Even if you factored in the times he’d hit the ball out of bounds and your limited knowledge on volleyball.  
It was frustrating, very much so, and you still didn’t like his attitude at all, but Oikawa’s conceitedness was, all in all, justified. He was a jerk, annoying, bigheaded, supposedly a notorious flirt, disagreeable, childish and haughty. But he was also amazing.

Clenching your fists you didn’t even notice how tense your whole body had become. You wanted Tobio and his team to win. Because he was your cousin and because you were sure he and everyone else had worked hard for it. You wanted him to you crush Oikawa, so that you wouldn’t have to acknowledge the taller setter’s skills.  
You wanted someone, anyone, to wipe that smug grin off of his face. And when Karasuno lost the second set you were on the verge of jumping from your seat just to snap at Tobio, telling him to get his shit together and stomp Oikawa into the ground with all his might. You knew you brought your personal feelings into your judgment on who deserved to win but you didn't care right now.

The third set was even more nerve-wracking than the second. The team in the lead was alternating way too fast ever since the beginning of the set. It was a rally for points, waiting on who’d be the first to reach the top. For a moment, when it looked like Aoba Jousai had almost won, you stopped breathing involuntarily. And even though the rally was still on after that your body was already so tense that it hurt.  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Karasuno won the set and therefore the match. But even though you should have jumped with joy at that moment, you didn't move. Couldn't move. You stared at the court where Oikawa and Tobio stared at each other, Karasuno's team huddled together in a big black lump and both teams got feedback from their respective coaches.

“Oh man, that's a real bummer,” Miho sighed and leaned back in her seat. “I mean, I'm happy for your cousin that they won, but… Both teams would have deserved to win, don't you think?”

You nodded silently and more than on Tobio you were focused on Oikawa. A lot of his teammates were crying. Maybe due to sadness, frustration, anger — You couldn't tell. But although Oikawa was one of the few players who didn't shed any tears, you couldn’t shake off the feeling that he seemed like he was hurt deepest by their loss.  
And in that very moment, you felt something burn in your chest. Something that you hadn't thought you'd ever feel for such a guy, this guy in particular — sympathy and compassion.


	3. Should we call this fate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you're reacting without thinking. However, as much as being unfortunate it could actually be a blessing in disguise.  
> Your third meeting with Oikawa doesn't end up better than the first, or does it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I can present at least some progress and interaction between Oikawa and you guys as the reader! I think it's a necessary part for further development, so please enjoy this chapter!  
> Also, if you have any opinion, question, suggestion, or criticism feel free to leave a comment.

## 

Chapter 03:  
Should we call this fate?

 

In the end, you were never able to forget that particular day. That particular match between Karasuno and Aoba Jousai. From time to time, when you simply sat somewhere and thought about nothing special, that time would replay in your head. Almost like a broken record. As much as you wanted, you couldn’t forget the face Oikawa had made after the game.

Inhaling deeply, your breath created puffy little clouds as you sighed. It was December already and the year approached its end in large steps. Even the Volleyball Spring Interhigh was practically around the corner. And each time you heard your mother excitedly talk about Karasuno who had miraculously taken down Shiratorizawa, you remembered the match you’d seen in October. It was like a vicious cycle.

You hurriedly shook your head. _No_ , you didn’t want your thoughts to go in that direction _again_ , especially not this early in the morning. You probably must have looked crazy to any passerby, but you didn’t care.

“Come on, you’re running late there, girl,” you grumbled, in an attempt to distract yourself, at your still nowhere to be seen friend.

The only reason you did wait here anyways was that Miho had asked you to. It was freaking cold outside and she had the nerve to keep you waiting. That morning she had texted you, asking for your notes because she needed to copy them.  
Apparently, her younger twin brothers had used her own notes for this specific lecture to make a Gundam paper-mâché figurine. Imagining Miho freaking out and telling them to ‘at least use a fucking newspaper next time’ was so funny that you had to stifle a laugh as not to appear completely lunatic.

You took a deep breath and looked around. Since you both had to attend the same lecture this morning you had decided to wait for her in front of the gate. But each time you checked the time on your phone, of course, it didn’t get any earlier. And here you had thought Miho could start copying your notes before the first lecture started.

However, as soon as you heard Miho’s voice calling your name and spotted her moving in your direction you knew _exactly_ what took her so long.

“...you look like one of those marshmallows I put in my hot cocoa last night, you know. No wonder you’re so slow this morning.”

Miho wore layer over layer of clothing, appearing almost twice or thrice of her actual size. Just as much as you hated the heat during the summer months, Miho was extremely sensitive to cold weather.

“It’s freaking cold today, alright? I’m more amazed that you’re still not frozen solid given how scantily you’re dressed!” Miho complained while pouting.

“Are you a turtle or what?”

“And what the hell are you? A polar bear?!”

A brief silence followed.

“...so, are we going to go inside or not?”

“Urgh, just hurry up.”

This time around it was Miho who pushed your back, eager to get inside the building as fast as possible. You could practically hear your friend melt with relief the very moment you two set foot into the hallway.

“Blessed be whoever was brilliant enough to invent air-conditioning systems!” Miho almost prayed, shedding her outerwear layer for layer.

“Just don’t leave your slough behind, snake-girl,” you commented dryly but still dutifully picked up the clothes that did end up falling on the floor.

You watched Miho as she looked around after taking off everything besides her cardigan. “Say [Name], isn’t it, like, much more crowded than usual?”

Looking around as well you indeed noticed a lot of people you didn’t recognize. You had a feeling there was something about today you had forgotten, but you just couldn’t remember what it was.  
“Doesn’t matter. They won’t suddenly pop up in our lecture and steal our seats in the back row.”

Miho watched you for a moment before nodding in agreement.  
“Right, let’s go then. There’s a lot I need to copy thanks to those monster twins.”

Even now it was more than obvious that Miho was still angry. But you didn’t blame her. It was without question that you loved your sister very much, but if she ever tried to pull such a stunt, you’ll probably make her regret that for a _very_ long time.  
Luckily, your sister was more of the quiet and introverted type, so the probability of something like that happening was close to zero. Also, in contrast to you and your sister, since Miho and her brothers had a quite big age difference, stuff like this was bound to happen once in a while.

Just as planned you two slipped into the back row as soon as you arrived at the lecture hall. You pulled out your notes for the other lecture and pushed them towards your friend.

“Okay, you copy this. I’ll take notes of this lecture, so don’t mind the professor. I’ll let you know if there’s something important going on,” you decided, giving the papers in front of Miho a challenging clap.

Sure, Miho wasn’t enthusiastic at all, not that you’d have been if you were her, but she still pushed back her sleeves and started writing intently. Nodding contently you leaned back, watching more and more people fill in the room. You straightened up a little when, at last, the professor entered the lecture hall, looking at the clock on the wall.  
As per usual he was a few minutes early, but at the same time that meant that the lecture was probably also ending those few minutes earlier. The only time you interrupted Miho in her work was during roll call. Following was one of the most boring lectures you’d ever attended this year.

Maybe it was because the professor wasn’t much older than the students, but he seemed a bit distracted. Perhaps he was already thinking about Christmas and what gift to get for his lover? Or would he celebrate with his family? Technically, you didn’t care either way but thinking about something other than his slightly disorganized speech definitely helped you stay awake.

You couldn’t properly express the happiness you felt when the lecture finally came to an end. Seemingly in a hurry, the professor ended it even earlier than anticipated. Not that you were going to complain. You waited for Miho to reach a good place to take a break before you tapped her arm.  
“Let’s go to the cafeteria. You can continue working there.”

“Huh? Oh, okay.”

It was still a bit early for lunch, but somehow you had a feeling you wouldn’t get any seats if you two stayed in the lecture hall much longer. Gathering your notes and her own stuff while you took care of Miho’s excess clothes, both of you headed towards the cafeteria. Plopping down on a chair near a heater Miho let the papers fall onto the table.  
Placing her clothes on another chair you also sat down. As you took a look around it seemed that your premonition was spot on. Even though there were still lectures going on at this time, the cafeteria was already full of people. Miho seemed to notice too because she suddenly looked as if she had an epiphany moment.

“Right, I remember now!” she laughed, clapping her hands together. “The university’s having an open day today. You know, for the high schooler’s career orientation.”

You blinked a few times but nodded in the end. “True… I think I saw a notice on the bulletin board some time ago,” you agreed, even if you only vaguely remembered.

Taking another look around the room you did notice that a lot of the people here _did_ seem a lot like high school students. You wouldn’t have thought that so many students would actually like to go to university. After all, it wasn’t exactly cheap and you didn’t get to earn much money other than through part-time jobs until after you graduate.  
Watching the doorway for some time made it clear that there were even more students that had yet to come in here. The moment you realized that, though, you felt your eyes go wide and your heart leap into your mouth. You frantically grabbed your bag and held it up to cover your face from unwanted attention from the entrance.

The excited whispers and agitated squeals finally captured even Miho’s attention while you squeezed your eyes shut.  
“Oh my god! [Name], _look_! Look, it’s Oikawa-san!” she noted, obviously delighted, and forgetting all about her intention to copy your notes.

“Urgh…,” was your only response, but that got Miho worried and a little suspicious of your behavior.

“[Name]? Are you okay?” she asked but you didn’t answer, devoutly praying for that guy not to come even just near your table.  
But Miho wasn’t going to give up just yet.

“You know, [Name], I’ve been wondering ever since that day we went to see that match in October. You’re acting really suspicious. When you saw Oikawa-san that day your reaction was really weird. And although your cousin’s team won you weren’t even especially happy. And now you conceal your face with your bag because he entered the cafeteria? You are definitely hiding something! No way… don’t tell me you actually _know_ him? Like, _personally_?!”

“I don’t!” you burst out, smacking your bag on the table while jumping up from your chair at the same time.

Miho was staring at you with a blank face, just like a lot of the other people around you. You felt your heart pounding far too hard in your chest and the amused whispers due to your sudden outburst didn’t exactly make it better.  
Before you knew it, your face slowly turned in the direction of the entrance. Oikawa was still standing there, apparently one or two of his friends beside him. You stared at him for a moment, he did the same, but before you could even think about _anything_ , he turned away and started talking to the smaller guy next to him.

Suddenly you couldn’t decide. Were you relieved that he simply ignored you? Were you happy? Angry? Or annoyed? In a flash, the inside of your head had turned into a complete mess. You slowly sat back down, your gaze fixed on your bag.

“[Name]?”

Hearing your name so suddenly you couldn’t help but wince slightly.

“I’m sorry about before… I just…,” you apologized in a hurry, even if only quietly.

Miho sighed, reaching over the table for your hand and squeezing it lightly. “It’s not that I’m particularly fond of being yelled at, but… don’t worry about it. I know you didn’t mean to.”

A sigh of relief mixed with exhaustion escaped your lips as you hesitantly looked at Miho.

“Okay, so tell me, what exactly is wrong? You’re really acting too weird for it to be nothing.”

You nodded, taking a deep breath in preparation for you to tell her what had led to today’s events. All about that day during summer break where you had met him first and your thoughts from the match-day. Miho listened quietly until the end, but it didn’t actually surprise you to see her pout.

“Dang, why did my cousin have to get married on exactly _that_ day!” she complained, pressing her hands on her face and groaning faintly. “Seriously, I ask you to help out only one darned day and that’s the day Oikawa-san shows up at the gym? That’s so unfair.”

Her comment was so like her and at the same, at least from your point of view, so silly that you couldn’t suppress a small laugh.

“Yes, that’s unfair indeed. I, for one, really could have gone _without_ meeting him.” you laughed, shaking your head lightly. “I know you admire him and all, but he’s a really unbearable guy. He is extremely childish and was really mean to his nephew.”

“But he didn’t go home after all, did he? Though he argued with his nephew, he made sure the boy would get home safely. Even if all he did was tail you two,” commented Miho and grinned at you. “I bet he’s super difficult to handle, but I am absolutely sure, deep down he is a fantastic guy.”

You observed Miho for a bit before you eventually sighed and propped your chin on your hand.  
“No, sorry. I can’t see that.”

After all this time, you had admitted to yourself, albeit reluctantly, that Oikawa was an amazing volleyball player. But Oikawa as a person? He had left such a disastrous first impression on you that you weren’t sure if there’d ever be any possibility that you’d change your mind.

“Oh well, maybe you’ll change your mind someday,” Miho wondered, a crooked smile on her face.

“Hopefully not. Alright, I’m gonna get us something to eat, you continue copying my notes. I’m taking them back home at the end of the day.

Getting up from your chair, quietly this time around, you walked over to the serving counter and got Miho and yourself each a meal set. When you came back to the table and set down the tray, the first thing you did was save your notes. Miho wouldn’t be able to copy them while eating either way, so you thought it would be better to keep them spotless and therefore readable. She was a pretty messy eater after all.

While you both ate your respective meals you talked about this and that, but thankfully Miho was gracious enough not to talk about Oikawa anymore. Well, at least aside from interposing from time to time that you’d change your mind about him one day and you firmly denying it. But seeing that this was an amount of talk about that guy you could endure, you decided to simply overlook it.

Your second lecture this day was as boring as the first one. After you were done with your meal you had left Miho in the cafeteria to copy your notes since she was already done for the day. There were some people you were friends with in the afternoon lecture but since the professor for this particular course was excessively strict, you didn’t really dare to talk to any of them.  
You just tried to keep at least somewhat focused while you doodled on your memo pad. Honestly, you didn’t want to be the poor soul he usually caught off guard and made them look like an utter fool in front of all of their classmates.

You went through that once already, at the very beginning of the first semester. _No, thank you_ , once really was more than enough for you. And to top it off, each time something like that happened, the person in question had to stay late because the professor would lecture them over and over again about common etiquette and manners.  
And hearing it even once was enough to last a lifetime. Moreover, there were club activities after this and there was no way you’d miss them. Not after you had gotten so invested in them these past months.

Absolutely delighted when you were dismissed, you swiftly gathered your things and rushed towards the cafeteria not noticing that you passed Oikawa and the guys who were with him earlier. Miho and you had agreed to meet there again when your lecture was over and go together from there.  
Because Miho was still intently writing even after you arrived, you got behind her and tried to find out how much was actually left. As it turned out, there was a bit about a quarter left until she was finished. So promising to help her with the rest you two made your way towards the gymnasium.

Since you arrived early and there weren’t many club members present yet, you helped them out first before sitting down on the ground to keep your promise and help Miho out. Indeed, it was faster with two people but it also was an intense pain in the neck. Proverbially and literally.

“Okay, there’s only two pages left now. You continue working and I’ll go and get us something sweet to drink. I think we deserve at least that much,” you stated after a while and stood up before stretching your arms far above your head with a content sigh.

You turned around and strode towards the entrance in order to change your shoes. Bending down you slipped out of your gym shoes and put your street shoes back on. You straightened yourself up just in time to see someone heading in your direction. And, in contrast to this morning, _this time_ your heart seemed about to stop.  
The people on their way towards the gymnasium were Oikawa and his friends. At least you assumed they were because they were chatting happily while walking. You, on the other side, felt a cold stone settle in the pit of your stomach.

It wasn’t only that you never wanted to see him again, there was also the incident from the cafeteria that hadn’t left your mind yet. What were you supposed to do? Ignore him? Maybe give him a casual greeting? Or chat him up? None of the options whirling through your head were sitting well with you.  
There hadn’t been any time for you to process today’s events and your mind was an even greater mess now than at lunchtime. Still wondering how you _should_ react, the guys were already almost in front of you. And that was the moment your brain simply short-circuited.

“Hey,” you said, raising one hand at Oikawa when they were just about to enter the gym.

All he had to spare was a short sidelong glance before ignoring you. _Again_. You felt your anger rising in grand strides even as the shortest of the boys addressed that conceited jackass.

“You know her?”

“... no?” was his brief answer and for the littlest moment, you had the overwhelming desire to punch him right into his way too handsome face.

When he attempted to pass by without another word, you finally snapped. Grabbing Oikawa’s shoulder you forcefully spun him around, much to his surprise.

“What the hell is _wrong_ with you, huh?!” you spat, your fingers digging slightly into his shoulder. “Are you that self-centered and self-important that you can’t even spare a freaking, simple ‘Hello’!?”

All he could do was stare at you, speechless and bewildered. It almost seemed as if no one, or at least no girl, had ever dared to speak to him like that.

“I already like that girl,” the shorter, black-haired friend of his hummed, a satisfied grin on his face.

Oikawa, on the other hand, firmly removed your hand from his shoulder, watching you with an indignant face that finally seemed to match his character.

“I don’t see any reason why I should greet _the_ _likes of you_.”

He didn’t even need to elaborate further. You were already painfully aware of the deeper meaning hidden in his words. And for whatever reason it made you flipping furious. Quickly grabbing his necktie you crassly yanked it in your direction. You didn’t even notice that your noses were close to touching and simply stared into his chocolate-brown eyes.

“Now listen here, you shitty brat. **I** am **not** Tobio, okay? I really don’t care if you loathe him or just love him in an incredibly twisted way. We may share the same last name, but Tobio and I are completely different people! So, how about you do yourself a favor and step out of your freaking childish thought bubble? Maybe then you’d be able to see people for who they are and not how you picture them in your mind!”

Pushing him away with a start you took a deep breath and turned on the spot before huffing off, leaving Oikawa and his utterly dumbfounded friends behind. Against every hope, your anger didn’t subside as quickly as you’d have liked. Even as you bought the promised drink for Miho and yourself, you were barely able to pull yourself together and not let your thoughts be clouded by your anger.  
Truth be told, you would rather die than openly admit it, but you suddenly realized that, in the end, you’d been angry about being ignored not only once but twice. On the surface, you were relieved that you didn’t have to deal with your constantly recurring thoughts about such an unnerving guy. But deep down there was something else.

It was probably the same thing that let the memory of that match pop up in your head every other day. However, you didn’t want to get to the bottom of that feeling right now. And most likely never would. Shaking your head you took another deep breath, for what felt like the hundredth time already, and headed back towards the gymnasium while desperately hoping that those guys had left in the meantime.

Of course, considering your luck today, they were still there. While Oikawa made a big deal of ignoring you yet again, his black-haired friend silently raised his hand in acknowledgment. Pleasantly surprised that at least one of his _friends_ seemed decent you smiled and returned the greeting before sitting back down next to Miho.

“...wow, that was some amazing performance earlier,” she laughed quietly and took one of the cans from you.

“Please don’t remind me… I finally managed to calm down.”

“Just sayin’...,” she hummed and opened the can to take a sip.

You grumbled quietly, throwing a side glance towards the teens before finally opening your own drink. For a moment you both sat there in silence, listening to the noises coming from the court. Just as you lay down on the ground Miho started to talk again.

“You know… I don’t know if you’ve heard about it, but there is a particular saying I’m thinking of right now.”

“Yeah? What is it?”

“It says the first meeting is by chance, the second time it's coincidence and by the third time it is considered fate. Counting today, you’ve met Oikawa-san three times now, right?”

It took you a few seconds to actually process what she had just said. But the moment you understood you sat bolt upright and stared at your friend, pure horror apparent on your face.

“Just sayin’...,” she repeated innocently and took another sip of her hot cocoa.


	4. Another Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you finally meet for the fourth time, something starts to change in your relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like before, if you have any opinion, question, suggestion, or criticism feel free to leave a comment.  
> Other than that, please enjoy the fourth chapter! ^^

## Chapter 04:  
Another Encounter

 

“Mom? I think [Name] is broken.”

Your little sister relentlessly waved her hand in front of your face, hoping to induce some kind of reaction. _Anything_ at all. But you simply kept staring into nothingness, the hand holding your chopsticks frozen in midair.

“Koyomi, leave your sister alone.”

“But she’s being weird ever since she came home yesterday. Weirder than usual, that is,” Koyomi muttered as she sat back down on her chair.

“I’m sure university is hard on her, so please just eat your dinner quietly, okay?” your mother more demanded than asked, focusing on her own plate again.

 _Yes, that’s right._ University had been hard on you. Or more precisely, it was the people there that were. Speaking in video game terms, Miho had dealt you the death blow with a critical hit using the most vicious magic spell anyone could own yesterday afternoon. Her probably rather thoughtless comment had incapacitated your whole thought process to the maximum.  
Technically, you had neither a reason nor the intention to think so hard about such a minor statement. But due to some unidentifiable circumstance, you kept thinking about it nonetheless. Over and over and over. That one sentence hadn’t left your mind even once for more than 24 hours.

Truth be told, you didn’t really believe in fate. Accepting incidents, even though you don’t want to accept them, just because they seem irrevocable wasn’t something you’d do. And following such a principle with a half-assed attitude, like, only believing in fate in case something good happened also didn’t sit well with you. So you choose not to believe in it at all. It was the logical choice.

And still, you couldn’t stop thinking about this supposed fate that brought you and that jerk together. Regardless of you believing in it or not, there was something greater that kept on letting the two of you meet. And, in the end, it really _was_ an extremely strange coincidence.

Sighing quietly you put your chopsticks down.  
“Thanks for the meal,” you mumbled while rising from your chair. “I’m going out for a quick walk.”

“Alright, be careful,” your mother said, smiling warmly at you.

You simply nodded, put away your plate even though it was still half-full and strode into the hallway to put on your shoes and jacket.  
“See? She’s _really_ weird,” you heard Koyomi whisper emphatically before you left the house.

It was freezing cold outside, snowing lightly, but somehow you hoped the cold air would help you clear your head a bit. Shuffling through the snow that lay on the ground you took some deep breaths, stuffed your hands into the pockets of your jacket and savored the silence that covered the area like a blanket.  
Even though there was nothing in particular out here that distracted you, especially the wintry silence helped you think less. Though it didn’t manage lock those thoughts about that brunette brat away. You yourself knew that you’d been completely out of it thinking about that guy since yesterday, but it was not like you could help it.

Hurriedly shaking your head you tried to block out any upcoming thoughts. You were just about to think about him _again_ and you had come out here to clear your head, after all. So you did what you thought would help best and enjoyed the nightly scenery as much as you could.  
You had always liked winter much, not only because you perceived the summer as far too hot. It was the whole atmosphere in winter that gave you some sense of peace and quiet. Often, there were much fewer people on the street and everyone seemed far less hurried than usual. A lot of people also were much happier due to the approaching holidays.  
And, of course, there was the snow, too. You just loved how the lights reflected from the snow’s surface and made the whole world seem brighter. The sparkling white color gave off a feeling of purity and innocence, something the real world was sadly lacking very much.

Once again you took a deep breath, inhaling the cold air even though it burned in your lungs. It was still kind of refreshing, so you repeated this action a few times. Eventually, you ended up coughing though and pulled your collar a bit more towards your face before you started walking again.  
People were walking on the streets here and there, probably on their way home, so you didn’t notice it at first. However, once you became aware of it, you couldn’t tear your eyes away from the person jogging a few meters away from you.

It involuntarily made you think of Miho’s words again. Was it really some kind of strange fate that let you meet him in such a place at such a time yet _again_? Was that even possible? If you didn’t know better than you’d have guessed someone was playing a damn mean prank on you, but none of your friends would have done something like that.  
Still, even without you noticing or actually deciding to, your legs started moving. They started following Oikawa out of their own volition. You didn’t want to chase him, something that could very well be considered stalking even, but you also couldn’t bring yourself to stop. So you ended up running after him up until you two reached a dimly lit park.

“Just what in the world is he doing here?” you wondered briefly, sneaking closer still without realizing.

Oikawa was slightly out of breath and so were you. For quite some time he just stood there, next to a tree, trying to catch his breath while creating little white puffs each time he breathed out. You had absolutely no idea what was going on in his head right now. And _heck_ , wasn’t he feeling cold?  
Remembering the times when you were running to clear your head once in a while, even if it was in summer, you recalled the chill you felt each time after you were done and didn’t go back home immediately after that.  
But you were in no position to call out to him right now, were you? Aside from not being able to stand him, you guys weren’t even acquainted. There was just _no way_ you could do anything about the situation right now.

At least, that was what you thought. Because just a moment later Oikawa lifted his right hand and kept staring at it intently. For a moment there you thought he had lost his mind. But in the blink of an eye, his face suddenly contorted with something very akin to pain and he hauled off, clenching his fist so hard his knuckles turned white.  
Seeing this, your breath just stopped while your heart throbbed painfully in your chest. Before you even noticed, you rushed out from your hiding spot and almost tripped as you desperately hung on to his arm.

And even though you were the one who pretty much assaulted him, you were the one to yell at him first.

“Are you fucking crazy or what?!”  
Your voice cracked and you were breathing so hard as if you’d run a freaking marathon. Oikawa stared at you, his face showing a mix of surprise, shock, and major annoyance, before yanking his arm from your grip.

“What’s it to _you_ anyway?” he hissed, ready to walk away and just leave you there.

“What the hell!? Sorry for worrying then, you jerk!”

As if rooted to the ground Oikawa stopped in his tracks and eyed you suspiciously. No, he wouldn’t be led around the nose by someone like you.

“Really now, what are you doing, trying to hit a tree…,” you sighed, stuffing your hands back into your jacket pockets. “Are you trying to break your darned hand or what? If so, then you really must have gone crazy.”

“... like I said, what concern is it of _yours_ if I get hurt or not?” he inquired, still wary of your reason for stopping him.

“Goddammit, because it’d be a fucking _waste_ , that’s why!” you shouted, an exasperated groan escaping your mouth. “Were you even _thinking_ right now? Don’t you have _any_ kind of self-preservative drive?! Don’t you _need_ your hands? As much as I hate to admit it, you’re a freaking _amazing_ volleyball player, even though your personality _sucks_ big time. So don’t go around getting injured on a goddamn _whim_ and be a responsible person for once, because otherwise, you’ll just hate yourself afterward!”

Honestly, you felt extremely out of breath all of a sudden. You hadn’t meant to lecture him and apparently he hadn’t anticipated it either. He was at a loss for words, his mouth opening and closing without so much as a single sound coming out and seemingly unable to comprehend your words.  
Pressing your lips together into a thin line your gaze shifted onto the ground. What, just _what_ was wrong with you? Ever since you had met Oikawa for the first time you hadn’t been your usual self. In one way or another.  
It was obvious that something in your life had changed, for better or for worse, but you couldn’t conceive what exactly that was. But it had led you to lecture a high schooler you didn’t even know that well and now it had gotten more than awkward.

“Urgh, say something. _Anything_ ,” you silently scolded yourself.  
This heavy, awkward silence was just too much to bear right now and you didn’t even question your urge to talk to the brunette some more with a faint hope to shake off this uncomfortable feeling.

“So,” you asked softly, “How is Takeru-kun doing? Is he training diligently?”

While you were proud of yourself for thinking of a safe subject to talk about, Oikawa stared at you, visibly confused.

“Uh, yeah? I think so,” he responded nonetheless, even though he was still processing what had happened a few minutes ago.

“Really? That’s good to hear…”

However, this short exchange of words was the extent of your capability to uphold a conversation right now. Since the former silence made its return, you took a deep breath and tried your utmost to meet Oikawa’s eyes at least this time.

“Well then… I’m going back home now. You’d better do that, too. It’s cold out here and it would be bad if you caught a cold, right?” you mumbled, slowly diverting your eyes, “And don’t get yourself hurt, got it? Being good at volleyball might very well be your only asset, so you should take care of your body.”

Raising your hand and briefly waving him goodbye you turned around and started walking into the direction you had come from. Only a few steps away you stopped, looking back just one more time.

“And the next time we happen to run into each other, at least say hello, alright?”

A crooked smile on your face you turned back around and finally made your way home. It was funny though. You had wanted to distract yourself by going for a walk and ended up meeting the very subject you had wanted the distraction from. And still, your head felt much clearer than before.  
Maybe it was because, at last, you had openly admitted that Oikawa was an amazing volleyball player. Maybe it was because you had the chance to let off some steam when you lectured him. In the end, for some reason or another, you didn’t care either way what exactly had been of help to you. You felt better and that was all that mattered.  
You still didn’t believe in fate, not at all, but you did acknowledge that there was something that tied you and Oikawa together — whatever that was. Be it Tobio or being relatively close in age, both your involvement in volleyball or literally anything else. You were pretty sure that you both would end up running into each other just as frequently even after this day.

Although you hoped it wouldn’t be too soon after.

 

* * *

 

The following day, a Sunday, Miho had asked you to hang out. Early in the morning, you’d received a text from her saying that she had somewhere she’d like to go with you.  
Even as you got ready to go out you still sighed at her willfulness. She was a great friend, if not the best friend you ever had, but sometimes you totally got caught up in her pace and had no other choice than to comply. You hadn’t planned to go out today, most likely would have just lazed around at home, but Miho had simply caught you off guard.  
And since you had nothing to do in particular, you just went with the flow. However, you would make sure that you weren’t the one to pay for whatever you two were doing today. Miho had urged you to go with her so she had an obligation to take care of everything, including the bill.

Finally content with your outfit you went downstairs and told your mother you’d be back later before putting on your shoes and jacket. Since Miho had texted again that she’d be at your house in a few minutes you were going to wait in front of the gate.  
The light snow outside reminded you of yesterday evening but funnily enough, this time around it didn’t bother you at all. Rather, you felt really refreshed this morning.

This satisfying feeling didn't last long though.

“Come on, hurry up!”  
Miho hadn't even completely caught up to where you stood when she loudly urged you to start walking. However, as you watched her come closer you realized why she was in such a hurry.

“Really now? Are you fucking _kidding_ me?” you asked in disbelief while Miho took your hand and pulled you along with her. “I _deliberately_ tried to look cute today and you're _still_ cuter than me? What the hell happened to your cold-resistant shell, turtle-girl?”

Even though Miho had looked like a walking, talking marshmallow only two days ago, today you wondered why she wasn't frozen-stiff by now. She was only wearing one jacket and a scarf over her outfit, nothing else to shield her from the cold.

“What? I'm already going to treat you today, do you honestly want me to become invisible next to you?” she complained, speeding up a bit more in the process of pulling you along.

“How should I know? Maybe I _do_ , because then I won't look as if I tried and failed?” you huffed but still grabbed her hand a bit tighter.

“So? Where are we going today that needs you to look extraordinarily good?”  
Miho slowed down, but only slightly, so that you two could walk next to each other before answering.

“There's a café I wanted to go to and they're offering a special menu today I really want to try out!”

“Why, pray tell, are you dragging me of all people along to eat sweets?” you sighed and threw her a questioning sidelong glance.

“[Name], you eat sweets, don't you?”

“Yeah? But not every type of sweets and only when I feel like it. I'm not like you, Miho. I can't eat sweets for breakfast, lunch, dinner and a snack in-between.”

Your friend didn't seem very bothered by your factual comment partly disguised as an insult.  
“I'm sure they will have some less sweet things for you to eat.”

She was obviously delighted given that she was about to eat sweets to her heart's content. Though there was one question that had popped up in your mind and still hadn't been answered.

“Why didn't you go there alone, though?”

Miho stopped in her tracks for a moment, making you stop as well. She seemed conflicted about how to answer your question.

“Well… it's boring to go alone, right? And I'd feel pitiful if I were to go alone. People would think I'm a person without any friends to go with.”

“Okay, now you're overdramatizing things.”

A sheepish smile on her face Miho shrugged and started walking again. As usual, she was acting weird, but you were already used to it so you just left it at that.  
It actually didn't take that long to get to the café Miho had talked about. Perhaps it was due to her fast pace but the reason didn't really matter to you. Heading for the entrance, this time it was you who stopped dead in her tracks.

“...what's the meaning of this?”  
Your shaking finger pointed at a note inside one of the windows.

“What's the _meaning_ of ‘Special Hidden Menu! For couples only’, huh?!” you demanded to know.

You should have known that there'd be a catch. Miho was one of the goddamn best people you knew, but her habit of keeping important info to herself until you eventually found out anyway, was more and more stretching your patience.

“Are you _honestly_ suggesting we should go inside acting like a lesbian couple or what?” you growled, trying to rein in your anger.

“...but I really want to try the special menu…”

You couldn't fathom her way of thinking sometimes. Did she really think anyone would buy that act? You definitely couldn't care less if someone thought you were dating a girl but you honestly doubted you could act the part and fool someone that much.  
This was, without doubt, the most wrongheaded idea Miho ever came up with. Just as you took an especially deep breath in preparation of giving her a real telling-off, someone approached you two from behind.

“Hey.”

Miho spun around, her eyes going wide while violently tugging at your sleeve.  
“[N-Name], I think Oikawa-san just said hello to us.”

Of course, you didn't need to look back to know that it was indeed Oikawa who had said that. However, suddenly being confronted with him, not even 24 hours after you’d lectured him so badly, you tried to deny that fact, _firmly_.  
“Nope. That was just an auditory hallucination.”

“Weren't _you_ the one who told me to at least greet you if we happen to run into each other again?”

Oikawa sounded amused, much different to his attitude yesterday evening. Or the day before yesterday. That way, though, it was even harder to figure out how to respond. For the time being, you decided to at least return the greeting.  
“Yeah,” you answered meekly, turning around only hesitantly. “Hi there.”

“What are you two doing here?” Miho inquired excitedly, her gaze alternating between the two boys.

“Shittykawa here wants to pretend to be a couple in order to stuff himself with sweets,” the black-haired teen explained while accentuating his statement by pointing at Oikawa.

You hurriedly pressed a hand firmly onto your mouth to stifle a burst of laughter. The way his friend addressed him was beyond magnificent. Even though you didn't even know his name yet, you immediately took a liking to him.

“ _Iwa-chan_ , that's a really mean way to explain this!” Oikawa whined, only to receive a smack to the back of his head.

“We're actually doing the same,” Miho commented, thrilled that she obviously had the same idea as her beloved Oikawa.

“Then,” the shorter boy wondered, “Why don't we go inside together? Rather than pretending to be gay couples we can just pretend to be regular couples.”

“I don't mind either way,” you added with a crooked smile.

“I'm also good with both options.”

Since Miho apparently didn't care either everyone looked at Oikawa. He contemplated for a moment before sighing excessively.

“If you _all_ want to go together with me _that_ much, how can I refuse?”

For a second you were completely dumbfounded and even Miho was caught off guard by his weird way of phrasing his answer. His friend, though, just rolled his eyes and gave Oikawa’s behind a kick.

“Just shut up and get inside, Trashykawa.”

This time you couldn't help but snort with laughter. Desperately trying not to laugh out loud you followed the other three into the café. The plan had apparently worked and the four of you sat down at a table before you were handed a menu each.  
’Special Menu’ was written at the top and, truth be told, by now you were also curious what this special menu included. At first glance, it didn't seem anything special at all. The items seemed just like those in every other café.

It was only when you read it for a second time, that you noticed some distinctive features. Some particular items seemed to come in larger servings than usual, others had a unique shape or decoration. And some others had special ingredients you probably wouldn't find in sweets at other cafés.

“Wow, everything looks so _delicious_!”

You could practically hear Miho’s mouth watering already but only laughed quietly. Reading the sweets’ descriptions once again you suddenly remembered that you hadn't even introduced yourself.

Turning to the guy next to you, you spoke to him in a hushed voice.  
"I forgot to introduce myself earlier, but I'm Kageyama [Name]. And my friend is named Asakawa Miho. It's nice to meet you.”

The black-haired teen grinned, nodding slightly.  
“Same here. I'm Iwaizumi Hajime and I guess you already know that blockhead's name,” Iwaizumi-kun responded in an equally quiet voice.

“Yeah, it's hard not to with a bunch of girls squealing his name non-stop.”

You both laughed, drawing the attention of the other two towards yourselves.

“Iwa-chan, stop _flirting_!”  
The pout on Oikawa's face was amazingly ridiculous, what made you laugh even more.

“[Name], you already know what you'd like?” Miho asked while you were a bit distracted from Oikawa's painful yelp and his desperate plea to his friend to stop kicking him under the table.

In all honesty, you wouldn't have imagined that the next time you happened to run into Oikawa would prove to be so unbelievably entertaining.  
”Yeah, I think I'd like to try the lime curd pie with ginger-mint syrup. It sounds good and not too sweet,” you pondered, now in a much better mood than before.

“You don't like sweets, Kageyama-san?”

You looked back at Iwaizumi-kun and shook your head.  
“It's not that. I just don't like them too sweet most of the time.”

He hummed in agreement, placing his own menu down.  
“I can relate to that. I think I'm getting the pumpkin-cinnamon buns with roasted pine nuts.”

‘That sounds so good, too! I was skeptical about this at first, but now I'm glad I accompanied Miho,” you stated while leaning back in your chair.

It was strange, really. Iwaizumi-kun and you had more in common than even Miho and you did. Not that you'd suddenly trade her off or something, but it was strange indeed. You just couldn't help but wonder how he and Oikawa ended up being friends.  
As you waited for your order to be served and even after that you mostly chatted with Iwaizumi-kun, leaving Miho to her beloved Oikawa. However, the two of them didn't seem all too pleased about their respective best friends chatting happily with someone other than them.

Just as you were done with your slice of pie, Oikawa spoke up.  
“Hey, let's all take a picture together!”

“Oh, that's a great idea!” Miho agreed readily, looking at you with expectant eyes. “That way I can boast to everyone else I know that I went on a double-date with Oikawa-san!”

“...But why?”

“Because that way I can make Takeru jealous, of course,” Oikawa admitted, though he himself seemed a bit surprised that the unadorned truth had left his mouth.

“Well, I knew already that you've got a really nasty streak... I think you lost me somewhere in the middle, though. But, oh well. Then just get it over with,” you sighed, scooting a bit closer to Iwaizumi-kun and pulling Miho with you while Oikawa pulled out his phone and got behind you three.

“Alright then, on the count of three… one, two…”

You didn't want to spoil the picture so you managed to smile as he tapped his phone to take the picture.

“Ooh, that turned out pretty good!” he exclaimed excitedly before sitting back down on his chair. “Give me your Line ID's, I’ll send you both the picture.”

Miho was already giving him your ID's before you had a chance to eventually say no. Well, what harm could letting him have your messenger ID do? However, there still was something you needed to know.

“Say, why _exactly_ would a picture of us four make Takeru-kun jealous?”

“Hmm? Didn't I tell you before?” Oikawa hummed, tapping on his phone in an obviously better mood than before.

“ _No_? You didn't.”

“No? Oh well, it's because he’s had a crush on you ever since that day at the volleyball class,” he muttered nonchalantly.

You had thought of many possible reasons but somehow this wasn't one of them. It was cute, in a way, but you hadn't anticipated that at all. However, you only allowed yourself to think about it for a minute before huffing at Oikawa.

“Okay, delete the picture _right now_.”

“What?! No, why would I?”  
Suddenly getting defensive he hugged his phone to his chest.

“Because I'm not going to assist you in hurting such a cute little boy!”

“Hah, cute she says! You haven't seen that brat's true face yet.”

“He can't possibly be worse than you, so all's good,” you stated casually.

Your rather harsh exchange of words lasted quite some time. Neither you nor Oikawa became abusive, so in the end, the occasional skirmish for his phone aside, you even had to admit that arguing with him was kind of fun.  
Though you failed to get Oikawa to delete the picture and possibly show it to Takeru-kun, you quietly instructed Iwaizumi-kun to tell the boy that this meeting was by pure chance and there was absolutely nothing going on between Oikawa and you. Only if the boy showed any sign of distress, though.

Since it was getting dark quite early already the four of you left the café after another while. Now that the winter sun was setting it was getting even colder than it was at noon.

“Thanks for accompanying us today. It was really fun and I'm glad I finally could check out the special menu," Miho thanked the two boys, obviously still in high spirits, and then turned to Oikawa specifically, “Also, feel free to text me whenever you like, okay?”

“Alright,” he replied with a bright smile and somehow you had a feeling it wasn't very sincere.

“Then let's go home, Miho,” you noted, pushing her back lightly, “It's getting darker by the minute.”

“Oh, okay. Bye then, Iwaizumi-san, Oikawa-san!”

She waved at them enthusiastically while you briefly raised your hand with a smile before you turned around, ready to go. However, Oikawa called out to you one more time, so you both stopped and looked back.

He grinned at you, now waving excitedly himself, “Bye-bye [Name]-chan! Let's meet again!”

You blinked a few times, completely unsure how to respond, while you felt a chill run down your spine. In the end, you turned around without another word, urging Miho forward firmly this time.

“Did he just call you ‘[Name]-chan’? And did he actually ask you out right now?!”

“Nope," you answered promptly, your face for some reason hot with embarrassment, “Just another auditory hallucination.”


	5. Spring Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you decide to tell your best friend the truth it seems everything is going to be ruined?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the longest so far, I think. There isn't all too much that's happening in here, but I feel it's a necessary transition for the following chapters (the next chapter especially).  
> So, as always, have fun and drop a comment with your opinion, suggestion or criticism if you like.

## Chapter 05:  
Spring Fever

 

At first, you had thought, “What harm could it do to let Oikawa have my messenger ID?”, but now you knew better.

It had started with simple messages. Short, mostly random and about once or twice a day. However, since Christmas Eve he had picked up his pace. That day he had sent several messages, demanding responses every single time. Though there were fewer texts the following days, Oikawa downright spammed your messenger on New Years.  
Sure, it was kind of nice that he wished you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Although it made you both embarrassed and confused. But ever since the new year had started, the torrent of text messages hadn’t stopped. You weren’t able to comprehend how he was still able to send you texts when he surely had to attend school and study for his finals.

You stifled a yawn just as your phone rang again. Rolling your eyes you paid for your coffee before rummaging through your bag to take hold of your phone. The nickname you saw on your screen was more than familiar by now and more than appropriate. You still had to thank Iwaizumi-kun for that.

 

 **Shittykawa (09:23)  
**Still sleeping? Beauty sleep won’t work for you, you know?

 

Staring at the message for a moment you couldn’t help but sigh. The past few days his texts’ ridiculousness had increased massively. You pondered for a minute about replying or not, before you decided that you wouldn’t grace him with a direct reaction to his taunt.

 

 **You (09:27)**  
No, already awake. I’m on my way to university for my morning lecture.  
Don’t you have class right now?

 **Shittykawa (09:33)**  
I do, but someone as great as me doesn’t need to listen all the time.

 **You (09:35)**  
Yeah, right. Put down your freaking phone and listen in class, brat.  
I’m not going to save your sorry behind if you flunk any exams.  
And I doubt Iwaizumi-kun will either.

 **You (09:37)  
**Also, I won’t be responding up until lunch break, so don’t even think about texting me.

 

You huffed and put your phone back into your bag. Just why was that guy so extremely irresponsible? He was already so close to graduating, so why did he still act as if he had just started high school? Of course, _you_ weren’t the one who kept him from studying or distracted him during class. But you still couldn’t help feeling partly responsible because you were the one he texted during those times.

Sighing again you looked at the cherry trees that were lined up at the road you always took on the days you had a lecture in the morning. They weren’t in bloom yet, though. It was still another two to three weeks until the whole neighborhood was going to be covered in a pale pink carpet made out of fallen cherry blossoms.  
Truthfully, you were looking forward to that time already. It was such a pretty sight after all. Just like a snowy winter landscape promoted peace and quiet, at least in your opinion, the sight and fragrance of cherry blossoms made the world feel more refreshed, lively. And most importantly it made people feel like being cheerful and kind to each other.

A strong vibration from your bag suddenly jerked you out of your reverie. You couldn’t help another sigh. Even without looking you could tell just who this message was from. And even though you had already made known that you wouldn’t respond, you felt curious. Curious about what kind of silly text he had sent this time.  
More or less betraying your own mindset you took out your phone from your bag once more, reading the short message.

 

 **Shittykawa (09:51)  
**I surely don’t need any saving grace, thank-you-very-much!

 

Vividly imagining the corresponding voice, you couldn’t suppress a soft laugh. That laughter, however, died down the moment a photo reached you. You had wanted to razz him, even just a little, but the picture he’d sent just before effectively prevented you from doing so.

“What’s with that...,” you whispered, suddenly being irked by that picture, while stuffing your phone right back into your bag, “No wonder his personality is so shitty.”

The image’s content showed what was most likely Oikawa’s recent tests. None of them were graded below the mark of 80. Something you couldn’t quite comprehend. He was handsome and incredibly talented at volleyball. And now he was even _smart_ to boot? Despite his usual silly and occasionally dumb behavior?  
What was that even? Proof that the world wasn’t fair? That wasn’t news to you, but it became even more apparent now than ever, now that you thought about it with regard to that brunette idiot. Nobody would be able to find a single fault with him if he would just close his mouth and stay silent. So Oikawa’s every so often maddening personality seemed almost like poetic justice to you. Karma, if one would rather call it that.

But at the same time, another feeling became very deeply rooted in your heart. Something that suddenly made your chest feel tight and your cheeks get so hot that the already cool wind felt even colder. To you, it felt nothing like affection or anything akin to that, though.  
Right now it felt more like pride. It was hard to believe and even harder to stomach, but the truth was, you were overwhelmingly proud to know such an amazing person. Oikawa was presumably a pretty good actor and would be able to pull off the role of a perfect prince.  
And even knowing that it would be a complete farce, thinking that people would perceive him that way made you somehow happy that you actually _did_ run into him that particular summer day. Happy that some strange, unknown force kept on letting you two meet in the strangest circumstances.

Trying to keep those partly unwanted thoughts to a minimum you slapped your cheeks, forceful and loud. They had burned even before, from embarrassment maybe, only to be replaced with a burning pain now. What exactly were you thinking about? _Really now_ , this was getting ridiculous. You knew about the abyss that was Oikawa’s personality. And you still thought about being proud and happy you knew him? You gradually feared that even you _yourself_ had lost your mind.

 

* * *

 

Once you arrived at the university you had met up with Miho. Due to the rather mild weather, she wasn’t the talking marshmallow from December anymore, wearing a long trench coat instead of her slightly oversized feather down jacket. Though there wasn’t any cold weather or even rain to complain about, she had a whole lot of other topics up her sleeve.  
The most recent and recurring complaint was about – _who’d have thought_ – Oikawa, of course. Apparently, he hadn’t texted her much aside from brief Christmas and New Years greetings. It was always her who initiated the chats and it seemed Oikawa was quick to lose interest in most of the things they talked about.

And what's more, his answers had more often than not fewer words in them if he, most likely, didn’t enjoy the conversation and responded seemingly only to humor Miho a bit. For a moment you thought back to your own chats with the teen.  
In nine out of ten cases Oikawa was the one who texted you first. No matter how ridiculous or silly it was. Or the time of the day, if we're already at it. He almost always initiated your conversations and you couldn’t remember an answer shorter than five words at the very least.

“Are you even _listening_ , [Name]?” Miho huffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest, and shot you a seemingly angry glare while pouting.

“I’m sorry, I was just thinking about something. If it’s okay with you, can you tell me again?” you asked, smiling amiably and gently patted her head. Just like you often did when Miho was in a foul mood.

It wasn’t that you weren’t interested in what she had to tell you, but still, this conversation’s topic had gotten you extremely curious on why that brunette brat treated you and your best friend so vastly different.  
As far as you knew Oikawa and Miho had more in common than you and him. So naturally, wouldn’t it be more likely that those two could share interesting conversations? You really weren’t able to understand the difference between you and Miho as a conversational partner.

Assuring Miho that you were listening to her this time around, she started explaining again from the very beginning. However, the most you could do was to calm her down by telling her that Oikawa was probably just busy most of the time. As you said those words, though, you felt a dull pain in your chest that crept up to your throat with each step. Suddenly it became so hard to even breath.  
If you had to be particular about it, you were fundamentally lying to Miho. Your best friend, someone who supported you and who you supported in any situation. Even though you two were walking in the middle of a hallway, you abruptly stopped and called out to her after taking a considerably deep breath. It would probably hurt her but she deserved to hear the truth from your own mouth, at the very least.

“Miho? You know…,” you tried to explain, but weren't exactly clear on how you _should_ express it, so you simply stated the facts, “Oikawa is bombarding me with messages. Ever since the new year started. He writes basically just ridiculous stuff and silly insults, but I get at least 10 messages a day. It’s actually really annoying most of the time…”

As if rooted to the ground Miho stood perfectly still, staring at you with a blank face. You couldn’t tell what she was thinking, so you had no other choice than to wait for her to say something. Her reaction, though, was even way beyond your expectation.

Her face remained blank, almost as if frozen with cold fury, as she spoke only two words.  
“I see.”

With just that she turned on her heels, walking back the exact same hallway you two had passed just before. You also turned around and speechlessly watched her take a different route than usual to her lecture.

“Dammit…,” you whispered, clenching your fingers into fists with your fingernails digging deeply into your palm.  
You felt an ice-cold wave wash over you. Your chest and your throat tightened even more than before and you cursed your past self for deeming it the right choice to tell her the unadorned truth. “Goddammit!”  
The extremely sudden outburst scared some of your fellow students but you didn't care about that at all.

Truth be told, you had wanted to go running right that instant to calm yourself down somehow and stop thinking, even if only for a short moment. To pacify the myriad of feelings raging war inside your chest. However, you couldn’t afford to miss the lecture. Especially when Miho wasn’t there to cover for you during roll call.  
So you did the only thing you could think of at that point, that might have helped to soothe your ever-growing feeling of unease. You texted Oikawa to blame him, even though deep down you knew it was unwarranted and most uncalled-for, seeing that it wasn't even his fault.

 

 **You (10:07)**  
Thank you very much, you fucking jerk!  
Because you’re such an annoying dumbass, Miho is now fucking mad at me!  
Don’t ever text me again!

 

For a few seconds, you felt better. Shifting the blame to someone else had helped ease your unrest to the point where you simply felt a bit numb. That feeling only lasted until you stepped through the door of the lecture hall, though. When you sat down far in the back all the feelings you had felt before returned many times stronger. And unfortunately, they came back with another disgusting feeling in tow. _Regret_.

Most of the lecture passed you by completely. In the end, you couldn’t even remember if you had answered during roll call or not. But somehow you couldn’t be bothered to care about that. After the professor had dismissed that class you scuffed out of the room. You pressed a hand to your forehead because all those unclear and depressing thoughts in your head made you dizzy.  
Usually, you would meet with Miho at the cafeteria about now. But judging from her earlier reaction she most likely wouldn’t want to see you. Likewise, you wouldn't be able to handle her outright rejection a second time right now. And to be honest, you hadn’t much of an appetite either. So rather than make for the cafeteria you walked outside to get some fresh air.

Ignoring your violently vibrating phone inside of your bag, you sat down on one of the benches that were placed alongside the edge of the path leading to the university’s gate. A shaky sigh escaped your lips just as painfully clenched your hands placed on your knees and let your head sink down on them.  
This posture was exactly as excruciating as it looked like, but you didn’t care. Because even more painful than that was the ache in your chest. You feared that you had officially ruined your precious friendship with Miho thanks to the brunette brat.

Ever since a long time ago you didn’t do well when it came to, in one way or another, losing people you deeply cared for. This very fact hadn’t changed since your dearest childhood friend had moved far away during second grade. If you had to be perfectly honest, it actually made you quite anxious. And consciously causing other people to leave you was even more devastating than being left behind by others without being aware of doing something wrong.  
You frantically tried to think of some way, _anything at all_ , to fix the situation but nothing came to mind.  
The inside of your head was a complete mess that didn’t allow you even one coherent thought. And with each time you remembered Miho's cold eyes, your head stopped working a bit more. Tears stung in your eyes, threatening to fall any minute. And even though you knew crying wouldn’t help you solve anything it became harder and harder to hold them back.

The sudden feeling of a hand lightly ruffling your hair made you sit up with a start, staring at the person in front of you. Though you could neither help your whole body trembling nor the tears spilling from your eyes, you hurriedly rubbed them with just a little too much force.  
“Ouch…”

“Next time I get all sentimental you’re not qualified to call me overly emotional, got it?”

You laughed softly what turned into a sniffle only shortly after.  
“Alright,” you mumbled, fishing a handkerchief out of your bag.

Miho sat down next to you before presenting you one of the sandwiches she had obviously bought at the cafeteria prior to coming out here.  
“And here I was wondering why you didn’t come to the cafeteria, even though we always meet there at lunch if we have separate lectures in the morning. Did you maybe think I was mad at _you_?”

You wincing while biting your bottom lip was all the answer Miho needed.

“You know, I won’t lie. I was mad and I am still a bit in a bad mood. But that’s not necessarily your fault. I’m angry that Oikawa-san treats us so different now, even though he was so nice to both of us last time. If anything, I'm happy that I got to hear the truth from you rather than from anyone else,” she stated almost gently, “But, [Name], it’s really not your fault if he’s not interested in me but you.”

“Wha– wai– that—… No!” you sputtered while almost dropping the sandwich you had finally accepted and the color of your now hotly burning cheeks coming close to the redness of your eyes.

Apparently, that was enough to get Miho in a better mood. She laughed out loud as she gave you a hearty slap on the back that made you gasp for air. Smiling brightly she stretched her arms far above her head.

“Aah, it’s really a shame, though. I definitely thought I had a chance after that double date at the café.”

“T-That wasn’t a date and you know that!” you coughed, rubbing your eyes once more.

Miho looked your way, almost grinning from ear to ear and held up a single finger.  
“You know, it only takes one person to change something innocent into something completely different. For example, a harmless coincidental meeting into a romantic date.”

“Urgh…,” you sighed and shook your head before you got distracted by another vibration coming from inside your bag. All of a sudden another very bad premonition hit you.  
“Uh-oh…”

“What’s wrong?” Miho asked, leaning a bit forward to be able to look at your face, “You’re a tad bit pale right now, you know?”

Closing your eyes you pressed your lips together tightly and took a very deep breath before answering your friend while taking out your phone from your bag.  
“I did something _so_ stupid… like, on a scale from one to ten this would be a solid _100_.”

“Okay, do I want to ask what you did? Though I have a feeling I shouldn't...”

“Probably not, but I should tell you anyway…,” you murmured, the phone in your hand shaking a bit due to your slightly trembling hand, “I kind of… panicked, I guess? And I might have texted Oikawa in the heat of the moment just to wrongly accuse him of ruining our friendship...?”

“Oh my fucking god, are you crazy, girl?!” Miho exclaimed in utter disbelief before grabbing your phone, “Lemme see that for a second!”  
Not that you really resisted, but you didn’t know if you wanted her to know the most likely hurtful words that you might have received as a response. Although, on second thought, it would at least spare you from having to read them yourself.

A brief silence enveloped the place save for the faint voices of people passing by as Miho read through the messages. Suddenly she snorted before bursting out in laughter, almost toppling over backward.  
“Gosh, that’s amazing! Really, this is just too good! I can’t believe I didn’t realize it in December already. Oh my god, seriously, how could I have been so blind!”

Completely confused you watched as your friend dabbed her eyes with her sleeve. She was actually laughing so hard that some tears were forming in her eyes. While you still weren’t sure how to react to that, Miho passed your phone back to you.

“Go on, read the messages,” she urged you even though she was still laughing.

“O-Okay?” you mumbled and had to take several deep breaths before you felt ready to look at the screen. Still a bit uneasy you hesitantly looked down. However, what you saw there exceeded even your wildest imagination.

 

 **Shittykawa (12:17)  
**…what?

 **Shittykawa (12:19)  
**I mean… what??

 **Shittykawa (12:21)**  
I really don’t get it.  
Did I do anything?  
I don’t remember doing anything to her, though?!  
When–

 **Shittykawa (12:26)  
**I don’t know what he did, but should I slap him? Hard? - Iwaizumi

 

Reading the texts with your eyes growing wider with each sentence, you were also desperately trying to stifle a burst of laughter by now. But the messages got even more hilarious afterward.

 

 **Shittykawa (12:33)**  
Iwa-chan stole my phone!  
And he hit me!

 **Shittykawa (12:34)**  
I’m serious, though!  
I don’t remember doing anything to her, so tell me what I did, okay?  
I’ll apologize, I promise.

 **Shittykawa (12:48)**  
Okay, I’ll apologize even without knowing, alright?  
I’ll text her, I’ll apologize, so don’t ignore me [Name]-chan!

 

You couldn’t help to laugh out loud as well. This was really just like him. Silly and ridiculous. But at the same time, another thought popped into your head. Something absolutely new in regard to the brunette. Without any chance to deny it you found this particular behavior kind of cute. You felt a comforting warmth spread in your chest that was vastly different from the burning heat you experienced when you were embarrassed.

“See? As I said, it’s not your fault, that he’s interested in you,” Miho repeated, causing your cheeks to turn red once again.

“He’s not interested in me in _that_ way. And I’m also not interested in him in that way,” you responded, still laughing while staring at the torrent of texts.

Truthfully, judging from everything you knew about him by now you had expected Oikawa to get mad at you as well. For writing something so mean without any basis. For accusing him of something that wasn’t his fault in the slightest. At least not deliberately. Usually, he was so childish and got upset at the littlest things.  
So when he reacted almost sweetly this time it seemed pretty much out of character. However, it also made you think of a comment Miho had made last year. That she thought deep down Oikawa was a fantastic guy. And as much as you didn’t want to, it seemed about time you agreed with her – just a little bit, though.

When you were finally able to calm down a bit and both your and Miho’s laughter died down, you thought about what to write as another message popped up on the screen. This time it was an image. Curious about what the picture’s content was you downloaded it. Blinking a few times you wordlessly turned the screen in Miho’s direction.

“This guy is seriously downright crazy,” you stated dryly while this time Miho stared at the image.

It was just a matter of time before the two of you burst into laughter again, again unable to stop for quite some time.  
In the picture was Oikawa, together with some of his friends. That alone wouldn’t be exceptionally noteworthy, however, someone had gotten Oikawa to wear a skirt over his pants and put parts of his hair up into two pigtails. And to top it off, everyone visible was making a really stupid face. Except for Iwaizumi-kun who most likely had taken the picture.

This was really too much. It was silly, ridiculously childish, hilarious but at the same time just plainly adorable. _Yes,_ you had to admit it.  
“He really is an incredibly good guy deep down.”

“Ha! See? I told you!” Miho huffed proudly, nudging your shoulder, “I knew you’d agree at some point. Now come one, tell him everything’s okay. He's too cute and I would _love_ another picture like that, but I’d feel bad for him if we delay your answer any further.”

After nodding briefly and taking another deep breath you texted Oikawa a reply.

 

 **You (12:57)**  
It’s alright already. I’m not mad anymore or anything.  
I'm seriously sorry for taking this out on you even though you're not really at fault. Miho also said she’s forgiven you.

 **You (12:58)  
**Also, the skirt suits you. Unfairly well even.

 

You were close to asking Miho to also send Oikawa a picture of you two as an apology, but looking at her and remembering how messed up you both probably looked like after laughing so much you quickly decided against it.

 

 **Shittykawa (13:01)**  
Phew, thank god! I was just a tiny bit worried here.

 **You (13:02)  
**Sure, a ‘tiny’ bit.

  
**Shittykawa (13:04)**  
Of course! Why would someone as great as me worry about one or two upset girls?

 

Even though you usually rolled your eyes at such a remark, you simply snickered slightly this time. Though you couldn't help the genuine smile that graced your lips.

 

 **You (13:07)**  
Of course, you wouldn’t. I won’t ignore your texts again, so do me a favor and listen properly during class, alright?  
If you do, I promise that I will always reply. Even to your most silly texts.

 

There wasn’t a direct reply, but a bit later you received a message, seemingly from Iwaizumi-kun again. Oikawa was apparently too busy boasting to everyone who wanted and didn't want to hear about his understanding of women and therefore forgot to answer. Texting back that this was okay you put your phone away again.

“Maybe I should change the name sometime soon…,” you thought quietly and finally took the first bite out of your sandwich.


	6. Attraction-induced Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your body reacts without thinking you begin to realize that there has to be a specific reason for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow the chapters are getting longer each time...  
> Well, I don't think that is something bad, so I hope you'll still enjoy the chapter!

## Chapter 06:  
Attraction-induced Action

 

 _This_ was hands-down the most excruciating Valentine’s Day in your whole life. In every sense of the word. Even putting your personal experiences aside, this kind of day would surely rank in one of the top ten of the worst days around the world.

It all started around noon on exactly that day, the 14th of February. You were lying on the couch in the living room, listlessly zapping from one channel to another. There were no lectures today and the weather was quite nice considering it was only halfway through February. You had resigned yourself to lazing around at home though since Miho was busy today and you didn’t feel like studying at all.

Just when you were about to go through every single TV channel for the third time in a row, you heard your phone ring. The sound was a bit muffled since it had slid under the cushion without you noticing. With a loud yawn, you reached under your head, fumbling in search of your mobile.  
It wasn’t surprising at all, that the text message was from Oikawa. Even though the number of messages had slightly decreased since that particular day, he was still writing on a regular basis. His silly questions and remarks hadn’t changed at all, though.

 

 **Oikawa (12:27)**  
So? What are you up to today?  


**You (12:28)**  
There are no lectures today, so I’m lazing around at home.  


**Oikawa (12:31)**  
That’s all?  


**You (12:33)**  
Yeah, that’s all. I deserve to rest as well, you know?  


**Oikawa (12:33)  
**Are you sure you can afford that?

 

You could practically hear him snicker while writing that last message. And to be honest, you were laughing a bit, too. At first, when he had just started spamming you with messages, you had nearly hated his constant taunts. To you, it looked like Oikawa wanted to rile you up just for the sake of it.  
Now, however, since you’d gotten to know him a bit better you recognized this typical pattern as what it was. It was strange to say that concerning yourself but this behavior was simply his way to show affection. Apparently, he treated his friends at school and on his team almost the same.

 

 **You (12:35)  
**Of course. I’m not as amazing as the great Oikawa Tooru, but I’ll be fine.

 

By now you had also learned how to mock him using his very own quips. Something that still made you laugh every single time.

 

 **Oikawa (12:42)**  
And? How’s Tobio-chan?  
I guess I’m not lucky enough for you to tell me that he’s broken a bone or two?  
Even a pulled muscle would be fine.

 

“Nice try, trying to change the topic. But oh well… let’s just humor him,” you mumbled, a crooked smile adorning your face.

 

 **You (12:45)**  
Sorry to disappoint you, but as far as I know, Tobio is fine.  
He’s even in tip-top form if I’m informed correctly.

 **You (12:46)**  
Though I don't know what he's up to these days.  


**Oikawa (12:50)**  
That’s too bad, really.  


**You (12:52)**  
Tobio was always like this.  
Ever since he started playing volleyball he took utmost care of his body’s condition.  


**Oikawa (12:54)  
**Yeah.

 

You sat up in confusion. There was something off. It wasn’t that unusual that Oikawa responded with fewer words sometimes. However, in this particular case, it was more than unusual. There wasn’t much sympathy between Oikawa and Tobio. That much had been clear ever since last summer.  
When it came to ridiculing Tobio, though, Oikawa was always excessively enthusiastic. Up to the point that it became annoying at times even. Normally, that is. Sure, you didn’t hear his voice, didn’t see his face, but you could tell that he was acting strangely. And his next text was as much of a confirmation as you needed.

 

 **Oikawa (12:59)**  
Well, who cares.  
It’s not like a commoner like me could be more than a stepping stone for the genius tyrant king.

 

 _Wait a minute. No way._ Had he been always like this? You stared at your phone in disbelief. In your mind, Oikawa had always been a walking, talking ball of confidence with a few personality issues and a nasty streak. But _right now_? In this very moment, the brunette teen seemed much more vulnerable and distressed than you could have ever imagined.

 

 **You (13:04)  
**What do you mean by that?

 

Though you waited for a reply, minute after minute passed without so much as a single word from him. Your eyes briefly darted to the time display. In regard to your conversation just now you couldn’t help but worry about Oikawa.

“I just hope he doesn’t reply because he’s paying attention in class…”

Shaking your head you read through the messages again and again. You didn’t know what exactly was wrong with him, so all you could do was assume. But one thing you knew without fail was that you wanted to help. In any way possible. Him being seemingly distressed somehow threw you completely off track.  
You wanted to get rid of this uneasy feeling you had, but even more, you wanted to reassure Oikawa. Even though your train of thought could have been completely nonsensical, you started writing down what came to your mind.

 

 **You (13:22)**  
You know, I don’t know what’s wrong, but I can tell that there’s something bothering you.  
I mean, from what you wrote it’s obvious it’s got something to do with Tobio.  


**You (13:25)**  
This guess may be completely off… So don’t get mad at me when you read this, but… Do you actually have some kind of inferiority complex towards Tobio?  


**You (13:26)**  
You’re usually bursting with confidence and conviction. So it’s really hard to believe.  
However…  


**You (13:30)**  
You should know, even though I’m sure that me saying this won’t solve any feelings of that kind, I don't think there is a reason to think that Tobio is in any way superior to you.  


**You (13:33)**  
To be honest, when I watched that match last October, I thought you were better than he was.  
Sure, there are some fields he might be slightly superior in, in contrast to you.  


**You (13:34)**  
But I think, on the whole, you’re the more outstanding player.  
You have amazing talent and much more experience than Tobio.  


**You (13:37)**  
There’s really no need for you to think my not-so-cute, bratty little cousin is the unchallenged king of volleyball or something.  
If you can, just keep that in mind, alright?

 

A deep and concerned sigh leaving your mouth you placed your phone on the coffee table before slumping back onto the couch. Trying to cheer Oikawa up was a novel and extremely strange feeling. That was probably also why it felt so exhausting. If someone had told you half a year ago that you’d be worried about that guy’s well-being, you’d probably have recommended them to get their head checked.  
Over the course of time, a lot had changed, though. You two had argued and mocked each other, then got to know the other better and currently were frequently exchanging texts since the beginning of January. You knew so much more about Oikawa now compared to last year that, technically, it was no surprise that you came to care for him at least a little bit.

 

* * *

 

Only when a sudden voice startled you awake had you noticed that you eventually had drifted off into a light sleep. Opening your eyes you couldn’t really remember what your undoubtedly short dream had been about. However, in consideration of the circumstances, you had a feeling that this was for the best. The cold sweat on your forehead, your violently thumping heart, and your slightly trembling body told you as much.

Taking a very deep breath to calm the ominous feeling the dream had left you with and rubbing your forehead with your arm, you scanned the room with your eyes until you found your mother standing in the door leading to the hallway.  
“What is it?” you asked quietly, blinking at her still a bit drowsy.

It looked like she had just returned from outside.

“I need you to do something for me, [Name],” she stated, holding up a small piece of paper that looked very much like a receipt, “You have to go and pick up the cake for me in about half an hour.”

“... Huh?”  
You weren't sure you had heard right.

“Cake? What cake?”

“The birthday cake for your sister, of course. Don't tell me you forgot?” your mother inquired partly shocked about your question.

“That's... No, of course, I didn't. But why do I have to go? Koyomi's school is close to the cake shop we usually order from.”

“Excuse me? Do you really think I will have Koyomi pick up her own birthday cake?”

Huffing while crossing her arms in front of her chest, you knew better than to try and argue with your mother any further. Her current conduct told you that she wasn't to be trifled with right now.

“Alright, I'll go...”

From the very beginning, you hadn't been left with a choice anyway. When your mother was set on something she almost never changed her mind.  
“A trait that seems to run in the family...”, you thought quietly to yourself when your thoughts briefly wandered to your younger cousin.

A cake shop was the last place you'd wanted to be today, though. Rubbing your eyes you slowly stood up from the couch. Picking up your phone you made your way to the bathroom, dragging your feet lightly on the way. If you absolutely had to go outside then, at the very least, you wanted to look representable.  
Only 25 minutes later you were walking outside, getting on the bus to the city center. A quick glance at your phone revealed that Oikawa hadn't replied. Maybe not yet, but maybe he didn't plan to at all. A small wave of disappointment washed over your chest.

“Don't be silly now,” you quietly scolded yourself while faintly shaking your head, “As if my peace of mind is dependent on whether he replies or not.”  
You had written all that to make _him_ feel better, after all. It wasn't his job to reassure you now. And that wasn't even what you yourself wanted. All you wanted was some sign that he was feeling better – regardless of the reason why.

With an unexpected vibration surprising you the next moment, you almost dropped your phone to the ground.  
“Oh!”

Counter-intuitively, it actually _was_ a text from Oikawa.

 

 **Oikawa (15:04)  
**Still lazing around?

 

You laughed softly, your chest feeling light with relief. It didn't seem like he wanted to respond to your thoughts, but that was okay. Somehow it looked like he felt a bit better already and that was all that mattered at this moment.

 

 **You (15:05)**  
No, I'm on an errand. Out to pick up a birthday cake.  


**Oikawa (15:05)**  
Yours? Or for a specific, very important person?  


**You (15:07)**  
No? I don't get what you mean, but the cake is for my little sister.  
It’s her birthday today.  


**Oikawa (15:10)**  
Oh, I see!  
Which shop are you getting the cake from?  


**You (15:13)**  
The one near the girl's high school in the central district.  
They always have an amazingly large range of sweets for the holidays.  


**Oikawa (15:16)**  
That sound like a shop I should check out some time soon.  


**You (15:19)**  
If it’ll be only ‘some time soon’ then you'll miss their Valentine's Specials, though.  
But I doubt there would be any left today anyway.

 

“I'm glad...,” you mumbled, involuntarily smiling at your phone.  
Even though you had no way to actually confirm it, Oikawa really seemed to be back to his usual self. Maybe his friends said something to him as well. Sure, Iwaizumi-kun was quick to slap his best friend every now and then, but in the end, he did care about him very much.

 

 **Oikawa (15:24)**  
That's a shame!  
Though, you can buy me some and bring them over, can't you?  


**You (15:27)**  
Like hell I can. My mom is freaking scary when she's angry. And by the way, I won't be tricked into buying you Valentine's chocolate or something, got it?  


**Oikawa (15:29)  
**Aah, my genius plan failed. I can't believe it!

 

You suppressed the burst of laughter only because you were in public. Through a few following messages, you found out that Oikawa probably wouldn't be able to go himself either way since he had to take care of Takeru-kun today. The little boy's parents were out on a date since it was Valentine's Day and all, and as the brunette had phrased it he was the one 'stuck with the little twerp' now.

You felt a tiny bit sorry for him. Oikawa most likely had received tons of chocolates from his female classmates and other girls at his school alone maybe even from some boys, let alone fans that probably had nearly assaulted him the moment he left the school grounds.  
There was no way that there hadn't been one girl he would have liked to spend the day with no matter what. And that he had to watch his nephew instead probably put a huge damper on his mood. Maybe that was also why he had reacted so strangely earlier? Did you have it all wrong in the end?

“Oh god, I think I massively embarrassed myself back there...,” you unintentionally said out loud, pressing one hand to your mouth in surprise.

 

 **You (15:35)**  
Okay, listen. Since your impeccable plan totally failed, I’ll just treat you next time we run into each other, alright? I promise.  


**Oikawa (15:39)**  
Alright, we have a deal. Don’t conveniently forget you said that when we meet!

 

Laughing softly you shook your head and prepared to get off the bus as your desired stop was announced. This day definitely had its ups and downs. And even if Oikawa undeniably caused a lot of them you were still happy to talk to him.  
Not only because he had saved you from dying of boredom, but also because lately, you found yourself wanting to know more about him. Shaking your head firmly you tried to get rid of that thought for now before you stopped in front of the store in question.

To say the confectionery had been crowded wasn’t even an understatement. It was a _blatant lie_. It was nearly impossible to squeeze through all the people to get inside, let alone the excessively long queue lining up in front of the counter.  
You sighed deeply, massaging your temples. This had been _exactly_ why you didn’t want to go out today. Days like this worked on most people like a drug. All of a sudden, people didn’t care about waiting for hours, getting pushed around by bypassing strangers or paying enormous amounts of money for sweets they and their significant other ate up in mere minutes.

One thing you were sure of was that days like Valentine’s Day were pure madness.

 

* * *

 

After waiting for nearly one full hour yourself, you were finally able to pick up the cake and leave the store. Although it sure was a tough job protecting it in the process. While you tried to somehow get out of the building, other people tried to squeeze their way inside. You practically saw the cake box tumbling out of your hands more than one time.  
Relieved beyond imagination you took a few deep breaths as you stood outside, just beside the store's entrance. Picturing yourself coming home late was scary enough as it was. But thinking about what would happen if you not only came home late but possibly also without a cake sent a chill down your spine. You had used that knowledge last year to annoy Oikawa, so you knew exactly how terrifying a mother’s wrath could be. And would be, in your case.

Fixing your slightly disheveled hair using the store's window as a temporary mirror, you were just about to make your way back home as a high, clear voice made you stop again.  
“Nee-chan!”

Slightly turning around you looked back in surprise.  
“Takeru-kun!”

It was more of a surprise to see him right here right now than it was that Oikawa was trailing behind his nephew.  
“What are you doing here?” you asked, squatting down as Takeru-kun came running before you affectionately ruffled his short hair.

You were really happy to see the little boy again, though he seemed to have grown a bit taller than the last time you saw him. And truthfully, you were also happy to see Oikawa.  
Being able to see him in person and making sure that he looks fine dispersed even the last bit of your earlier unrest. Somehow it even made the tedious task of going out on such a day seem rewarding. You gave him a brief and content smile before Takeru-kun demanded your attention.

“Tooru and I were out shopping for dinner!” he stated, pointing at the shopping bag in his uncle’s hand.

“I see,” you responded thoughtfully while tilting your head, “Is he going to cook dinner for you?”

“ _No_ , Tooru _can’t_ cook. Grandma is making our dinner,” he said, not at all bothered by the dissatisfied huff from behind him.

Even though you couldn’t help but laugh you found it quite understandable. If Oikawa was even the littlest bit like Tobio regarding volleyball, then he most likely had no thoughts to spare on learning how to cook or anything like that. Not that you would mention anything remotely related to Tobio to him right now. Or _ever_ , for that matter.  
As you stood up again, you looked over at Oikawa. It could have very well been your imagination, you definitely expected it to be, but it seemed as if his look softened a bit when his gaze shifted from his nephew to you.

“It seems we’re going in the same direction. If you want to, we can walk together for a while.”

While Oikawa was mildly surprised at the offer, Takeru-kun was instantly hooked.  
“Can we?!”

“Sure,” you laughed softly before nodding.

Just like that, you three were on your way home. The one who did the most talking, though, was Takeru-kun. He really had a lot to talk about since a bunch of things had happened since last summer, of course. He was happy to tell you everything he had experienced and you were just as happy to listen to him. Unexpectedly even Oikawa didn’t bother teasing or interrupting the boy this time around

However, this whole situation had allayed your alertness. It had wrapped you in a bubble of false peace and safety. Because the things that followed only ever happen when one lets their guard down too much.  
You had only checked if the cake box was still safely in your hand. Within this short instant, though, Takeru-kun, who wasn't paying attention to his surroundings due to enthusiastically babbling about his winter holidays, had stepped on the road without any caution.

Suddenly everything happened much too fast.

There was the loud sound of a car horn, Takeru-kun who froze mid-step, Oikawa and you both shouting his name. You didn’t think at that moment. You simply reacted.  
You yanked Oikawa back by his jacket as he was about to run over to his nephew just before you ran onto the street yourself. You didn’t notice the cake box falling from your hand or the shrieking sound of the car’s brakes. And you neither felt the brunette teen pulling at your hand as you drew Takeru-kun close nor the sharp pain when you hit the ground.

 

* * *

 

Fast forward to where your reverie had begun, that was why you deemed this day the _most excruciating Valentine’s Day ever._

Not only had your day the most challenging ups and downs long-since, but your mother wouldn’t let you hear the end of it when you’d come back home empty-handed, even though you sat here, in a darned hospital, getting a cast on your broken wrist.  
Takeru-kun had been so shocked about the whole situation that he had cried all the way to the hospital. And even Oikawa was deadly silent with a ghastly look on his face. You hadn’t talked either, partly because you didn't know what to say to either of them, but mostly because you were busy suppressing _very unladylike_ words regarding the pain you felt.

You still weren't able to completely comprehend what had happened and why you had acted the way you did. But the truth was, you didn’t regret it. Even now you believed that this had been the right course of action. And from everything you remembered, Takeru-kun was safe and unhurt. Something you considered the most important in the end.  
Because the treatment lasted quite some time, it was already after dusk when you were done. To your surprise, when you left the treatment room and were about to head to the help desk to pay, you found Oikawa and Takeru-kun waiting for you in the hallway.

“Nee-chan!”

“Takeru-kun?! You guys didn't go home yet?” you exclaimed blinking at the smaller boy in wonder.

“No! Tooru called Grandma and said we’ll be late! I didn’t want to go home without you!”  
There were still faint remnants of the tears he had shed visible on the boy's face. And even though his eyes were suspiciously moist yet again he valiantly resisted the urge to cry.

“I see…,” you mumbled gently, a small smile creeping onto your lips, “Thank you.”

You tenderly patted his head before looking at Oikawa. He was staring at you, still too pale for your liking and for a moment you wondered why he hadn’t said anything yet. Was he shocked? Or angry? Mad? Was he about to lecture you? Or did he think you were stupid for doing what you did?

“We’re walking you home.”

A little taken aback by his sudden announcement you blinked at him. Twice, thrice, but even after a minute passed you didn’t know how to reply. _Okay_ , you _did_ think that it was an extremely kind offer. Not what you had expected, though. But to be honest, you didn’t think it was necessary at all. Oikawa, however, looked deadly serious. Sure as hell that you wouldn’t be able to change his mind you sighed inwardly but still smiled at him warmly albeit a bit weary.

“Alright. Thanks for doing that. I’ll just go and pay for the treatment before we leave.”

Nodding briefly Oikawa and Takeru-kun fell into step beside you. They were both oddly silent along the way. You knew Oikawa would stay silent at times, but Takeru-kun struck you more as a chatterbox. So having him not say a word even though he probably wanted to talk to you felt a bit weird. Still, there wasn’t much you could have done about it.  
So you resigned yourself to embrace the silence and dwell on your earlier thoughts. One thought led to another and as you three walked out of the hospital and you wondered if you shouldn’t buy another cake on the way home. _Sure_ , it wouldn’t be the one your mom had ordered at the confectionery, but still. _Any_ cake would be better than _none_ , right?

Suddenly remembering Oikawa’s sweet tooth you looked at him while waiting for the pedestrian lights to turn green, this time firmly holding Takeru-kun’s hand in your unhurt one.

“Oikawa, say, do you know if there’s another confectionery around here? Or a café that sells cakes for takeout, at least?”

For a moment the brunette teen seemed confused but caught on to your thoughts rather quickly.  
“Right, you need to buy a replacement for the other cake…,” he muttered and stared ahead in thought, “I guess there’s a café we can stop by on the way to the bus stop.”

“Thank god! My mom would literally finish me off if I come home without a cake,” you laughed, taking a deep breath afterward, only to see Takeru-kun and his uncle stiffen.

Although neither of the two was at fault for what happened it seemed as if they both blamed themselves. Your little group quietly crossed the street after the light had turned green, but when you stepped on the sidewalk on the other side, you stopped and tugged lightly at Takeru-kun’s hand. Squatting down you showed him a bright, gentle smile and gave his hand a little squeeze.  
“Come on, none of this is your fault, okay?” you tried to reassure him as calmly as possible, “So don’t look so glum, please.”

Takeru-kun didn’t respond verbally, only able to bite down on his lower lip. Just like you had thought, it wasn’t so easy to calm him down even though you didn't blame him at all.

“Then…,” you murmured while thinking of another way to get him to smile again, “Oh yeah, how about you give me a thank-you gift in return? That’ll make us even.”  
With a bit of luck, you’d be able to use a certain piece of information Oikawa had accidentally disclosed to you to hopefully push Takeru-kun’s thoughts in a different direction.

“A-And what? What would you like?”  
His voice was quiet and a bit uncertain, but that somehow made him seem only cuter more than anything else. With a crooked smile, you tapped your cheek.

“Well, usually the knight in shining armor gets a kiss from the lovely princess he saved. So I think it’s only fair if a knightess in shining armor also gets a kiss from the little, lovely prince, right?”

His face seemed to catch fire almost instantly. Truthfully, you were a bit sorry about how you tried to manipulate him into less depressive thoughts by making use of his apparent weakness. And even though his mind looked as if it had stopped working for a minute, the gloomy thoughts seemed to vanish one after the other during that time.  
Takeru-kun’s face had turned beet-red while he was nervously fumbling with the hem of his jacket. It was truly a sight to behold. Obviously conflicted, the boy gathered all his courage before he, at last, smacked a kiss on your cheek.

Surprised, even though you had been the one to suggest it, you blinked at him. Soon after, though, you smiled brightly and got one of the boy’s distinctive radiant smiles in return.  
“Alright, with this we’re even! Let’s get going before it gets completely dark, okay?”

Giving Takeru-kun’s hand another squeeze you stood up again, also brightly smiling at Oikawa, before the three of you moved along. Only briefly stopping at said café to buy a variety of slices of cake, you and the boys finally got on the bus.  
You sat down with the smaller boy next to you, who slowly continued his stirring tale about his winter holidays. Not without throwing in the occasional question if your wrist still hurt. Which it didn't right now since you had received medication to ease the pain.  
Almost far too quickly you arrived at the stop closest to your house. As you got off the bus the other two got off with you without hesitation. You laughed quietly as you looked at them.  
“You don’t really plan on walking me home right up to the door, do you?”

The lack of response from either of the two was as much as a silent confirmation to your question.  
“Really, you guys…”

You sighed but couldn't help but smile even more as you took Takeru-kun’s hand once again. Their silent understanding and determination were seriously too cute to handle. It nearly made you think the broken wrist was worth it. But just almost.  
The injury would probably prove to be more than inconvenient in the long run. But no matter how you looked at it, you thought it was lucky the one who got hurt was you and not Oikawa. After all, he had far more to lose over a broken bone than you.

Stopping in front of the gate you finally let go of Takeru-kun.  
“Okay then, thank you for walking me home you two. That was really nice of you.”

Just as you were about to accept the cake box Oikawa handed you, your hand froze mid-air.  
“Oh right, I almost forgot!”

Overcoming the difficulty of opening the bag you were carrying with only one hand, you pulled out a small, clear bag with dark brown heart-shaped cookies. Well, something that had been cookies at one time.  
“Aah, darn it. They must have broken to pieces when I fell down…”

You sighed while frowning intently at the small bag. For a moment you considered stuffing it back inside your own bag. However, even if you did, you knew you wouldn’t eat them either way. So you did what you had planned before and held out your hand toward Oikawa who in return stared at you in open confusion.

“Look, I’m really sorry that they are broken. However, I thought it would be a waste if you didn’t get to try the Valentine’s Special _at all_ and this was the last one they had, so…,” you muttered, your face feeling slightly hot for some reason, “So, well… if you don’t mind that they are in pieces… I’d like you to have them. And I promised, after all. To treat you the next time we meet...”

You stood there, your arm stretched out in front of you, for what felt like an eternity. Just as you were about to feel utterly stupid for offering him some smashed cookies, Oikawa hesitantly took the bag from your hand.  
“Thank you, [Name]-chan…,” he said in a low, quiet voice that involuntarily made you shudder, giving you goosebumps all over your body.

“You-You're… welcome,” you said just as quiet and accepted the cake box in return, “Then… I’ll go inside. Be careful on your way home you two, okay?”

You walked through the gate leading to the front door and stop shortly before reaching it. Pressing the doorbell with your elbow you waited for someone to open up and directly passed your mother the package when she came into view behind the door.  
Looking back again you found both Oikawa as well as Takeru-kun still standing in front of the gate. The sight of them truly warmed your heart. With a sheepish but mellow smile, you waved them goodbye before entering the house and closing the door behind you.

“Why are you so late, [Name]? And what happened to your hand?!” your mother demanded to know but gasped worriedly when she saw the cast on your wrist.

You pressed your unhurt hand to one of your burning hot cheeks from where it slowly slid down to cover your mouth as if to prevent it from voicing the jumbled thoughts that swirled in your head.  
“I think I may have fallen…”


	7. The truth in your words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment when he is overwhelmed by his feelings, the most truthful words you'd ever heard Oikawa say leave his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, _really_ want to thank you all for reading this far!  
> To be honest, when I posted the first chapter I didn't think there would be very many people reading this story. But with each chapter I'm simply overwhelmed with the amount of hits the story gets! And I really want you all to know, that this makes me so incredibly happy, you wouldn't believe it! So, again, THANK YOU all so much for sticking with me so far and I sincerely hope you'll read this story up until its last chapter.
> 
> On another note, I don't know why, but this chapter is insanely long. Well, at least it's much longer than the first chapters! I had a hard time writing it at first but it still ended up being one of my favorite chapters so far.

## 

Chapter 07:  
The truth in your words

 

No.

Just… _No_.

You had stared at your phone for a solid 20 minutes now. The words from Oikawa’s recent message shined brightly on your screen and had most likely burned themselves into your brain already. However, even after staring at them for so long you still hadn’t sent a reply. It wasn’t that you didn’t want to. You just… _Couldn’t._

The moment your eyes were practically burning holes through the screen because you stared so intently at it was exactly when a finger poking your cheek scared you absolutely witless.

“HOLY SHIT!” you screamed, spinning around in panic only to see your best friend standing behind you, startled. “Miho! Do you want to kill me?! I think I just lost about 20 years of my life!”

Clutching your free hand to your chest you felt your heart beating erratically and even though you sat perfectly still you were very much gasping for air.

“... okaaay?” she responded quite dumbfounded but still sat down beside you. “Just what were you thinking so hard about that you didn’t even notice me?”  
Sighing heavily you nearly pushed your phone into Miho’s face after a moment of hesitation. At this point you didn’t know what to do anymore anyway, so asking her for help probably wasn’t a bad idea. Not worse at least than ending up not replying at all.

“Then… I’ll take your phone, ‘kay? That way maybe I’ll actually be able to read what’s on the screen,” she mumbled while fumbling said phone out of your hand and holding it a bit farther away from her face, “Okay, let’s see…”

Miho silently read the message Oikawa had sent you this morning. And read it again. And again; many times. Just like you, she couldn’t quite comprehend what she read at first. Not too long after that, though, she unexpectedly burst out in laughter.  
“Oh, gosh! Really? _That’s_ what got you so caught up to the point that you’re spacing out?”

Although she was laughing you knew that Miho wasn’t directly laughing at you but rather at the situation as a whole. It didn't exactly stop you from pouting a bit, though.

  


**Oikawa (10:34)**  
My mom and Takeru’s mom said to invite you over to dinner as thanks for saving him the other day.  
So, are you free this Friday?

  


“But hat was about two weeks ago, though, wasn't it? Why is he only asking _now_?” Miho wondered while tilting her head from one side to the other.

“Because he had _exams_ up until recently…,” you mumbled, still unsure about what to do.

“Oh, right… It’s that time of the year already!”

Truth be told, you had really complicated feelings regarding this invitation to dinner. _Yes_ , you had saved Takeru-kun from harm, but you didn’t think it was necessary to blow this whole affair out of proportion. However small it may have been, you had already accepted your ‘thank-you gift’ from the boy himself and therefore didn’t need any other kind of reimbursement.  
Moreover, you had saved him willingly. Nobody had forced you to butt in and do that. Especially, since Oikawa himself had been just about to do the same. So you didn’t see any need to be compensated for acting of your own volition. If anything, this would probably only embarrass you. Because, begrudgingly as it had been, you had already accepted that there were some kind of feelings for Oikawa bustling about in your chest. Something you hadn’t even confessed to Miho yet. And explaining to _anyone_ why you had pulled back the brunette teen at that time was something you most definitely would _not_ like to do.

“But, wow… a date with Oikawa-san. I know a bunch of girls who’d literally kill for that,” she hummed and handed you your phone over again.

“This– This isn’t a date! This is just… It’s just… Hell if I know what it is! But it clearly isn’t a _date_!”

“What are you getting so defensive about?” Miho grumbled lowly, crossing her arms in front of her chest, “I get it already. It’s _not_ a date, okay?”

Sighing for the what felt like the hundredth time already you squeezed your eyes shut, rubbing your temples. This question was probably by far the most normal one Oikawa had ever sent you. But for some reason, it was also the only one that gave you such a hard time thinking about an appropriate reply.  
With things he obviously didn't take especially serious, you could simply reply without giving it too much thought yourself. This, though, was a serious invitation even if it wasn't directly issued by him. Something that made the whole affair feel even more grave to you.  
Moreover, there were none of his usual antics to be seen. Nothing before that and nothing after. Not even the slightest sign of a sticker or emoji. This whole message screamed that there was something fishy about this invitation. Like, as if there was a catch in you coming over to his house.

“Well, whatever it actually _is_ , how should I reply?” you finally asked while giving Miho a sidelong glance, “I mean… I don’t think anything like that is necessary. On the other hand, I met his mom once and I somehow doubt, that she’ll give in if I tell Oikawa exactly _that_. So just what should I do now?”

Seemingly thinking about your question a moment, Miho slammed her fist onto the palm of her other hand. Hoping that she had some kind of genius epiphany you stared at her expectantly.

“What?”

“You’d best be ready that his mother will probably prepare a marriage arrangement for you two then!” Miho laughed and grinned at you, apparently having come to the conclusion that there was something odd about this whole thing as well.  
You reflexively slapped her arm, though unintentionally with so much force that she winced slightly.

“Do–Don’t joke like that!”

Pressing your hands against your burning hot face you let out a mix of a groan and some absolutely incomprehensible words. You knew your friend had just wanted to cheer you up, in a very roundabout way at that, but that had only ended up making you want to attend that dinner even less. Miho was missing a very significant piece of information, after all.  
So what she had hoped would make you laugh ended up making you feel even more hopeless and unwilling. Desperately trying to prevent your thoughts to run into even stranger and undesirable directions, you took a few deep breaths.  
“This is _so_ stupid… What am I supposed to do?” you pondered while trying to calm yourself.

“Sorry about that… Then, how about we ask someone who probably knows Oikawa-san’s family well enough to give us reasonable advice?” Miho noted, rubbing the spot on her arm where you had hit her just now.

“And who would that be?”

Grinning broadly she now fished her own phone out of her bag.  
“Who else if not _him_?”

Just a moment later she had written a message to Iwaizumi-kun. You briefly wondered just when she had gotten his contact info but didn’t ask any further. Still, even though Miho was convinced that Iwaizumi-kun would be able to help, you had your fair share of doubt regarding that. True, he knew Oikawa best out of you three. That much was definitely undeniable. But being able to find a solution for this mess was an entirely different story.  
Moreover, you didn’t know how you felt about getting the black-haired teen involved in this situation as well. He most likely already knew what had happened on that particular day but that should have been more than enough involvement for him already. To rope him into a situation that didn’t actually concern him seemed more than inappropriate.

Just as you were about to tell Miho to hurry and write that he should simply forget about the question, her phone beeped.  
“Oh? That was fast,” she muttered as she hastily scanned the message with her eyes.

You sat perfectly still while waiting for any kind of statement regarding Iwaizumi-kun’s hopefully helpful advice. However, a minute passed, then another one, without so much as the slightest reaction from your friend. Was there even more Iwaizumi-kun had to say about this? Miho clearly wasn’t writing anything back, seemingly waiting for another message.  
When you were mentally so much on edge from waiting in silence that you were about to nearly shake any kind of answer out of her, Miho suddenly let out a strained sigh.

“What? What is it? Iwaizumi-kun did reply, didn’t he?”

Hesitantly looking at you she slowly held up her phone now so that you were able to see the screen.

  


**Date:** XXXX/3/11  
**From:** Iwaizumi Hajime-san  
**Subject:** I’m sorry  
**Message:**

It’s nothing to worry about, Asakawa-san. That guy is partly also my responsibility.  
However, I’m sorry that I won’t be of much help to Kageyama-san.  
Oikawa’s mother is just like him in that regard. If she wants Kageyama-san to come over for dinner she won’t stop inviting her until she agrees to it.  
So, I guess the best course of action would be to get it over with as soon as possible. Kageyama-san doesn’t really need to worry, though. Oikawa’s mother might be equally obstinate but she’s a really kind person and pretty reasonable to boot. Dinner with them won’t be that bad. And it’s only for two or three hours, right?

Still, tell her ‘Good luck’.

Iwaizumi

  


“I’m… really sorry. But that’s what he says,” Miho sighed before lowering her hands to her legs.

Unceremoniously falling backward you landed in a shrub with your upper body, not caring in the slightest how that made others look at you.  
“That’s it. I’m _cursed_. Definitely.”

You just couldn’t believe that there was no way to avoid this situation. Although you _did_ have some kind of feelings for the brunette that didn’t mean that you actually wanted to act upon them. And meeting his family was definitely something that fell within your scope of ‘acting upon your feelings’, however unintentional said meeting was on your part.  
Whenever Oikawa was involved your thoughts tended to run into strange directions. Fearing that it would end up the same this time or maybe even worse, given the circumstances, you wanted to avoid such a thing at any cost. But just as Iwaizumi-kun had said, the possibility to get out of this dilemma unharmed was close to zero.

Giving you a sympathetic smile, Miho grabbed your arms and slowly pulled you out of the shrub, picking leaves out of your hair and clothes here and there.  
“I know you don’t want to go, but it really seems as if you have no other choice. And just like Iwaizumi-san said, it’s just a couple of hours. It will be over in the blink of an eye, I’m sure.”

You looked over at Miho, a clearly distressed expression on your face.  
“It really _does_ seem like I have no other choice…,” you mumbled as your head sunk down on her shoulder.

If you really had to go there it obviously was the best course of action to get it over with as soon as possible, after all. Just like ripping off a band-aid. _Yes_ , thinking like that you would maybe be able to put up with it. Rubbing your eyes with a sigh you picked up your phone again.

  


**You (12:47)**  
Yeah, if it’s dinner, then Friday is fine.  
See you then.

  


Now there was no going back. You’d be going to your personal war just four days from this day on.

 

* * *

 

The four days until Friday went by in a flash, much too fast for your liking. That you only had a lecture in the morning left you with enough time to get ready. And, for that matter, become a nearly hopeless nervous wrack as well. Although you deemed it absolutely irrelevant how you dressed for this dinner, you couldn’t help trying to decide what to wear for far more than one hour. And even after all that time you still weren't set on an outfit.  
Frustrated you grabbed a few random clothes and threw them on your bed, intent on simply putting these on. However, your arbitrary choice did neither include a skirt nor pants. Thus, the hell of choosing an outfit for later began anew. In the end, when your desperate struggle availed to nothing, you took hold of your last chance on getting ready in time: You asked your mother for advice.

Sure, the outfit looked a tad bit conservative but you were happy enough to have something fitting to put on before you ran out of time. Of course, you didn’t precisely tell your mother where you were going, just that you had an appointment for dinner with a friend. Telling her that it was with the family of a boy she didn't know would have only raised questions you _definitely_ wouldn’t be comfortable answering.  
Seeing that you still had time after you got off of the bus you walked a little slower, trying to delay the inevitable meeting as long as possible. Honestly, right now you wished you had simply rejected the offer for dinner. But just like Iwaizumi-kun had said, in the end, it wouldn’t have been the last invitation you’d received. So it was indeed better to get it over with as soon as possible. Knowing that, however, didn’t prevent you from growing more nervous with each step.

Would you embarrass yourself?

Thanks to the cast that would come off only next week, among other things, _undoubtedly yes._

Would you die from embarrassment?

Most likely.

Would you wish for the ground to open up and swallow you whole?

_Probably_ , depending on the situation.

Your body was already giving you each and every warning sign you could think of, preparing for a fight or flight reaction. You felt cold sweat on your back and your hands were freezing. A faint feeling of dizziness caused you to stagger a bit here and there. There was a dull pain spreading in your chest that may or may not had been caused by your frantic beating heart. Walking seemed to become harder with each step and even though you were clearly walking much slower than usual your throat felt tight, making it so much harder to breathe.

Desperately wanting to turn back after all, you didn't notice what had happened until you heard a ringing sound. Without realizing you had reached Oikawa’s home and pressed the doorbell. You froze up almost instantly, not even reacting when the door was opened, prompting the older woman behind the open door to eye you worriedly.  
“Oh dear, are you alright? You look so pale!”

“Do-Don’t worry. I’m fine. I just think I might have a panic attack right now,” you answered unwillingly honest while clutching your bag with shaky hands, making the Oikawa’s mother gasp.

“Good gracious! Come in, come. Lie down for a moment!”  
She gently took your unhurt hand, slowly and carefully pulling you inside the house and ushered you into the living room. Urging you to lie down on the couch she put your bag aside before scurrying out of the room again.

You closed your eyes, taking some deep breaths. Was this _really_ a panic attack? To be honest, this was the first time that something like that had happened to you, so you weren’t too sure. You had no chronic illness or anything alike though, so that was the only reasonable explanation your hazy mind could come up with. Bringing your hand without cast up to your head and pressing your trembling fingers to your forehead, you let out a soft sigh.

“[Name]-chan?”

The very instant you heard his voice your eyes shot open. Peeking at you from behind the backrest was Oikawa, a curious expression painted on his face. You even saw him looking a tiny bit worried. However, that fact didn’t even register in your mind. The sheer embarrassment of being seen like that was much more present right now.  
Wondering if you were maybe prophetic you felt every fear from earlier wash over you. You were so extremely embarrassed and it was mostly your own mind's fault for freaking out over a simple dinner. Your face felt as if it was ablaze, very much as if you were about to die in a scorching fire, and you frantically wished for a hole to open up and swallow you right then and there, up to the last strand of your hair.

Of course, you weren’t lucky enough for any of it to happen. Instead, Oikawa rested his arms on the backrest, silently watching you for a moment.

“... What?” you asked in a quiet voice, wary of this rare moment of silence from him.

“Are you okay?”  
For a second you were positively surprised about his concern. And even though your heartbeat sped up again, it wasn't as painful as before. That is, until he opened his mouth again.

“Well, an old lady like yourself should just take it easy.”

Suddenly the burning heat you had felt before was replaced with a cold numbness. Even the earlier overwhelming symptoms simply dissipated. You slowly sat up, not sure if you were actually happy or disappointed in his lack of concern and his usual stupid behavior. Still, you needed to say something, _anything_ , to prevent the whole evening to become an awkward mess.

“Don’t worry, this old lady can still launch you into outer space with a well place kick in your behind, thank you very much,” you grumbled, shooting the younger boy a challenging glance as you sat up.

Before one of you could utter another word, though, Takeru-kun hurried through the doorway.  
“Nee-chan! You’re here!”

Pushing all the conflicting feelings immediately deep into the back of your chest and into the far back of your head, you responded to Takeru-kun’s bright smile with one of your own.

“Takeru-kun! It’s really good to see you,” you confessed before the boy jumped at you, hugging you as hard as he could.

Even though it hurt a bit, the boy’s hug somehow felt a little soothing. It reminded you that, in the end, you weren’t alone here; that you weren’t forced to face the feelings swirling in your chest. And, in a way, it made you calm down.

“Grandma said you’re eating dinner with us.”

You laughed softly, nodding, and looked at Takeru-kun when he finally let go of you.  
“I sure am. That’s what I came here for, after all. And also to see you again, of course.”

The smaller boy blushed a little at your words but seemed incredibly happy about them, too.

“It’s really too bad we didn’t meet at my house. I wanted to show you my room,” he mumbled softly, slightly pouting.

“Oh.. I’m sure you’ll get that chance eventually, alright? So don’t be sad, Takeru-kun.”  
You tried to reassure him the best you could and were relieved when he a smile returned to his face.

“Okay!”

Nodding briefly he then pulled your hands in an attempt to get you to stand up. A dull pain shot through the wrist in the cast, though you didn't say anything about it.  
“Come, I’ll show you where everything is!”

Well, you were kind of sure that _this_ really wasn’t necessary but you couldn’t bring yourself to reject the boy. So you simply agreed as you slowly stood up. Luckily your legs didn't feel like jelly anymore and the world also had stopped spinning.  Throwing Oikawa a quick side-glance, however, confused you a bit since you weren’t able to figure out what his expression right now meant. You were too occupied with following and listening to Takeru-kun’s circumlocutory explanations as to worry about the taller boy.  
The small boy led you from the living room through the ground floor before taking a tour through the second floor. When he offered to show you Oikawa’s room, though, you hastily rejected the offer this time. _Firmly_. The extended tour ended back on the ground floor when he led you right into the kitchen. Inside the room, you saw not only Oikawa’s mother but also another beautiful woman who was most likely Takeru-kun’s own mother.

“Grandma, Mom, I brought Nee-chan over!” he announced excitedly.

Both women looked behind them, watching you for a moment, and you felt a bit of the earlier nervousness return.  
“Oh, are you better now?”

The calm, caring, and absolutely normal question caught you off guard. “Of course”, you suddenly remembered as you thought quietly, “Iwaizumi-kun had said that Oikawa’s mother is kind and reasonable.”  
Somehow, without meaning to, you had kind of anticipated a similar statement or question you would have received from the brunette teen.

Nodding lightly you smiled at her. “Yes, thank you very much. I’m feeling much better already.”

“Thank god. You were incredibly pale earlier. You really had me worried there.”

While you still smiled at Oikawa’s mother, Takeru-kun approached his own.  
“Mom, this is the Nee-chan that saved me last month! She’s super pretty, super nice and super brave!”

“I figured as much, sweetie,” his mother laughed, gently stroking her son's head before she looked at you again, “So, I really have to thank you for saving my boy that day. May I ask your name?”

“Ah, yes!” you answered hurriedly, “My name is Kageyama [Name].”

“Then, thank you again, Kageyama-san.”

“N-No, it’s okay. Really…” you mumbled while lightly flailing about, “I didn’t do much at all. I…”

Oikawa-san, as well as Takeru-kun’s mother, laughed softly.

“Please, you _did_ save my grandson regardless of the circumstances. The least we can do is thank you properly for that.”

You felt your face burn again from embarrassment. Suppressing the urge to take flight you simply nodded slightly while deflecting your gaze.  
“No, that’s– um… it… it was nothing, really. Please think nothing of it.”

Now openly laughing, the two women thanked you again before Takeru-kun pulled up a chair for you to sit on. Although you offered to help with dinner preparations, both of them gently declined and deep down you were thankful for it. There wouldn’t have been much you could have helped with thanks to your cast anyway. You were almost sure, though, that it probably would have ended in a pretty bloody mess otherwise anyway.  
Yes, you _were_ able to cook but that didn’t mean that you did an extraordinarily _good_ job with it. Or that you were good with knives and the like, for that matter. But for Takeru-kun’s mother, it was already enough that you entertained her son so that she and Oikawa-san were able to prepare the meal without disruption. For a moment you even wondered what Oikawa was up to since you had seen him since earlier but you were distracted by Takeru-kun shortly after.

 

* * *

 

The dinner itself proceeded surprisingly harmless. The food was absolutely delicious and everyone was incredibly kind. _Okay_ , you were _still_ embarrassed each time someone brought up the fact that you _idiotically_ – you added that word in your head every time – had jumped onto the road to save Takeru-kun from the approaching car. But simultaneously, the amount of embarrassment decreased with each time it was mentioned. Somehow it almost seemed to you like they would still be telling that story when Takeru-kun was an adult himself. Though, in the future, it would probably be Takeru-kun who would be the most embarrassed about it.  
The boy in question was chatty as usual and that was really reassuring. Even though his mother had to remind him to eat a few times during dinner. It was one of the reasons you were relatively calm during the whole time, though. On the other hand, what had you feeling quite uncomfortable was the fact that Oikawa was unusually quiet. Sure, he responded to questions or statements from _his family_ , but not once did he partake in a conversation with _you_. It truthfully unnerved you but you weren’t so impertinent as to pan him right here in front of everyone.

“Thank you so much for the meal. It was delicious, Oikawa-san,” you said when you had finally finished what was on the plate in front of you.

“Thank you, I’m glad you liked it.”

She _really_ was a kind and reasonable person compared to her son.  
“I should get going soon, though. I don’t want to bother you for too long,” you commented further in a quiet voice.

“Not at all,” Takeru-kun’s mother laughed while briefly pointing towards the window, “You’re not bothering anyone, so please stay a little longer. We wouldn’t want you to go out during a thunderstorm anyway.”

“Oh!”  
Looking out for the first time in a while you noticed the heavy rain and the glaring lightning. You hadn’t even realized it had started raining.  
“Then... I’m staying for a little while longer, I guess.”

While Takeru-kun seemed more than happy about your decision, Oikawa’s face looked a little blank. Before you could’ve asked if something was wrong though, his mother had already addressed him.

“Tooru, why don’t you take Kageyama-san up to your room? You can talk a bit until the thunderstorm passes. Maybe she can give you some tips regarding university.”

Your eyes went wide for a moment before you hastily shook your head.  
“No, that’s okay! I can’t impose on Tooru-kun more than I already do!”

Surprised by the sudden chinking sound from the side, you looked at Oikawa in confusion who in return openly stared at you now. Oh yeah, that's right. _Tooru-kun._ You never called him that. With good reason. But given that there was a bunch of people called Oikawa in this room right now you deemed it less confusing to use his given name. Less confusing, _yes_ , but definitely _very bad_ for your heart. You hadn't anticipated that simply using his given name would make your heart act up like that.

“Oh, don’t be silly. You’re not imposing on anyone. Just go upstairs with Tooru,” his mother decided while smiling at you.

“No, Mom, that’s— She _can’t_!”

Every pair of eyes was on Oikawa now. And to be honest, _now_ you actually wanted to see his room. Even if it was just to uncover what he obviously tried to hide.  
“What? Are you hiding anything in there I shouldn’t see? Don’t worry, I’ve already seen some dirty magazines in my life, if _that’s_ what you’re hiding,” you stated calmly but without doubt a bit amused.

“What?! No!”

His reaction was so hilariously exaggerated that you frantically had to stifle a burst of laughter. You couldn’t help but find the faint blush on his cheeks extremely adorable, though.

“Yeah, there’s no way,” Takeru-kun’s mother laughed openly, slapping Oikawa hard on the back, “If only it _were_ some of these, Kageyama-san. What this guy is actually hiding is—”

“WAAAAAH!”

A bit taken aback by his sudden outburst you involuntarily let out the laughter you were trying to suppress. This was hilarious, really. And Oikawa’s flustered expression was like the extra cream on top of an already sickeningly sweet cake.

“Well, then go to Tooru’s room you two. I’ll bring you some tea and cookies shortly.”

You were still laughing while you nodded and slowly stood up. Oikawa looked like he wasn’t okay with this at all, but he probably also knew better than to start an argument with his mother right then and there. One that he was bound to lose anyway. So he trotted in front of you, up the stairs right up to his room. His hand on the doorknob he came to a stop and looked back at you, his expression still flustered but also somewhat serious.

“If you dare laugh I’m seriously gonna smack you, got it? Even if you are a girl…”

Biting your bottom lip to stifle the next burst of laughter you could only nod before he finally opened the door to his room. And, well, what you saw _really_ wasn’t what you had expected. What you had expected was a room full of volleyball related things. Books, videos, equipment, merch. But this? _This_ was far beyond your imagination.  
You had to press a hand on your mouth, tightly at that, to prevent yourself from laughing out loud. A fact that didn’t go past Oikawa. An exasperated sigh left his mouth as he flopped down on his bed.  
“Yeah, right. Go on, laugh.”

Given permission to do so, you really couldn’t hold back anymore. You let your hand sink, laughing out loud while hunching over with laughter. This was really amazing. A handsome, athletic and smart boy like him had such a nerdy interest. But however much you laughed, you didn’t mean any harm. In fact, you didn’t laugh because you found it ridiculous but because you found it unbearably _cute_.  
Without you wanting to, the feelings inside your chest were growing with every passing minute. And at a speed that astounded you, if you were honest with yourself. You hadn’t wanted these feelings but you couldn’t hinder them from growing. Just as you couldn’t withhold the wave of delight that was spreading through your whole body when you saw him bashfully hiding behind a cushion.

Taking a really deep breath you walked over to his bed and slowly sat down on the floor in front of it. It wasn't that you wanted him to get mad because you didn't stop laughing after all.  
“I wasn’t really laughing at you or anything, you know? It’s just absolutely not what I would have expected. That’s all.”

“... You were laughing pretty hard regardless…,” he grumbled as he lightly kicked your shoulder with his foot.

“Hey!” you complained albeit still laughing a bit. It hadn't really hurt anyway.

“I told you I’d smack you…”

You shook your head before leaning back against the bed frame. Taking another, now longer, look around his room you noticed a lot of small details that seemed to represent Oikawa’s unique personality.  
“So, you believe in extraterrestrials?” you asked looking up to him but the teen didn’t give you an answer, “Hey, I’m not mocking you, okay? I’m genuinely interested if you just find them cool or really believe in their existence.”

The gentle smile you gave him was enough to prompt the brunette to answer this time. The way he was so excitedly talking about something that interested him this much made him seem much younger than he actually was. It kind of reminded you of the times when Takeru-kun told you about the things that had happened since you had last seen him. And once again you couldn’t help but find Oikawa cute. He even only let himself be interrupted once when his mother brought the tea and some cookies into the room.  
Basically, you knew that the feelings for the other clouded your judgment a bit. Sometimes a bit more and sometimes less. But you were almost a hundred percent sure that you would have found his current behavior cute, no matter what. Right now, for the very first time, you felt relaxed and content staying here, right next to the taller teen, simply listening to his warm and excited voice. So much that you kind of spaced out near the end.

“[Name]-chan? Are you listening?”

Blinking at him you froze for a second. Your mind must have been really far away because you hadn’t noticed the brunette getting so close to you or even that he had sat down on the floor as well. And somehow it made your heart thunder against your ribcage so hard that it became difficult to breathe.

“No– yeah. I’m… No, I spaced out at the end, sorry,” you admitted guiltily, showing him a crooked smile.

Oikawa briefly nodded in acknowledgment before he leaned back against his bed himself. However, he had ceased talking about his interest, now enveloping the room in a slightly tense silence. You briefly wondered if he was maybe mad at you for not listening all the way to the end when the taller boy talked to you again.

“Can I ask you something?”

You briefly stared at him, a bit confused about him actually asking for permission this time.  
“Um, sure? If I know the answer you can ask me anything, I guess…,” you mumbled as you shrugged and now grabbed a cushion yourself, holding it to your chest.

“Why did you _do_ that?”

“Why did I do _what_?”

“Why did you run onto the street that day?” His voice sounded distraught as he turned his whole body in your direction, “I was already on it when you yanked me back just to blindly run onto the street yourself! Why did you do something so _stupid_?! For a boy you have no connection with nonetheless?!?”

To be honest, you were utterly dumbfounded right now. Why was he so angry at you? It’s not like you had done something _wrong_. Rather, you hadn’t only saved Takeru-kun but maybe Oikawa himself as well. You couldn’t comprehend why he called you stupid because of that. Because of the inability to understand him, you weren’t even able to get mad. Still, your lips formed a small pout without you realizing.

“... Why are you so mad at me? It’s not like I did something bad. Or wrong, for that matter. And I didn’t really do it on purpose either.”

“And you could have _died_ if just one thing had gone wrong! Do you not want to or _can't_ you understand that?!”

_Oh_. So was this why? Was this why he was so mad?  
“Well… You could have died, too, then. If you’d been the one to save Takeru-kun.”

With that Oikawa suddenly went silent, his face contorted with anguish. You still didn't really feel angry. It was rather a feeling of compassion that washed over you. Even though he didn't know, you could relate to the fear he had probably felt at that moment.

“You know…,” you started, genuinely trying to explain things to him, “No matter who of us saved Takeru-kun, it would have been dangerous either way. And like I said, it’s not like I deliberately ran out onto the street.”  
You tenderly smiled at the brunette teen and without thinking about it too much you leaned to the side, resting your shoulder against his chest, not noticing his body stiffening slightly because of that. However, you were facing forward once again scanning his room with your eyes.

“I didn’t think anything back then. Not that there was even enough time to think. It’s just, when I saw that you were about to run out there to save Takeru-kun my body simply reacted on its own. I had practically no control over the situation. I only had realized what happened when Takeru-kun had started crying,” you confessed and laughed softly, “But strangely enough I don’t regret anything. Sure, the cast was annoying at times, maybe most of the time, and there were things I couldn’t really do this last month. But I can finally get rid of it next week. And honestly, despite all that, I’m glad that _I_ was the one that got hurt in the end.”

“... What?”

You looked at Oikawa’s bewildered face and showed him a sheepish grin.  
“Well, I mean, it would have been a total waste if you got hurt. A broken bone or two won’t have much influence on _my_ life, but for you… Such an injury could very well have destroyed _everything_ you’ve work for so far. In volleyball, I mean.”

Oikawa stared at you, struggling for words while his mouth opened and closed without a sound coming out. You couldn’t tell what he was thinking as his bottom lip trembled but you felt even more heartfelt sympathy well up inside you. And without giving it another thought you reached out before you started to soothingly stroke his head.

“There, there,” you mumbled while faintly realizing how soft his hair felt beneath your fingers.

You were truly sorry that Oikawa apparently had worried so much about you. That wasn't what you had intended at all, even if you hadn't thought about anything then. But at the same time you felt this particular warmth spread in your body again.  
It wasn't exactly fair since Oikawa obviously had been in emotional pain for quite a while, but the part of you that was in love with this boy was incredibly happy about it. That he cared so much about you that his worry had almost a physical impact on him. This fact made you feel so extremely content and calm that you somehow acted differently than usual. Not that you minded much.  
Even when Oikawa suddenly threw his arms around you, you didn’t push him away but simply laughed softly. He pressed his face in the crook of your neck, drawing in a shaky breath. Smiling, you loosely put your arm around him in return, tenderly patting his back while your other hand still rested on his head.

“... I’m so glad you’re okay,” he whispered, his words filled with rare but genuine truthfulness.

“Yeah,” you answered equally quiet, contently closing your eyes, “Same here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's another matter I'd like to address here: This story is about halfway done now and I'm gathering ideas as to what to write once this story is finished. So, from those who liked this story, I'd like to know if there's any suggestion or maybe request you have for what I could write next. I'm open for a lot of genres and fandoms (as long as I know my way around it of course), so feel free to drop a comment if there is a certain ship you'd like to read about! (≧◡≦)


	8. Heartstrings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decided that you wouldn't act upon your feelings. But what If a certain incident would overthrow your resolve?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truth be told, I did have some trouble writing this chapter. Right in the middle I had a really hard time getting my thoughts across in words. However, I think it turned out pretty good regardless. Also, I tried to adjust my writing a bit in terms of wording and the length and complexity of some sentences.  
> Aside from that, please enjoy the chapter as always!

## Chapter 08:  
Heartstrings

 

“Aah, this feels so good!” you hummed, letting out a content sigh as you stretched both of your arms far above your head.  
“Life is so much better when you don't have to wear such an annoying cast around your wrist, you know?”

“... I know. Not like you didn't tell me already. Like, about 20 times. Since this week started. And it's still only Tuesday.”

Blinking at Miho you laughed sheepishly before letting your arms slowly fall back to your sides.

“I know it's already been more than a week since the cast came off. But it's been such a long time since I could use both my hands so freely,” you explained, grinning at your friend as you two walked through the gate.

About two weeks had gone by since you had dinner at Oikawa’s house. Truthfully, nothing much happened after that. At least, nothing out of the ordinary. Oikawa still texted you like he always did. Talking about stupid stuff or asking ridiculous questions. The atmosphere that particular early evening had definitely been different. It had been something else entirely. And it was definitely unparalleled.  
The mood had been strange but at the same time, it had made you feel comfortable. So, in the end, you couldn't decide. Were you disappointed that it had seemingly been a one-time occurrence? Or were you only terrified of anything _actually_ changing? But even if that was the case, the feelings in your chest from that time were still there and very real.

You still hadn't told Miho about them. Not that you didn't trust her with keeping it a secret. You just didn't know when to talk about it and, more importantly, _how_. After all, it was quite a sensitive topic. Talking about love had never been exactly easy for you. But, perhaps this was just the same as that dinner over at Oikawa’s place. Maybe you had to seize the opportunity and get it over with.

Taking a silent but deep breath you prepared to talk to Miho when your phone rang loudly. Apparently, it was still set on outside mode from that time you left it on a shelf while taking your bath yesterday. “WAH! That gave me a scare…,” you mumbled in surprise and opened your bag to take the phone out.

With a quick glance at the lock screen, you realized it was a text from Oikawa. Without being able to stop it, a small smile crept onto your lips.

“Who is it from?”

You looked up, a bit startled, and came to a halt as you stared at Miho. Her teasing tone didn't simply go past you — something that made you blush furiously as a result. You tried to hide your burning hot face behind your hands but to no avail. And somehow, it seemed that Miho already knew who the message was from, anyway.

“So? What did Oikawa-san write?”

Wishing with all your might to sink into one of the cracks between the cobblestones, you tried to maintain the little composure you had left. With a slightly audible gulp, you took a deep breath and opened the messenger.  
  


**Oikawa (09:42):**  
By the way, I forgot to mention, that I got accepted to my first choice university!  
  


This time you smiled with no conscious need to suppress it and looked over at Miho.  
“He said he got admitted to university,” you repeated what you had read just before.

“Really? That’s awesome! I wonder how it went for Iwaizumi-kun…,” she pondered while taking out her own phone.

You still didn’t know when exactly those two had gotten closer, but it was kind of nice to see that they got along. Since your best friend was now busy asking Iwaizumi-kun if he had also gotten into the university of his choice, you chose to reply to Oikawa.  
  


**You (09:45):**  
Really? Good job on that!  
But I think I never asked which university you planned to go to, did I?  
  


Tilting your head slightly, you tried to remember if he maybe had mentioned it before. But, no matter how much you thought about it, nothing came to mind.  
“He must have forgotten to say anything,” you mumbled to yourself. You shook your head soon after, now quietly scolding yourself, “Stupid, he’s not obliged to tell you anything like that.”

Smoothing your slightly tangled hair down a bit, the sudden squealing coming from the gate caught you off-guard. You couldn't help but flinch because of their voices. In that one instant, you felt 10 years older thanks to that frightening volume. But somehow that situation gave off an annoyingly familiar feeling. You knew you had experienced something like that before, but where?  
And then, the realization hit you with unfathomable intensity.  
“No way…”

Turning around in the gate's direction you involuntarily bit your lower lip. This was only your imagination, right? It couldn’t be true. There were other universities out there. Quite a lot of them, actually. And a lot of them stood out due to their volleyball clubs, unlike your university. So this had to be a misunderstanding on your part, right?  
Next to you, even Miho observed the crowd with growing interest. You, on the other hand, were much too preoccupied with all your senses going haywire. Your heart seemed to try to imitate the velocity of a hummingbird’s heartbeat. Even though the weather was quite mild for April, your whole body felt cold and hot at once. Your eyes and ears also weren’t parts of your body you wanted to rely on right now. Whenever the brunette teen was involved, they tended to play bad jokes on you from time to time.

And then they really _did_. The cruelest part, though, was that they didn't actually trick you this time. Both senses simply relayed the reality to your brain. When the crowd of people opened up a bit, you caught a glimpse of much too soft brown hair and that annoyingly attractive, bright smile. Feeling a sudden wave of heat wash over you, your whole body stiffened the very moment your eyes met his.  
“[Name]-chan!”

It seemed as if your heart might just stop any second now. Oikawa halfheartedly waved the group goodbye, before he squeezed his way over to you two. Miho was waving enthusiastically while all you could do was simply staring at him with a blank face. The information that everything that happened was indeed real hadn’t reached your consciousness yet.

“Oikawa-san, good morning!”

“Oh, Asakawa! Morning,” he replied cheerfully, waving back at her.

You stood there, stock-still and without uttering so much as a single syllable. That didn’t even change when Oikawa suddenly threw his arms around you, hugging you almost a bit too tight. All you actually managed to do was holding onto the phone in your hand. Miho whistled before laughing, just as the brunette teen started to loosen his grip on you. She was obviously enjoying herself.

“It’s so nice to be able to see you in the morning,” he hummed while smiling brightly at you.

You didn’t respond, though, and still only stared at Oikawa.

“Oh my. Excuse her for a second, Oikawa-san,” Miho grinned as she put her phone in her other hand, “I might need to reboot her.”

That being said, Miho lounged out and gave you a very painful slap on the back. Frantically gasping for air you stumbled forward, clinging to the taller boy’s jacket. The spot Miho had hit hurt so much that tears started to form in your eyes. But thanks to the excruciating pain, in that very moment, you _finally_ realized that all of this was real. As a result, you felt your senses functioning again — exactly how they were supposed to.  
You hesitantly looked up. When you did, you found Oikawa’s face so close that your face heated up almost instantly. Now your mind was able to comprehend what was happening after all. Completely disregarding how this would look like to others, you pressed your burning hot face against his shoulder. He really didn’t need to _see_ that being so close to him made you almost feel faint. Especially since _that_ had happened on Valentine’s Day. You tried to calm down as fast as you could, but that wasn’t exactly easy with Oikawa being so close to you. His hands on your back and the excited whispers all around you didn't exactly help.

Even Miho was gaped at your behavior for a moment, though she was one of the few who was more amused about it than anything else.

“Go for it, girl!” she laughed and instantly snapped a picture, most likely sending it to Iwaizumi-kun right away.

“Shut up, you–! Do you have _any_ idea how fucking much my damn back hurts right now?!”

“Ooh, this is the first time I actually _hear_ you curse, [Name]-chan!” Oikawa now laughed as well with an unexpected glint in his eyes.

Still undeniably red in the face, you looked up again with a small pout gracing your lips.  
“Yeah, sure. Better get used to it if you plan to see me or this weirdo ever again on campus,” you huffed and finally convinced yourself to let go of him. Well, mostly at least.  
“You could have mentioned that you were going to apply to _this_ university, though. Preferably _before_ showing up out of nowhere.”

He smiled brightly while tilting his head a bit.  
“But then I wouldn’t have been able to witness this unsightly terrified face of yours. I mean the very moment you realized it is the same university as yours, of course.”

“You know... Something about that statement really ticks me off…,” you grumbled quite disgruntled. Deciding to disguise your reluctance to let go of him completely by smoothing out the wrinkles in his jacket, you finally stuffed your now useless phone back into your bag.

Not long after, though, you sighed heavily and lightly nudged Oikawa’s shoulder. There is no use crying over spilled milk, after all. He had been admitted to this university, and you had to come to terms with it eventually.  
“We still have time. Anything we need to show you?” you asked while watching him expectantly.

“Well…,” he contemplated, crossing his arms in front of his chest, “I still remember the more prominent spots from last time. But I guess it would really help if you’d show me to the lecture hall.”

“That, I can do,” you laughed, taking a deep breath to chase the last bit of heat off of your face, “Where are you having your first lecture this morning?”

“Let me see…,” he muttered while rummaging in his bag for a slightly crumpled piece of paper, “In building C it says here.”

You nodded understandingly before looking at Miho. Actually, you had wanted to ask her if she wanted to stick around until it was time for her lecture. You had even hoped so. But she was already getting ready to walk off into a completely different direction.  
“My lecture is in building E, so I’ll see you guys at lunch!”

She waved goodbye with a smile as she quickly rushed off. “That sly little—”  
It took all you had to keep yourself from spitting out quite unkind insults due to her much too obvious behavior. So, instead, you took a _very_ deep breath to calm down. Slowly looking back at Oikawa, who was still smiling at you, you rubbed your eyes in a quick motion.

“Alright, let’s go. My lecture is also in building C,” you explained while vaguely pointing in the building’s direction.

As you started walking, Oikawa was right next to you. In doing so you noticed that, for some reason, your left side seemed warmer than your right. A quick glance down to your hand revealed an equally embarrassing as well as _stupidly adorable_ truth. The taller boy was actually walking half a step in front of you. Technically, he was way too close for comfort. But it seemed as if he tried to shield your left hand. The one that had been in a cast for more than a month.  
Suddenly the heat from your left hand spread through your whole body. This was so annoyingly cute you didn’t even have the heart to tease him for it. That evening two weeks ago had left you with a mountain of questions, to be honest. You had found all the answers you wanted, but those answers had only given birth to even more questions. And one of those questions was definitely if Oikawa was even aware of doing all this.  
Was he sending you such mixed signals on purpose? Did he know what a single, simple hug did to you? What his irritatingly radiant smile did to you? Was he intentionally unnerving you? Or was everything he did unintentional? Not knowing what to make of his behavior was irksome, to say the least. The alternating desire to push him away or pull him even closer was really exhausting. Physically and mentally.

This time around you had to suppress the overwhelming urge to take the others hand. The warmth it was radiating only a few centimeters in front of your own was especially tempting. You faintly shook your head as the both of you walked down the hallway Oikawa’s lecture hall was situated in. When you came to a halt in front of the sliding door, the brunette also stopped.

“Alright, here you go,” you noted with a crooked smile, pointing at the door with a short gesture, “Get along with your classmates, okay? Can you find your way to the cafeteria from here? If not, I can pick you up after the lecture and go together with you.”

The brunette blinked at you in confusion before he scrunched up his nose in a displeased manner.  
“I’m not a little kid, you know?” he huffed, apparently sulking slightly due to your choice of words.

“You know that’s not what I meant,” you simply laughed, nudging his arm again, “So? Should I come and get you? Or do you wanna go there yourself?”

Still sulking Oikawa thought it over for a bit before a heavy sigh left his mouth.  
“Come and pick me up then.”

“Alright, will do.”  
You couldn’t help it. Without thinking, you reached out and tenderly mussed his soft hair. It was an urge you hadn’t been able to control. And even though you were quite startled because of it, just like the taller boy, you didn’t let it show on your face. You still smiled, softly poking his cheek before you waved him goodbye.

Step by step you distanced yourself from the cause of your unusual behavior. The moment your mind deemed it far enough, you couldn’t suppress the furious blush on your face anymore. It was only a small part of yourself that was intent on keeping at least a little of your dignity intact. But that part was what kept you from huddling in a corner and never ever interact with the brunette again.  
“Just why did I go and _do_ that?!” you scolded yourself quietly while avoiding eye contact with as many people as possible. You needed time to calm down. And luckily today’s lecture in the audiovisual room was the best place for that.

 

* * *

 

By the time your lecture ended you had considerably calmed down. And you were intent on never doing something like that again. _Ever_. You tried your best to keep your composure. You really did. But no matter how much you wanted to pull yourself together, the moment Oikawa entered your field of vision all your effort was for naught. Even trying to will your body to listen didn’t help at all.  
Seeing his bright smile made you soften. In various ways. You felt a small smile play at your lips while your heart sped up. Although your legs seemed to turn into jelly, they definitely walked faster on their own volition. For a second, you imagined seeing yourself like that. You were almost sure you’d have rolled your eyes more than once before punching yourself in the face in that case.

Most of the time you perceived yourself as relatively level-headed. But ever since you got to know the taller teen, your composure was put to the test time and time again. And with every incident, you seemed to do worse than before. It had been puzzling at first. To be honest, there had been no kind of situation like that before. A time, where you had lost it that much like when you were confronted with Oikawa Tooru. But ever since Valentine’s Day it had all made sense.  
Of course, it wasn’t that you had aimed to fall in love with this boy. It just happened. You were stuck with these feelings for now and the only one who was able to decide what to do with them was you. And for now, you had decided that you wouldn’t act on them.

Excited as well as jealous whispers were following you all the way to the cafeteria. Some claimed that Oikawa and you were dating. Others tried to make light of what had happened, saying that you two were most likely related. And yet others insisted that you were just annoyingly following him around on your own accord. You had wanted to tell them off and rectify who was following whom like a stray puppy so much. But seeing that Oikawa wasn’t bothered at all about what was being said, you tried to exercise restraint. You also said nothing about it.  
Lunch, at least, proceeded fairly quiet. _Okay_ , Oikawa reminded you very much of Takeru-kun right now. Chattering away the very moment you two sat down with your respective lunches. But on the other hand, it was really kind of cute that he was so excited about his first day at university. So you settled with stealing some of his lunch instead of teasing him. All the while Miho was watching you both with a satisfied smile.

After lunch, Miho and you dropped the brunette off at his afternoon lecture before heading to your own. Although Oikawa’s unexpected appearance in the morning had caused you a fair amount of shock, you were in a pretty good mood right now. Even the lecture seemed less boring than usual. Though Miho assured you that it definitely _was_ boring. Maybe even worse than usual.  
You yourself knew it was stupid and your mind was only deluding yourself into thinking that everything was sunshine and rainbows. But funnily enough, you didn’t care at all. Even the brunette announcing that he wanted to join the volleyball team couldn’t put a damper on your mood. It didn't come as a surprise after all. This was the best you felt in a long time and you wouldn’t let anyone or anything ruin that for you.

 

* * *

 

Well, you were allowed to dream, right?  
You were even gracious enough to walk home with Oikawa. At least until you were home since it was closer to the university than his own. However, it very much seemed as if some kind of superior entity didn’t agree. Like, _at all_.

The sky had been clear from the time you had woken up, right up to the point you had left the campus with the brunette. But without you realizing, the blue sky had turned dark gray in no time at all. You were only about halfway home when it suddenly started raining cats and dogs. Oikawa and you hurriedly took shelter but by the time you had reached a canopy, both of you were already dripping wet.

Releasing a deep breath you didn’t know you were holding, you combed back the wet hair clinging to your face.  
“And the weather was so good up until earlier…,” you sighed while trying to squeeze the excess water from your clothes. “I didn’t see that coming, to be honest.”

Because the brunette next to you stayed unusually quiet, you risked a short side glance. And promptly regretted it. You felt really, _really_ stupid. However, you couldn’t help but find the sight of a drenched and almost tranquil Oikawa kind of… sexy. The warmth creeping up your face made the slight gusts of wind feel even colder. That, though, was exactly what made you calm down a bit.  
Assuming you both continued to stay here until the rain let up, it was more than likely that you two would end up with a cold. So, the most reasonable thing to do was going home as fast as possible, right? Technically speaking, your thoughts weren’t wrong. There was a catch to your solution, though: Oikawa’s home was undeniably farther away than your own home. Meaning, it didn’t matter if he waited or went home straight. He probably would get sick either way.

Of course, no matter how you looked at it, it wasn’t your fault it was suddenly bucketing down. Still, the thought of him getting sick just didn’t sit well with you. After giving it some more thought, there was only one decent solution to this situation. No matter what strange thoughts your mind would come up with, you had to take the brunette home with you. And then get him into dry and warm clothes until the rain would let up.

Determined, you steeled yourself before looking to the side.  
“Oikawa?”

“Hmm?”

“Let’s go home.”

He blinked at you, pushing more of his wet hair out of his face.  
“I’ll be drenched to the bone before I arrive at home, you know,” he stated matter-of-factly, albeit giving you a crooked smile.

“... I know,” you started to explain, ignoring the heat returning to your cheeks, “What I’m saying is… Let’s go home… To _my_ home. It’s not that far, so we’ll be okay if we hurry a bit, I guess. I can get you some dry clothes and you can wait there until the rain lets up, so…”  
Saying it aloud sounded exactly as stupid as it sounded while thinking about it. But you didn’t want him to catch a cold if there was any way for you to prevent it. That much was a fact.

The taller teen looked surprised at first. He seemed to be overwhelmed by your suggestion. When you thought about taking back your words, a surprisingly sheepish and hoarse laughter escaped his throat.  
“... yeah. That sounds reasonable. Let’s do that.”

You noticed the faintest shade of pink on his own cheeks. You weren’t sure if your eyes were playing another trick on you or not, though. Simply deciding to ignore it, you nodded while smiling softly.  
“Alright, let’s go then.”

Without thinking twice, you took his hand in yours. Shortly after you started running, your grip tightening slightly as not to lose him suddenly. After all, it was unlikely that he’d find your house on his own from here. Although your hand felt like it was burning, and you didn’t know if it was wet from sweat or rain, you didn’t dare let go. It was as if something inside of you refused to let go, even for a second.  
So, in the end, you held his hand all the way home. Only letting go once you closed the front door behind you. All the water dripping from both your clothes and shoes slowly pooled on the floor, leaving a growing puddle at the entrance.

“... Okay, uhm…,” you mumbled, looking around you. “I’ll show you where the bath is first and then I’ll get you some clothes to change into. Just leave your bag and your shoes here.”

You put down your bag and took off your shoes while waiting that Oikawa followed suit. When he did, you gently pushed him forward. Luckily, no one was home, meaning you could clear up the mess before anyone would notice.  
“This is the bath,” you stated when you stopped in front of a door. “Just put your clothes in the sink when you take them off to shower. I’ll throw them in the dryer and put the new clothes on the sideboard. Alright?”

“Okay.”

His curt answer didn't bother you at all. You simply opened the door before getting the brunette into the room with a gentle push. Careful not to leave more water stains in the house than necessary you hurried up the stairs. You ran into your room and took off your own clothes. You’d need to take a quick shower yourself once the boy was finished, but it wouldn’t be smart to stay in your wet clothes until then.  
Quickly drying yourself off with a towel, you put on some warm clothes. After a moment of thinking, you decided to get Oikawa some clothes from your father's closet. Even loose clothes from you would definitely still be too small for him. You made your way back down to the bath, carrying a set of pants, a sweater, and underwear in one hand and your wet clothes in the other. All the while taking care not to slip on one of the wet spots.

Like you had promised, you left him the dry clothes on the sideboard. Taking his wet clothes with you, you put them in the dryer alongside your own. After that, you armed yourself with a mop and took care of all the water decorating the hallway. Because the small workout warmed you up at least a bit, you patiently waited for the taller teen to finish.

Giving him a crooked smile when he finally came out of the bath, you pointed to the upper floor.  
“I’ll take a quick shower, too. You can wait for me in my room. It’s the second one on the right side,” you noted and softly pushed him towards the stairs, “It won’t take long.”

With that, you left him on his own and entered the bath yourself. Even though you had felt a bit warmer with the dry clothes on, that couldn’t compare to the hot water running down your body. It also made you calm down completely. Something that wasn’t necessarily a good thing, though. Since your mind wasn’t occupied with more urgent matters anymore, it had time to run into unnecessary directions.  
Such as you being all alone with the boy you were in love with. In your house — your room, nonetheless. You didn’t want to think about that stuff right now, not one bit. But your mind refused to let go of these thoughts. The heat spreading in your body now wasn’t caused by the hot water, which almost felt slightly cold now. And everything inside you almost screamed to simply use this chance and act upon it.

It hurt like hell, but, in the end, you had no other choice than to headbutt the wall to get your thoughts to stop. Thanks to the upcoming dizziness you decided to get out of the shower and dried yourself off before putting your clothes back on. Taking a few deep breaths you tried to mentally prepare yourself for the few following hours.  
“This is nothing,” you quietly kept telling yourself, “This is nothing of that sort. He’s only here because he’d catch a cold if I let him walk home with wet clothes. That’s all. Totally innocent. No hidden agenda.”

Hesitantly climbing up the stairs, you stopped in front of your room. ‘AS IF!’, you practically heard your mind shout. And suddenly a wave of unwelcome thoughts invaded your mind, catching your sense of sanity by surprise.  
“As if this is innocent!” you reprimanded yourself inwardly while pacing back and forth in front of the door, “Who am I trying to kid?! No one else is at home. The aggravatingly handsome guy I like is right there in my room and I have absolutely no idea how I should act! Wait, did I give him a dry pair of underwear or not? I can’t remember...”

Startled by your own thoughts, you pressed your hands on your hot face while squatting down on the spot.  
“Nooo, don’t. _Don’t_ let your thoughts got there now, me. This won’t end well, I tell you…,” you pleaded with a whisper. You could avoid a very imaginative picture of the brunette popping into your head only by a hair’s breadth.

If the day hadn’t already been a roller coaster ride of emotions, it surely was one now. Somehow you felt a bit bad that your head tried to make something out of this situation that wasn’t there. You were mostly convinced that Oikawa had no thoughts that shifted in that direction. Most certainly you didn’t want to be the one to make a mess of things. Probably making the taller teen's life awkward as hell at the same time.  
You had decided you didn’t want to act on your feelings after all. And, at the very least, you wouldn’t allow your primal urges to get the better of you. Slapping your cheeks with quite some force you closed your eyes and took a few deep breaths again. It was only for a limited amount of time. And you’d be damned if you weren’t able to pull yourself together for such a short period.

At last, when you finally gathered all the composure and self-restraint you had left, you approached your room. Opening the door you found Oikawa sitting on the floor with his back resting against your bed frame. He seemed to be lost in thought and, even though it may have been your imagination, a bit restless. Trying to lighten the mood even a little you ostentatiously looked around the room.  
“Hmm… this is where I left it, this is also exactly where I left it…,” you muttered while crossing the room with small steps. Pointing out a few other things you murmured, “This, however…”

You crouched down in front of the boy, giving him a crooked smile before gently poking his cheek.  
“This, however, isn’t where I had left it.”

Seeing his confused face you couldn’t help but laugh softly. He was too cute for his own good. That sort of look tugged not only at your heartstrings but also at your self-control.  
“I put your clothes in the dryer,” you stated as you sat down on the floor beside him.

“Thanks.”

To be honest, right now his brief responses made you quite nervous. What was he thinking about? Did he regret coming with you? For sure, his train of thought didn't take the same path as yours. At least you hoped so. It was bad enough as it was with you constantly thinking about it. Because, even though Miho had told you, you still didn't believe it. Someone like Oikawa wouldn't be interested in someone like you.  
That wasn't to say that you were worse than he in any way. Just that you and the brunette most likely didn't mix well. And thinking like that got you anxious. You knew about his infamous past about women by now. And the absolute last thing you wanted was ending up like one of them.

Unsure of what to say you leaned back, resting your head on your mattress. You closed your eyes and tried not to think too much about the situation.

Not that he had mistreated the girls he had gone out with. It was quite the opposite, actually. From what you knew from Miho, Oikawa was always kind to his girlfriends. However, according to Iwaizumi-kun, there hadn't been one girl the taller teen had been serious about up until now. Gentle, without doubt, but he also didn't chase after them if they left. This simple statement had triggered an immeasurable fear inside of you.  
Your personality, much like Oikawa, wasn't the easiest to get along with. Thus, the size of your social circle was rather limited. It might have bothered you when you were young. But ever since high school you were perfectly fine with how things were. You didn't need some uncountable number of friends and acquaintances. A few true friends and some people you got along with were more than enough.

That unfortunate factor, though, was what made your life so hard right now. The mere possibility of the brunette casting you aside after some time regardless of your feelings... That would be something you wouldn't be able to take. So you had decided it would be better to do nothing at all than to get hurt in the end. But as time passed, you felt your resolve falter.  
Your own feelings seemed to outwit yourself every so often recently. Every kind or gentle action of the brunette threw you off balance. While your head knew that his reasons were most likely different from what you wished for, your heart refused to acknowledge this fact. There was nothing you could do about it, though. It wasn't as if you could convince your feelings otherwise.

When you slowly opened your eyes, your heart almost came to a standstill. What was in front of your eyes was, without a doubt, Oikawa's face. And so close it was almost touching yours, at that. Without yourself noticing you had stopped breathing. For a while he and you only stared at each other, unable to say anything. So when your brain got working again, your thoughts were racing.

“Oikawa?” you asked in a quiet, low voice.

“... Y-Yeah?”

“What... Are you trying to do?”

You heard him gulp, but his face didn't move an inch from where it was.  
“I...”

“... Don't tell me...,” you whispered almost disbelieving, “Were you trying to kiss me?”

His brief wince was all the answer you needed. You sat up, forcing the brunette to move as well. Though your heart raced with a speed that would definitely have been clocked, you didn't let it show on your face. While the younger man was helplessly struggling for words, you only kept staring at him.

“I... I mean,” he stuttered, looking majorly flustered, “I mean, aren't we dating?!”

Now it was your time to grope for words. Had some water gotten into your ears? There was no way the taller boy had actually said that, right? There was no way that was true. Your feelings were already far ahead, heating up your entire body. While your head failed to follow, your cheeks burned with yet unknown fieriness. So much, that the next best words tumbled out of your mouth.

“Since when!?”

“What? We aren't?!”

“NO!?”

A tense silence spread through the room. You were both fidgeting, unsure of what to do or say next. It seemed there had been some major miscommunication between you two. After a while, Oikawa was the first one to speak.  
“But... You gave me Valentine's Chocolate, right?”

“... Those were technically cookies.”

“But they were sweets! And it was Valentine's Day!” he protested, turning towards you now, “And, remember when you came over for dinner? You hugged me and let me snuggle up to you!”

“That was...”

“Or are you telling me you do that with everyone?!”

“Of course not!!”  
Your voice cracked and suddenly you were so close to spilling out everything, “Of... Of course, I wouldn't...”

This was seriously so messed up. You were both adults, more or less, so why was it so hard to have a proper conversation about your feelings? Why were you able to tell someone off if someone else was wronged, but couldn't when it concerned yourself? _Of course_ , you wouldn't do what you did with him with anyone else. You knew that.  
But why was Oikawa so intent on knowing? It shouldn't have mattered to him. So, why? One at a time your feelings started to bubble up inside of you. All the feelings of love, sympathy, and compassion. But also your fears and anxieties. The inside of your head was a mess and the brunette's next words didn't help resolve it.

“... Was I the only one who thought that way? Did I misunderstand something?”

He carefully took your hand in his, stroking the back of your hand with his thumb. This simple, small gesture lit a huge set of fireworks in your stomach. You felt a shiver run through your body like an electric shock. Was this real? Had Miho been right all along? You couldn't deny that you were still scared. Very much so.  
But there was no way to know otherwise. Perhaps what was about to unfold was worth being a little scared? You wouldn't be able to understand unless you allowed your relationship to develop. Still, you weren't able to let go of your fears completely. So the words you managed to get out were as close as they could get to your true feelings.

“You... You didn't misunderstand...”

Looking back up from your hands Oikawa stared at you for a second. Then, his expression shifted from disbelief to elation. He looked much more composed than you felt as he slowly leaned towards you. With your heart thumping like mad you feared to faint on the spot any minute now.  
Almost positively on edge, you anticipated even the slightest touch from his lips on yours. That, though, never came. Mere millimeters before the brunette could kiss you the magic-like atmosphere was destroyed. The door to your room had been opened, revealing your mother gaping at you two.

“That... What are you— [Name]!!” she screeched, her shaky finger alternately pointing at you and the taller boy.

_Dammit_. Now you had one hell of explaining away to do.


	9. King's Game, Pawn's Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting found out, everything falls into place. At least, that was what you had hoped for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait!  
> A lot of stuff happened these past days (an unexpected amount of extra work among other things), so I had to delay this chapter for a week. So I just want to say, thank you all for waiting patiently! I really hope you do enjoy the chapter nonetheless!!

## Chapter 09:  
King’s Game, Pawn's Kiss

 

You sighed. This wasn't how you had pictured this afternoon. Right now, Oikawa and you were sitting formally on the living room's floor. While your mother was pacing back and forth in front of you. You were watching her do this for over 5 minutes already.

“I'm so sorry,” you mumbled as you leaned a bit into the brunette's direction, “I didn't think she'd involve you in this, too.”

The very moment your mother had found you two in your room, almost kissing, she had dragged you both down to the living room. She had asked no questions. And she hadn't given you any time to explain, either. However, you knew already that it would be futile. Trying to explain anything to your mother while she was so angry would only avail to nothing. Instead, you tried to get this over with as soon as possible. And giving her time to scrutinize the boy next to you was what you wanted the least.

“It's not your fault,” he whispered back although there was a slight grin on his face. “Not all of it, at least.”

You couldn't help but blush a little. Still, a small pout crept onto your lips while you nudged your elbow into his side.

“And who's fault is that?” you grumbled in response, as you turned a bit more towards him. “ _You're_ the one who tried to kiss me. Twice.”

“And you didn't say anything against it. The second time.”

“That's not the point here!”

“Are you two even listening to me?!”

You two flinched as your mother came to a stop in front of you with an angry stomp.

“... _Well..._ We... we are...,” you muttered after clearing your throat.

Your mother, though, wasn't exactly happy about your answer.

“That's really too much. Do you even feel the least bit remorse? Inviting a boy into the house while no one else is here. Into your room nonetheless. Doing... _That_ kind of thing! Don't you feel ashamed doing this in your parent's house? Be grateful it wasn't your father who caught you in the act!”

“Mom...,” you tried to reason, all the while fearing it won't help anyway, “I'm already an adult. I think I can decide for myself if—”

“I don't want to hear anything of this now, [Name]!” she huffed, giving you a light slap on the back of your head. Then she turned towards Oikawa while putting her hands on her hips. You immediately feared for his life. Even though you knew your mother wouldn't _actually_ kill him or something.

“As for you, young man,” she started out, her voice almost a deep rumble.

“Y-Yes ma'am!”  
Somehow you felt so sorry for the brunette. The woman in front of you was a force to be reckoned with. And she most certainly didn’t show any mercy when scolding someone. Not even a boy she had known 20 minutes at most.

Your mother glowered at him for a moment before she continued, “Properly introduce yourself!”

“O-Of course, ma’am! My name is Oikawa Tooru, I’m 18 years old and a freshman at M University!” he sputtered, straightening himself even more than before.

For some reason, your mother looked shocked, to say the least. Her head whipped in your direction, her gaze now boring holes into your own.  
“Didn’t university start only yesterday?” she asked in disbelief, her eyes wide as she stared at you.

“Yes…,” you replied with a weak whisper. Heaving a deep but soundless sigh you looked down at your hands.

“And how come you invite a boy who started university only two days ago into the house? What were you _thinking_? Did you think anything _at all_? I bet you barely _know_ him! For all you know he could be only after your body or any valuable items in this house!” she fussed and threw her hands in the air.

Sure, you _did_ feel a bit ashamed that someone walked in on you two. But aside from this, there were other feelings waging war in your chest. There was sadness, that your mother seemed to not even trust you. Anger that grew into fury at an alarming speed for accusing the brunette of such outrageous intentions. And then there was the hurt you felt over this whole situation. Something that quietly urged you to hug the taller boy and not let go until you feel better.  
She was being unfair about this whole affair and you were sure she knew that. Deep down she cared for you as much as for your younger sister. But sometimes she made it difficult for you to remember that fact. She wanted you to act mature, responsible, to be an adult. To take on an adult’s responsibilities. But, at the same time, she denied you an adult’s liberties. She wanted you to be an adult but treated you like a kid.

Hot tears stung in your eyes, threatening to fall any second. You were more frustrated than sad, though. Unsure what to say or do, you winced slightly when you felt a hand on your own. When looking down, you saw Oikawa’s hand covering yours, affectionately taking hold of it. A short side glance revealed that he was still looking forward as if to draw as little attention to your hands as possible.  
The warmth seeping into you from the places your hands touched gave you a secure feeling. A sensation that almost swept away everything else. The negative feelings didn’t vanish into thin air, of course. But you felt calmer, and all set to give your mother a piece of your mind. She was still rambling about your apparent misconduct.

“Mom,” you addressed her with a calm but certainly firm manner, “Please stop it already!”

Your mother stopped in her tracks. When she looked at you with wide eyes, you gripped the brunette’s hand a bit tighter.

“Stop your baseless accusations!” you told her off, your voice decisive, “I haven’t done anything wrong. _We_ haven’t done anything wrong!”

Seeing that your mother could only gape at you, you took the chance to continue, “You want me to be a responsible adult. And that is exactly what I am doing.”

For a moment you hesitated, briefly looking at Oikawa.  
“Ah, shucks! Who cares now!” you encouraged yourself before looking back at your mother.

“Would a responsible adult leave a friend out in the rain, when he’s completely drenched? With a hundred percent guarantee, he’ll catch a major cold because his own home is too far away? If that’s what an adult would do, then no thank you. Then I won’t become one. _Ever_ ,” you huffed. With each spoken word, you felt your courage grow.

“And just so we are clear, I’ve known Tooru-kun since summer last year! We’ve talked a lot since then, met up, fought, reconciled, got to know each other’s friends. I even went over to his house last month and had dinner with his family! So what’s wrong with inviting him in? Can’t an adult do that? And what’s more, can’t a grown-up woman bring her boyfriend over?”

Looking shocked your mother gasped, “You’re dating?!”

“We’re dating???” the brunette asked as well, his confusion more than obvious.

“We’re dating!”

Your face burned with embarrassment. You remembered very well how you’d told the taller teen you weren’t dating less than an hour ago. However, there was a truth you couldn’t deny. Even though you didn’t want to act upon your feelings, you two had almost kissed. You had even anticipated it. There was no way you’d be able to fool yourself anymore. Or anyone else, for that matter. And although you were still scared. there was no turning back now.

“That is… You really…,” the older woman groaned and massaged her temples with slight force. “You two better be serious about all this, you hear me?”

“ _We are_ ,” the unisonous response from the both of you sounded through the room.

Looking at each other quite surprised you couldn’t help but laugh. You were sure that your mother wasn’t done with lecturing you. But at least for now it seemed that even she was tired of her constant rambling. Although you knew that, you felt surprisingly light. As if a heavy weight had been lifted from your shoulders.

“It’s getting late. You should walk Oikawa-kun home, [Name].”

You looked up at your mother. To be honest, that came as a bit of a surprise. You could have sworn that she’d prohibit you from seeing the brunette from now on. At least for some time. So this came as quite a pleasant surprise, though.

“Alright, will do!” you answered in a hurry while your mother left the room for the kitchen.

For the first time in a while, you were able to take a deep, comforting breath. But you still couldn’t bring yourself to let go of Oikawa’s hand. You looked in his direction with a bit of hesitation, a faint shade of pink still visible on your cheeks.

“... So… We’re dating?” he asked again while a goofy grin slowly emerged on his face.

“... Yeah. Got a problem with that?”

“No. No, never.”

For a moment you only observed him. Then you also started smiling.

“Okay, then let’s get ready. I’ll walk you home,” you stated while standing up. Still not letting go of the other’s hand you tugged at it until he stood up as well. Gently pulling him with you, you made your way into your room to get ready to go outside.

 

* * *

 

The rain still hadn’t let up completely. But with the sunset bathing the world in a warm orange it didn’t bother you at all, though. Oikawa’s clothes were safely packed away in a bag he was carrying over his shoulder. In his other hand, he held a fuchsia-colored umbrella, gladly sharing it with you.

“It’s a shame, though…,” he contemplated while looking at the wet road.

“What is?”

“Because of the rain, I can’t hold your hand.”

His factual tone of voice made you stumble for a second before you looked at him. For the umpteenth time that day you felt your face go up in flames.

“Hasn’t anyone ever told you that you’re way too smooth?” you rasped, rubbing at your cheeks in the hoping to get rid of the redness.

Oikawa only laughed but didn’t reply. You felt a bit silly for being the only one who was flustered. Racking your brain for a witty comeback, you blurted out the very first thing that came to your mind.

“You’d better be prepared, though,” you muttered, giving him a quick sidelong glance.

“What for?”

“Well, I’m certainly not going to call my boyfriend by his last name, _Tooru_.”

It was a bit underhanded but his reaction was so unbelievably satisfying. The brunette stopped in his tracks while staring at you. His face appeared even redder than yours felt, and somehow you couldn’t suppress the content laugh leaving your mouth.

“We’ll have to get you used to it someday,” you laughed before linking your arm with his. Even if you couldn’t hold hands, that didn’t mean you couldn’t be close to each other.

Funnily enough, you were happy with this. If you had to be perfectly honest, for you, a relationship wasn’t defined through kisses or sex or anything. It was moments like these that made you feel the closest to the taller teen next to you. A moment of tranquility where neither of you felt pressured to talk. Just being with the other was enough at this particular moment.  
It was over much too soon, though. Even if you had walked instead of taking the bus, it didn’t take longer than around 30 minutes to get to his house. It was only drizzling now, so you two stopped at the gate to his house. For a while, neither of you said or did anything. As if you both didn’t want this moment to end. When the brunette sneezed you came to your senses, though.

“Alright, I think you should go inside. You’ll still catch a cold otherwise.”

Tooru was still reluctant to comply. You took a deep breath before taking the umbrella from his hand.  
“Come on, get going, okay? I’ll feel bad if you’d catch a cold after all,” you pleaded and, at last, he reacted slightly.

“Only a bit more,” you thought to yourself, wondering what you could do to get him to be obedient.

After giving it some thought you tripped over your own imagination. There was _something_ , that you could do. But even only thinking about it sent your heart racing. Still, you probably had no other choice. Mentally preparing yourself, you took a deep breath. And just a moment later you grabbed Tooru’s collar and pulled him towards you.  
You placed a soft but brief kiss on his cheek before turning him around, gently pushing him towards the gate. You didn’t get why exactly you were this flustered, but it was the undeniable truth. And more than anything, you didn’t want the brunette to see you like this.

“There, so go inside already, will you!” you croaked and turned on the spot, “We’ll see each other tomorrow, anyway! And you can return the clothes whenever. I have to go home as well, bye!”

You hastily left the dumbfounded but undoubtedly happy, taller boy behind. Quietly cursing yourself you hurried home, the umbrella shaking with every step.  
“Oh my god, wasn’t that, like, the most embarrassing thing ever!? For god’s sake, I’m an adult! It’s not like I haven’t kissed someone before! We were even about to kiss merely one or two hours ago!”, you grumbled. Your face flushed in a deep red shade, “Even though, why!? Why the hell am I getting flustered over a kiss on the cheek like some elementary school kid??”

No matter how much you tried, you simply couldn’t comprehend what had happened to you earlier. Thinking of kissing _someone_ did nothing to you at all. But thinking about kissing _that_ someone… Well, in that particular case your body seemed to imitate a nuclear accident or something. Your mind and your body went haywire the very moment you had thought about kissing him.  
And because that overwhelmed your mental capacity by far, everything you had managed to do was a kiss on the cheek. Thinking back, you felt incredibly stupid about the way you behaved. But it had already happened and you couldn’t change it now. With a brief sigh, your pace became slower.

If you kept behaving like this, you feared the first kiss you two shared would still be far off.

 

* * *

 

It was about three weeks into April already and you and Tooru had been going out for those three weeks now. But exactly like you had expected, the first kiss between you two still hadn’t happened. You had never perceived yourself as someone eager for closer contact with boys. But you still found yourself growing impatient.  
This feeling got even worse with each day that passed. The outward appearance of your relationship hadn’t changed after all. Even the boy's usual antics were exactly the same. And on top of being impatient, this made you nervous. You wondered if this was really alright and the other was going out with you because he actually liked you. The anxiety about possibly being thrown away was slowly but surely chipping away at your confidence.  
And that made you keep your current distance even more. So, when the volleyball club decided to throw a welcoming party for the new members, you were more than happy. Knowing the others, there would definitely be some alcohol involved. Just to be clear, you were absolutely against underage-drinking. But maybe a glass or two would make the brunette spill his true feelings.

Well, that was what you had planned. Not that it would have gone the way you wanted to, either way. On the last Friday of April, the members of the volleyball club gathered in a local pub. Of course, as the acting managers, Miho and you were also invited. Although, even if you weren’t, Miho would have dragged you along, regardless.

“There you are!”  
You blinked a few times, when Tooru called you over, waving enthusiastically. However, you couldn’t help but smile a little at his much too cute behavior.

When you came closer, though, you realized that his face looked a little flushed already. Getting worried you sat down next to the brunette without hesitation. With a worried look, you put a hand on his face before you took his glass and took a sip. Shooting the other guys a mildly peeved look, you huffed while taking off your jacket.  
“Guys, he is underage! Don’t make him drink alcohol!”

Okay, you had a similar idea sometime before. But you most likely would have never gone through with it. And, keeping it in perspective, this was technically a crime.  
“Okay, no more alcohol for you,” you stated with a sigh and placed his drink far to Miho on your other side.

“Aww, but it tastes so good,” Tooru pouted while slumping against you.

“Yeah, right. You had more than enough already,” you murmured, although it had an amused ring to it.

No matter if he actually was or not, you always found the taller boy cute. And his slightly drunken demeanor was even cuter. Up until now, even Miho still didn’t know that you two were dating. But if Tooru acted any cuter than this during the party, then there was a good chance that everyone would know by the end.  
It’s not that you were against telling anyone. Rather, you’d like to tell the entire world, so that all those other girls would stop approaching him all the time. That was something that unnerved you to no end. And fueled your anxiety in the long run. But what kept you from actually telling the others was, that you still weren’t sure if this whole thing was for real.

Briefly shaking your head, you grabbed the glass you had taken from Tooru and downed the rest of the drink. Grimacing because of the taste, you shuddered and placed the glass back on the table.  
“So you’re allowed to drink, huh?”, Tooru huffed while curling his lips.

“Well, I’m of age already. _I_ can drink alcohol.”

“That’s not fair.”

“And? Since when has life been fair, huh?” you laughed and pinched his cheek with a crooked grin.

This was definitely considered flirting. Though neither you nor Tooru was aware of it. However, next to you Miho very much realized it, silently grinning while sipping at her own drink.

You were intent on keeping any more alcohol out of the brunette’s reach. But, in the end, the other guys still slipped him some alcoholic drinks. They had way too much fun with his more and more curious reactions. Truth be told, you also had drunk quite some amount of alcohol. And because of that, you found that you didn’t care as much about him being a bit drunk as before. So you also had no complaints when someone proposed playing the King’s Game. After all, it was more fun if the participants were at ease.

“Alright! Now everyone, pick a lot! As per usual, the one with the red tip is the King and will give an order for one or two numbers!”

Everyone was in a really good mood as they each picked their fate.

“Sweet! I‘m King!”  
One of the guys triumphantly stretched his arm high above his head.  
“Let’s see… I think… I’m gonna start with somethin’ light. I want number 7 to share a secret they have told nobody else!”

Somehow you were relieved that you weren’t the one to get the order. You didn’t have many secrets to begin with and there was a lot you had already shared with Miho. So you would have most likely ended up spilling the beans about your and Tooru’s relationship.

“Ah, dang! That’s me…,” another one grumbled, downing the rest of his drink, “Alright, here goes nothing! I once had to try on a dress when my sister forced me to go shopping with her.”

“Oh my gawd, seriously!?”

“Please tell me you have a picture of that!”

“God, this is too good!”

Everyone was laughing at his brave confession, but nobody mocked him for it. This way, the game proceeded with more or less ridiculous tasks. While you had to down a shot of pure alcohol, Miho had to sing a song and Tooru had to act out a comedy act with the club’s captain. The later it got, the more flippant the orders were. It was well past midnight when you were involved in an order again.

“I’m gonna want to see number 4 and 9 kiss!”

“Ack… I’m number 9,” you whined as you slumped on the table.

“Okay, then, who’s number 4?” Miho asked and looked around the group. She was one of the few who was still relatively sober.

The others talked among themselves, trying to confirm who had drawn number 4. But after one or two minutes had passed, it dawned on most of them who the certain someone was. Miho beside you snickered and nudge your shoulder.

“Hey, [Name]. I think Oikawa-san is the other one,” she whispered while she grinned at you.

Suddenly you felt a lot soberer than before. You looked to your side, observing Tooru who stared at his lot, blinking in silence. At least, until someone snatched it away, gasping overly loud.

“No way! Oikawa is number 4!”

“Now that’s what I call lucky!”

A few guys started whistling as the brunette looked your way as if in slow motion. You stared at each other for some time before he opened his mouth.

“... So, we gonna kiss?” he asked, seeming less drunk than he actually was.

For a moment you were at a loss for words. Everything inside you screamed Yes, but your mind drowned out all those voices.

“O-Of course not! Don’t… Don’t be stupid!” you screeched.

“Hey, that’s not fair!”

“Yeah, it was an order! You have to do it!”

One after another, the guys started chanting demands for you two to kiss again and again. Flustered, you rapidly jumped to your feet, smashing your hands on the table at the same time.  
“You shouldn’t order other people to do something like that!” you warned them, anger and embarrassment painting your voice. “That’s more than distasteful!”

On impulse, you snatched your as well as Tooru’s jacket and grabbed his arm.  
“And also! This guy is underage! Don’t give him so much alcohol! I’m getting him outside to sober him up. And you guys should hope it works because we seriously can’t let him go home like this!” you hissed before pulling the quite drunk teen outside of the pub.  
You could hear complaints and angered exclamations follow you as you walked outside. But you didn’t care the slightest.

Once outside you took a deep breath and looked over at Tooru. His cheeks were still flushed. And even if the cause was most uncalled-for, he _did_ look awfully adorable like this.  
“Here… Put on your jacket. It’s still cool outside at night and I don’t want you to get sick,” you murmured, now much calmer than before.

Tooru watched you intently for a moment before he complied and put his jacket on. You did the same, feeling a lot better once the chill became less noticeable. You hoped so much that the cold, fresh air would help the brunette sober up. But maybe you should have gotten him a glass of water at least.  
Contemplating if it was wise to leave him all alone, you didn’t notice the taller boy getting closer to you. Thanks to that, you practically jumped when he wrapped his arms around you, nuzzling his face into the crook of your neck.

“Hey, what— T-Tooru! What are you doing!?” you croaked, too surprised by his sudden action.

“... You don’t like me anymore?”

“Huh!?”

Where the heck did _that_ question come from!? It caught you completely off guard and for a moment you were at a loss for words. What was this? Was the brunette actually a clingy, whining drunk? Or maybe, only maybe, were his true feelings spilling out now? Now that there wasn’t much resistance for unfiltered words to leave his mouth? Unsure of what to do, the taller teen hugged you even tighter.

“I’m not lettin’ go, ya know…”

You firmly pressed your lips together. Very much afraid that your rapidly thrumming heart might leap out of your mouth just like that. Did he mean what he said? Or rather, did what he say mean what you thought it did? You weren’t sure anymore, to be honest. But that was exactly why you tried to get out of this situation.

“I should get you some water. So, be good and wait here for—”, you mumbled because you didn’t trust your voice. But instead of letting go, Tooru’s grip got tighter still.

“Not lettin’ go.”

“Co-Come on now, Tooru. This isn’t…”

What _exactly_ did you plan on saying? In fact, this was something you had wanted all along. Even if only subconsciously. You wanted to be in closer contact with the brunette. The warmth spreading inside of you was the ultimate proof of that. But exploiting the other’s condition didn’t sit well with you.

“You don’t want me to touch you?”

You stiffened at his question despite yourself. Fearing that this time _your_ true feelings might spill, you opted for saying nothing in return.

“Ya know… I was holdin’ back… All the time,” Tooru muttered, his lips brushing your skin with every word. “You didn’t seem like ya wanted to… You know… Act like it… So I held back. But I can’t anymore… I really can’t…”

The place on your neck where his lips were touching burned with unknown heat. And his warm breath as he sighed did nothing to quench it. Instead, it seemed to fuel the heat even more.

“Didn’t… I never did… Never wanted to touch someone so bad… I never wanted to touch a girl so bad. Never once did I want someone so much as I want you.”

You wanted to say something, _anything_ to interrupt him. But listening to his words you choked on your own unspoken ones. Silently wishing for him to say nothing more to get you messed up, you pressed your eyes shut.

“I don’t want to let you go. I can’t… I can’t let you go anymore, you know. As much as it irritates me, I can’t help but think you’re pretty. You’re really fun to tease. And you don’t get angry and cry because of that as other girls do. Instead, you get back at me. It’s really fun… Being with you is fun. And you know when to have fun and when to be serious. And you care about me… Not about the way others will look at you because you’re going out with me… So I won’t let you go. I won’t let you discard me.”

Your eyes were brimming with tears and the lump in your throat made it hard for you to even breathe. But, _somehow_ , you felt so happy you were almost about to explode. Tooru’s words might have drunken gibberish for all you knew. Still, each of his words slowly melted the paralyzing anxiety that had grown inside of you these past weeks.  
Truthfully, you didn’t care anymore. About, if this were his honest feelings or something his drunken mind had come up with on the spot. You wished so much for it to be the truth. And since there was no way for you to be a hundred percent sure of what his true feelings were, you decided to take this for what you wished it was. The unadorned truth.

Slowly turning inside of his tight embrace, you looked at the brunette. Although a few tears rolled down your cheeks, you gave him a crooked smile.  
“... As if I’d discard you, stupid,” you laughed, your voice sounding hoarse, while sliding your arms around Tooru’s body. “If anything, don’t you dare throw me away…”

The boy blinked at you in confusion before the most radiant smile you’d ever seen appeared on his face.  
“As if I’d do that, stupid.”

Of course, you realized he had used almost the same words you had told him only seconds before. But you weren’t angry. To say you couldn’t be, was maybe more appropriate. Because you weren’t simply overjoyed about what he said. It was also, that what you had anticipated for three long weeks finally happened.  
You saw Tooru leaning down before your eyes closed almost on their own. You felt his soft lips pressing against your own. In that very moment, you were so glad he held you so tightly. Because, in an instant, your legs were about to give in. The kiss was far too short for your liking and probably much too innocent for your age. But it was also the most amazing kiss you had ever shared with someone.

“Wow, that tasted disgustingly salty…,” Tooru joked when he pulled back a little.

“Oh, shut up, you—”

You half-heartedly slapped his back as you said that. Still, you didn’t get to finish your sentence, since the brunette leaned forward again, kissing you anew. Much longer and more passionately this time. And that wasn’t the last kiss you’d share that evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this chapter we've finally come down the stretch. There's only one more chapter to go, so I'll make sure to put my all into it!


	10. Times are changing, but some things will always stay the same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it. This is the final chapter of this story.  
> I want to thank all of you so, so much for sticking with me throughout these 10 weeks. I'm especially happy since it's been years since I had the energy and motivation to finish a work I started. So I'm actually extra thankful for all the kudos and also those people who kept coming back every week to check out the new chapters!!  
> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL!  
> I don't know what exactly I'll be doing next now that this work is finished. But I hope to maybe see some of you again if I upload another story to this site!
> 
> With that being said, I hope you'll enjoy the final chapter of this story!

## Chapter 10:  
Times are changing, but some things will always stay the same

 

Everybody knew once they saw. You two weren’t kissing in public. But that you and Oikawa Tooru were dating was somehow an open secret. Everyone knew. And still, neither of you did notice that very fact.  
You also hadn’t told Miho yet. Even though she had noticed the impending relationship even before you had. You had wanted to tell her many times, to be honest. Just that you didn’t know how. She was your best friend. But even though it had most likely only been a crush, Miho did have a thing for Tooru in the past.

Even close to the beginning of your lecture, you were still brooding over how to tell her.

“You know, Iwaizumi-kun and I started dating.”

Your head whirled around before you stared at Miho with wide eyes.  
“Sorry? I think I heard you wrong,” you asked in a whisper, not sure you should believe what you heard.

“I said, Iwazumi-kun and I started dating,” Miho repeated while tilting her head.

_That_ was honestly the last thing you had expected to hear. Well, not quite the last, but you know. It somehow came as a complete surprise, catching you off guard. You already knew that those two messaged each other with increasing frequency. And you had heard from Tooru that they met up sometimes. However, that they were close enough to start dating was news to you.

“So,” Miho continued, eyeing you with growing interest, “Anything you want to tell me?"

Okay, _now_ you knew why she had decided to tell you at this specific moment. And you also knew what her question implied. But telling her still took a lot of courage. Or so you thought. Somehow, her confession had made it much easier for you to tell her yourself. Even if it was only on a subconscious level.  
“Yeah...,” you mumbled, feeling a bit bashful, “Tooru and I have been dating since the beginning of April...”

Your own admission earned you a slightly painful blow to your upper arm.  
“Ouch!” you hissed while glaring at Miho for a moment.

“That was your punishment for telling me so late,” she huffed in a quiet voice before a wide grin broke out on her face. “But, congratulations! Although I already knew it would turn out like that, but oh well.”

For a second, all you could do was stare at her. You had a vague memory of her talking about your feelings for the brunette quite some time ago. And about her talking about his feelings for him, too. But due to your self-doubt, you hadn’t taken her seriously. In hindsight, you had to admit that she had been right. More than right, to be honest.

With a sheepish grin on your lips, you shrugged your shoulders.  
“Yeah, I guess you did,” you laughed and took a deep breath. “You told me time and time again. Sorry for not believing you."

“You better be!” she grumbled but didn’t even seem angry. “It’s decided then! You’ll pay for my lunch today.”

Shaking your head briefly you couldn’t help but laugh. This was Miho alright. She almost never dwelt on past events long. That was one of the points that made her such a great friend.  
“One thing, though,” she demanded as she pressed her index finger to your chest. “You still love me the most in the world, don’t forget that. Of course, I still love you the most, too.”

Blinking at her while being at a loss for words, it took you a moment before your brain was able to process her statement. In that instant, though, a brilliant smile crept onto your lips.  
“Sure thing!”

This promise was reassuring and made you crazily happy. That, no matter what would happen in the future, you two would always be one of the most important existences in each other’s life.

Only interrupted by roll call, Miho started to question you. About who confessed first. About how you decided to start dating. How your first kiss was like. It was embarrassing as hell to answer those questions. But after waiting for so long to tell your best friend, you thought she deserved as much.  
And it wasn’t like you were the only one embarrassed. When you answered about every question Miho threw your way, you started to interrogate her as well. About how she had gotten so close to Iwaizumi-kun. How he reacted to her confession – because you were sure she was the one to confess first. And about every other thing that crossed ypur mind.  
It had been a long time since you two had talked so much. And in the end, both of you missed almost every second of the lecture. But it didn’t bother you two in the slightest. In fact, when you finally left the lecture hall, you were both laughing like crazy.

“What’s up with you two?”

When you looked back, Tooru watched you two with both curiosity and amusement. His arms lay each over your and Miho’s shoulder, his head sticking out from between you two.

“Oh, Tooru!” you said, still unable to stop laughing. “Right on time for lunch!”

“That still doesn’t explain why you’re laughing so much,” he complained while a small, cute pout graced his lips.

“Don’t worry. It’s nothing important,” Miho shrugged, still laughing as well.

“I don’t believe you!” he whined in return. Letting go of Miho, Tooru also slung his second arm around you. “[Name]-chan, Asakawa is being mean!”

“Yes, yes,” you answered, clearly amused, while you gently patted his arm. “It’s nothing important, I promise. We only had a good, long talk after quite some time. That’s all.”

The brunette eyed you suspiciously for a few seconds before he sighed.  
“Well, if you say so. Then I’ll believe you.”

“Good boy!” you noted, reaching behind to ruffle his hair.

“I’m not a child!”

His cute complaint made Miho and you almost double over with laughter again. You were pretty sure that this was the beginning of time filled with fun, laughter, and love.

Well, it _did_ last until the end of May at least. After you had started dating Oikawa, you had gotten used to those looks you got from others. Some were jealous, some envious and there were even those that looked at you with hostility. But the looks you were getting by the end of May were of an entirely different kind.  
Disdain, scorn, contempt. You weren’t used to being looked at like that. Not that anyone should get used to that. No one deserved to be met with so much hostility and hatred. And what made matters worse, you couldn’t remember doing anything that would cause such behavior. Like, _anything at all_.

“What’s wrong with all those people?” Miho complained, already fed up with your classmates’ attitude.

“... Maybe you shouldn’t stick so close, Miho. I guess they wouldn’t shy away from dragging you into this mess as well.”

Your friend instantly stopped walking and turned to you. Her eyes were shining with anger. Lunging out, she delivered a punch to your chest. A _heavy_ punch. One that made you gasp for air.  
“Are you fucking _stupid_ , or what?!”

A bit taken aback you looked at the smaller woman with tears in your eyes.  
“But you—”

“I _know_ Oikawa-san is being good to you, so _what the fuck_ fried your brain like that!?” she barked while adjusting her bag.

“You’ve gotten more violent since you started dating Iwaizumi-kun...,” you whispered. Only to receive a light slap to the head in return.

“ _I_ am not the problem here. Some stupid bastard is clearly spreading one or multiple rumors about you! Most likely in order to separate you and Oikawa-san! So stop bumming around and do something about it!”

To be honest, _that_ had you speechless. You had noticed something was going on, but you hadn’t realized it was because someone was spreading rumors about you. Still, the sudden revelation had made you incapable of thinking about anything this very moment. And even if you were to do something about it, where should you start?

“[Name], sometimes I _really_ hate your indecisiveness, you know!” Miho muttered, turning around in a huff.  
It only took seconds before she stomped off, only to stop a few meters ahead. She grabbed a boy by his wrist – and by the look of it, it hurt. Mercilessly dragging him over, she pointed at you.  
“And now, you are going to tell her, _in detail_ , what the fucking rumor is about. And _who_ the hell started it.”

The student looked from Miho to you, then back to your friend again.  
“... I don’t know what you’re talking about...,” he mumbled before he diverted his gaze.

“ _The fuck_ are you saying!?”  
Taking a step back, without letting the boy go, Miho raised her leg. Only to place a well-aimed kick on his behind.

“That freaking hurts, you violent bitch!”

You had done nothing until now. Whether it was interrogating the boy or stopping Miho from being violent. But listening to some random guy insulting your best friend? That was something you wouldn’t tolerate.

“Now listen, you prick. Cough up some details or a kick in the ass will be the least of your worries,” you spat, your entire body burning with anger.

In the presence of two violent psychos – as he called you two – he finally spat out some information. Unfortunately, he didn’t know who started the rumor. But he knew the content up to the last detail. And judging from the massive amount of details, it was pretty much clear that the originator was a woman.  
According to the rumor, you had cheated on Tooru pretty soon after you had started dating. You supposedly met up with too many men to count and had slept with every single one of them. What was the most disturbing about the rumor was the apparent punchline.  
Allegedly you got knocked up by one of those men. And to conceal that fact, you were going to throw Tooru away. Of course, because that man was a filthy rich heir to a big worldwide renown enterprise. Even without the last part, the rumor was disgusting enough for you to want to throw up.

“Tsk, that shameless bitch read one too many shoujo manga,”Miho huffed as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“Listening to that stuff somehow makes me feel sick to the stomach...”

“Me too. But don’t let that get you down! I’m pretty sure that Oikawa-san—”

“[Name]-chan!”

Miho and you both turned around. A very flustered and very angry Tooru was rushing your way.

“And here I wanted to say, that Oikawa-san wouldn’t believe shit like that...”

You felt your stomach turn and cold sweat running down your back. It wasn’t that you didn’t believe in your boyfriend. Your mind was simply so messed up right now that your body reacted separately from your head.

“Where is that bastard?!” the brunette hissed when he came to a stop in front of you.

“... What?”

“The bastard that obviously laid his hands on you against your will!”

What was he talking about? Blinking at him a few times, you turned to Miho. But she seemed as confused as you were.

“Oikawa-san... What are you _talking_ about? Is that another rumor?” she asked as if trying to confirm you were talking about the same thing.

“I’m talking about that _sick bastard_ who forced himself on _my_ girlfriend! And knocked her up in the process! Tell me that dirtbag’s name and I’ll kick his ass! And then I’ll make him take responsibility! I’ll make him cough up a gazillion for child support!”

Stunned by his outburst, all you could do was stare at him. About a minute passed before you suddenly broke out into laughter. Quietly at first until you laughed out loud. With each passing second, though, more tears started to fill your eyes. This was too much to endure right now.

“Wha– [Name]-chan?! What is it!? Did he do anything more?? Tell me and I’ll take care of it!”

Shaking your head in a hurry, you stumbled forward. You wrapped your arms around Tooru’s body and pressed your face against his shoulder. Crying silent tears you hugged the brunette even tighter. Although he wrapped his own arms around you in return, he shot Miho a questioning look.  
Seeing that you weren’t in any condition to talk right now, she took it upon herself to explain what was going on.

“That’s all a misunderstanding, Oikawa-san.”

“... Sorry?”

“Some crazy bitch is spreading this rumor on campus. There’s not a single grain of truth to all that. It’s definitely all made-up. As if your little poochie here would even dare to think about cheating on you. She’d rather embarrass herself to death than risk losing you.”

Even from his point of view, Tooru could see that the tips of your ears took on a deep shade of red. On one hand, you would have preferred if Miho had shut up after clearing up the situation. But, on the other hand, you were happy that she could express what you were feeling deep down. There was no way you’d ever let the taller teen go. Or, for that matter, to make him leave you.  
As a brilliant smile appeared on his face, his embrace got even tighter. That prompted you to look up. And at that moment all your unease and sadness disappeared. The expression on his face told you loud and clear that he believed you and trusted you. You were so happy about this fact that the warmth you felt welling up inside you spread through your entire body.

“Then I guess we’ll have to give them some proof,” Tooru laughed as his hands tenderly moved from your back towards your face.

“Proof? How?” you asked in response, tilting your head a little to the side.

“Nothing easier than that.”

With that, the brunette leaned forward. If this was a normal day, out of embarrassment you would have stopped the younger boy from doing this. But this wasn’t any ordinary day. And it wasn’t any ordinary kiss. It wasn’t just a kiss to verify your feelings for each other.  
This kiss was proof for all the surrounding people. It was proof for the entire university to see. It was proof to the whole world, that you loved each other. That there was nothing that could come between you two. And, in the end, that there was certainly no truth to the rumor.

A small and unbidden disappointed sigh left your mouth when Tooru pulled back at last.  
“Oh? You want more?” he whispered, his voice sounding a bit sultry. Only to receive a half-hearted slap on the back from you.

“Don’t be stupid,” you muttered before taking a deep breath.

The brunette gently wiped away the last traces of your tears as he placed a soft kiss on the top of your head.  
“Tell me if anyone dares to diss you, alright?”

“Huh? Okay?!”

“Because I’m the only one who's allowed to do that.”

“Jerk,” you commented without any real bite to it. Rather, you laughed as you smacked him lightly on the head.

Tooru, as well as Miho, joined in until your laughter could be heard across the whole courtyard. In the end, this open display of affection had successfully silenced the rumor. Well, the current rumor that is. Because, in the following days and weeks, other rumors emerged from time to time. Though none of them were as bad as the first one.  
The girls who spread the rumors really didn’t make dating Tooru easy for you. But after his reaction to the first rumor, there was almost nothing that could truly dishearten you anymore. Or so you thought.

 

* * *

 

It was already well into June when the professor of one of your major classes called for you. To be honest, you couldn’t imagine what he wanted. You didn’t remember misbehaving during your lectures. And as far as you knew, you had turned in all your assignments. So, when you visited his office, you didn’t know what to expect.

The relatively short conversation with him left you entirely confused. Luckily, there was no lecture you had to attend in the afternoon. You wouldn’t have been able to concentrate, anyway. The information still hadn’t been completely processed by your brain. It was simply too much to take in right now.  
With a big sigh, you slumped down on a bench in the courtyard. This was so messed up. If you had gotten that offer last year around this time, you would have jumped with joy. But now? Things were much more complicated right now. The blinding sun and scorching heat also didn’t help your thinking process.  
Deciding to push that matter aside for now, you slid a bit to the side into the shade of a big tree. There was no use in pondering over what to do right now. And, moreover, no matter how your decision turned out, it wouldn’t affect only you anymore.

Passing the time by lazing around outside, you opened your eyes when someone embraced you from behind.  
“Oh, Tooru,” you mumbled quietly. The warmth surrounding you had left you a bit sleepy.

“You good?” he asked while studying your face for a moment.

“Yeah, it’s just too hot for my liking,” you laughed as you reached behind to ruffle his hair. “Let’s go.”

“Okay.”

You didn’t know if Miho was giving you two some alone-time or if she actually was busy herself. But after announcing that she started dating Iwaizumi-kun, she sometimes left without you. Well, it _did_ give you the chance to walk home with your boyfriend. Something you silently appreciated very much. And today, it was somehow like a happy chance.  
Like always, you were holding hands while walking. After kissing in public, that was nothing to be embarrassed about, after all. However, today you were both unusually silent. You knew why _you_ didn’t say anything. But what about the brunette?

“Tooru? Is everything okay?”

He flinched a little before looking your way.  
“... Yeah. It’s just, you didn’t look like you wanted to talk. So I thought I’d better not to say anything.”

You blinked at the taller teen for a second before you started laughing.  
“Really now? That’s so not like you, you know?”

“Well, sorry about that!”

Even though he looked away, you could still see the cute pout on his face. And somehow, that made you feel a bit better.

“Yes, yes. I’ll forgive you,” you stated, laughing while getting a speechless stare in return.

This made you laugh even more and you almost instantly felt much lighter than before.  
“Let’s go home,” you muttered, squeezing the brunette’s hand a little tighter.

Ever since you started going out, you were more often at Tooru’s place than at your own. At least when you two were together. In contrast to your own mother, who still didn’t take your relationship very well, his mother was absolutely delighted. She had received you with open arms from the very moment you two had told her.  
Somehow, that was quite reassuring. It _did_ bother you a bit that your mother didn’t approve of your relationship. But, at least to you, it was more important that Tooru’s mother was alright with it. Especially since he was not of age yet. You could still vividly remember her reaction. And every time you thought of it, it warmed your heart.

At first, she had been surprised when the brunette had told her. But her surprise hadn’t lasted long. Soon after, she had smiled brightly, giving you both a big hug. She had expressed her joy and gratitude many times. Though the latter part had you confused at first, it quickly changed into happiness once she explained herself.  
Apparently, she’d always been convinced that her son needed an older girlfriend. Someone who would take care of him and could oversee his further growth. And of course, she also knew how difficult her son was to handle. So she was more than relieved that there was someone who actually _wanted_ to date him.

“What are you thinking about?” the taller boy asked, looking at you with concern in his eyes before he opened the entrance door.

“I just remembered the day we told your mother about our relationship,” you stated while grinning at him.

Tooru grimaced a bit before he sighed.  
“ _That_ day, huh?”

“What? Did anything happen after I went home?”

“... Nothing in particular?”

Judging from his tone of voice, it was clear that something _did_ happen. But now wasn’t the right time to ask him about it. There was something else on your mind. Something which was of far more importance. After entering the house, you silently followed Tooru to his room. You flopped down on his bed, grabbing one of the cushions at the same time.

“Tooru?”

“Hmm?”

“We need to talk.”

You could see your boyfriend flinch. The next moment, though, his movements froze while he stood in the middle of his room. Several seconds passed without any of you moving. Then, suddenly, the brunette stumbled towards the bed, almost tripping. He almost buried you under him when he tumbled onto the mattress.

“I don’t know what I did to make you angry, but please! Don’t break up with me!”

You blinked at the boy in confusion.  
“Wait, what?” you asked, your voice coming out merely as a rasping sound. “What the— _How the hell_ did you get the idea, that _that’s_ what I want to talk about!?”

“... It isn’t?”

“No?!”

With that, Tooru crumpled and his head dropped onto your legs. He looked up into your face with a relieved smile.  
“Thank god... I really thought you wanted to break up...”

“I wouldn’t do that so suddenly, stupid,” you huffed, slightly embarrassed, as you poked his cheek. “But there _is_ something we need to talk about.”

The younger teen quietly studied you for a bit. You didn’t know what was going on in his head right now. But it seemed he tried to brace himself for whatever might come next.

“You know,” you started, a little unsure about how to explain everything. “Today, one of my professors called me to his office.”

The brunette’s expression clarified that he very much wanted to ask some questions. But you could also see that he was holding back all the words that might interrupt you. Absentmindedly stroking his head, you slowly continued.  
“It seems, he talked about my term paper with an acquaintance of his. And he told me said person was really impressed with my work. So he talked it over with my professor and he offered that I could complete my studies at the university he works at. I was stunned, to be honest. I mean, that sounded too good to be true. So, of course, there had to be a catch to all this. If I heard him correctly, the university his acquaintance teaches at... Is located in England.”

For some time, all you two did was look at each other as if you could detect the other’s thoughts. After a few minutes passed, Tooru was the first one to talk.  
“Okay.”

“What?”  
You blinked at him. Did he really say what you thought you heard?

“I said, it's okay. It’s your decision.”

Okay, you weren’t sure what _exactly_ you had expected. But you knew that _this_ wasn’t it. As if following a displacement activity, you smashed the cushion to his face.  
“What the hell?! Is that all you have to say?!”

“Then, what do you want me to say!”

“I don’t know! Anything but _that_ at least!” you hissed. For some unknown reason, tears started to form in the corners of your eyes.

“Fine then! I forbid you from going! Is that what you want to hear?!”

“No!”

“Then, what?” Tooru snarled in a loud voice as he sat up and pinned you under him onto the mattress. Suddenly, though, his voice got softer again. “Then what is it you want to hear?”

“I don’t know! I...” you tried to continue, but it became almost too hard to squeeze even one word out of your mouth.

With a big sigh, the brunette lowered his body and propped himself on his forearms. His slender fingers brushed through your hair as he spoke.  
“I don’t know what it is what you want to hear. But, if I have to be perfectly honest, there’s a truth to both of my answers.”

As tears trickled down your face, you looked at the boy above you in confusion. Your tangled-up thoughts couldn’t follow him right now.

“It’s true, that I don’t want you to go. There’s _no way_ I’d ever want you to leave me. Even if it’s only for a few years and even if you won’t break up with me because of that,” he mumbled while he brushed off your tears with his other hand.  
“But, at the same time I know that this is a big and important decision for you, you know?”

“Tooru...,” you whispered as you grabbed his shirt, “I... I don’t...”

He gave you a small smile before he continued.  
“I know that this will sound strange, but... You shouldn’t use our relationship as a reason to refuse to think this through, okay?”

Somehow, you could only stare at him. Was that what this feeling was? Did he figure you out before you had a chance to do so yourself? Well, it very much seemed like it. Sometimes you forgot how irritatingly smart your boyfriend was. But at the same time, relief spread through your body and you started laughing.  
“I see. You’re right. I did that, didn’t I?”

Tooru tilted his head with a quizzical expression. Still, he continued stroking your head as he placed a soft kiss at the corners of each of your eyes. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling his body even closer to yours.

“The whole time, I only thought of you. How I couldn’t possibly accept this offer because you are here with me. But I guess that was stupid of me, wasn’t it?”

“It was. Very much so,” the brunette laughed and you gently bit the tip of his nose in return.

“But you’re right. I should think this over properly. And even if I decide to continue my studies in England, we’ll still figure things out. Right?”

“Of course. I told you, didn’t I? I’m not letting you go. Not now and not in the future.”

“... Stupid,” you mumbled but couldn’t help a small giggle escaping your mouth.

His words were more than reassuring. Of course, deep down you already knew this. But hearing him say this out loud really helped calm you down. You had grown a bit more accustomed to this relationship over time, so you lifted your head to place a brief kiss on his lips.

“Say, Tooru... You’ll help me, won’t you? Figuring out if I should go or not? From an impartial point of view?”

“Sure thing. I mean, if I won't, then who will?”

“Well, I’m sure Miho would—” you started but were effectively cut off when the brunette kissed you.

“You know what I meant,” he grumbled as he softly pinched your cheek.

Laughing a bit, you pulled the taller teen closer still.  
“Of course I know. But I’m sure there’ll be one or two things she has to say about the matter.”

“Then let’s tell her there’s no need for that. I’m the one who loves you most after all.”

Your eyes widened at his words and your breath caught in your throat.

“What?” Tooru asked in confusion, unsure what he should make of your expression.

“... That’s actually the first time you said that.”

“Said what?”

“That you love me.”

This time, his eyes were going wide. It wasn’t deliberate. Of course not. You both knew about each other’s feelings. But somehow neither you nor Tooru had ever gotten around to saying it out loud. And that fact made not only you but also the brunette feel kind of shy and a bit awkward.

“Oh... So I... I never said it, huh?”

“You didn’t...,” you mumbled and lightly shrugged your shoulders.

“... You also never said it, you know.”

“... I didn’t.”

You stared at each other for a moment before you both burst out into laughter. This was so strange, somehow. But you two were already in a relationship. So there was no need to feel so conscious about something that would happen naturally at some point. You couldn’t stop laughing for quite some time. But when Tooru opened his mouth again, your laughter slowly faded away.  
“But just so we’re clear... I _really_ do love you.”

You felt a burning heat wash over your cheeks. But more than that, you felt this comforting warmth spread through your entire body.

“And no matter how much I denied it at first... I love you, too.”

The brunette’s cheeks reddened at your words. However, your attention turned to his much too close radiant smile. The taller boy wrapped his arms around your back and rolled you both on the side the moment he sank onto the mattress. His embrace was so tight, that you could feel his rapid heartbeat even through your clothes. And somehow you were sure that he could also feel your own heart beat frantically in your chest.

“No matter what happens from now on, there’s one thing that will never change. And that is the fact that I fell in love with a strange, foul-mouthed but pretty, old lady with a weirdo friend.”

Even though that clearly was an insult, you couldn’t help but laugh and smile brightly.  
“And you were lucky that this old lady fell in love with your handsome but stupid, irritating and difficult, bratty self.”

Obviously amused you gave him another kiss before you whispered against his lips, “But I assure you, that will also never change.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me until the end! I hope we'll see each other again!!


End file.
